


Collection of Ink Prt 3

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Ficlets Collection [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abandonment, Consensual Underage Sex, Cyberpunk, Death, Deer/Human Hybrid, Fantasy, Frankenstien's Monster, Gatsby AU, Holidays, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lazytown AU, M/M, Masturbation, Pedophilia, Porn Star AU, Rimming, Rocky Horror, Romance, Sex Tapes, Sexual Fantasy, Slice of Life, Smut, Stripper AU, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen AU, Urination, Vampires, Violence, Vomiting, Voyeurism, Watersports, Yaoi, body horror?, deer au, hookers, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 51
Words: 90,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Yup, back at it again with these mofos. Things have changed and I'm still in the sin bin. This will be 50 fics with various ratings, genres, and AUs hope you enjoy each one like before!





	1. Table of Contents

**.+*Welp I'm back at it again! Things have changed, been moved around, and settled down, and I'm still hanging on with what little will that I got!*+.**

 

 

 

* * *

**Table of Contents**

1\. Talk Me Down - T (abuse/feels)

2\. Untitled FemRusAme - M

3\. Untiled AmeFemRus - M

4\. Astro and Cosmo - T

5\. The Skylight - K

6\. Strangely Written Porn - M

7\. Closet - E (Voyeurism)

8\. Seven Minutes in Heaven - M

9\. The Great Braginsky - M

10\. Taken - E (Pedophilia/Abandonment/Underage sex)

11\. Neon - K

12\. Magic Ivan XXL - M

13\. Witch - K

14\. Ice Cream - K

15\. Venting - M

16\. Sex and College - M

17\. Suck More Than Just Blood - M (Blood/Death)

18\. The Great Braginsky Prt. 2 - M

19\. Broken Antler Prt. 1 - T

20\. Breaking News - M

21\. Day Off - M

22\. Grudge - M (Vomiting)

23\. It's Just Business - E

24\. Dr. Jones' Monster - M (Happy Halloween!)

25\. Fairy Tales by Grandfather Ink - M (This is horrible XD)

26\. Hash Browns and Hot Sauce - T

27\. Genie of the Dildo - M (yes, I actually wrote something this stupid)

28\. Potion Trouble - M (Lazytown AU)

29\. Backseat - M (Teen AU)

30\. Holiday Prompt Day 4 - E

31\. Holiday Prompt Day 6 - T (Strong language)

32\. Holiday Prompt Day 7 - T (forgot to post this yesterday)

33\. Holiday Prompt Day 10 - M

34\. Fleeting Touches - M

35\. Holiday Prompt Day 16 - T (language)

36 Holiday Prompt Day 17 - T (language)

37\. Holiday Prompt Day 24/25 - T+

38\. Holiday Prompt Day 30 - M (Happy Birthday Russia!)

39\. The Great Braginsky Prt. 3 - M

40\. Find Me If You Can Prt. 1 - M (Cyberpunk AU)

41\. Find Me If You Can Prt. 2 - M

42\. Fondling - M (AmeRus)

43\. Cupid's Arrow - M (Happy Valentine's Day!)

44\. Tube Sock - E (Teen AU)

45\. Cotton Candy - M (FemRusAme)

46\. Tired - K (FemRusAme)

47\. Cherry Pie - M (RusFemAme)

48\. Ask Me Again - E (Watersports/Urination)

49\. Hotel Door - E (Watersports/Masturbation)

50\. Cucumber Salad - E

...Finished...

 


	2. Talk Me Down - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A
> 
> Warnings: Abuse/Feels
> 
> *Inspired by the song Talk Me Down - Troye Sivan

** Talk Me Down **

Alfred was curled into a tight ball on his bed, his fingers digging into the bedding as he struggled to hold in his voice and his tears. He wanted nothing more than to be held at that moment, to be told everything would be fine, to be promised he'd never be left behind.

The faint squeak of his window opening proved that his desperate wish had been granted. He sat up slowly as he tried to collect himself, and at the same time a set of feet softly landed onto the carpet. As Alfred finally turned his head back a set of arms were wrapped around him and his face was pressed into a broad and heaving chest.

"Ivan," he choked out, his voice cracking in the process.

Ivan got onto the bed as he kept Alfred to his chest. He managed to put his legs on either side of Alfred while getting between Alfred's, and the position allowed from them to be as close as possible. Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan and dug his fingers into the back of his jacket.

"It's okay dorogoy," Ivan whispered.

Alfred let out a hiccup as he sucked in a shaky breath. Ivan tightened his hold on Alfred and buried his face in the top of his head. Alfred enjoyed the contact greatly and started to calm down as the smell of Ivan, the touch of him, the sound of him breathing, became a therapeutic sensation. Ivan could feel Alfred relaxing in his arms and chose then to move Alfred's face up to his. What he was met with was puffy red eyes, though one had a bruise forming at the side, and a busted lip. Ivan touched the injuries gently then leaned down to kiss them.

"I love you," Alfred said softly as Ivan pulled back a little.

His blue eyes scanned violet. His hand reached up to touch ash colored hair. His breath hitched as Ivan smiled at him.

"I love you too. No matter what."

Alfred found himself smiling at hearing this and moved his hand from Ivan's hair to his slightly pink cheek. Ivan was still a bit red in the face from running over. The smell of musk and nature was all over him and Alfred loved it. Ivan would always come running for him and he'd do the same for Ivan. No matter how disapproving his family could be. No matter how rough things got. Alfred would never leave Ivan, and Ivan would never leave him.

Alfred brushed a finger over Ivan's lips, then pulled the other down gently to kiss him. Ivan accepted it as if it was as important as breathing. He pulled Alfred even closer to his body to kiss him deeper, harder. When they pulled apart Alfred smiled at Ivan like he always did and Ivan kissed his forehead.

"You want to spend the night with me?" Ivan asked.

Alfred's smile faltered at the offer and he looked to his bedroom door.

"I'll have you back before he knows," Ivan assured.

Alfred's smile returned at hearing this and nodded. Ivan smiled down at him and kissed him again then got up from the bed. He held onto Alfred's hand once he had on his shoes and the two snuck out of the room. As they ran through backyards and streets, Alfred felt his misery leaving him the farther he got, the tighter Ivan's hand held his, and the darker the night became.

* * *

**Translations:**

Dorogoy - darling

 


	3. Untitled: FemRusAme - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descriptive Anya and Amelia post sex

**Untitled: FemRusAme**

Unruly hair, round freckled face, average neck, thick arms, round breast resting against a chubby stomach, the round pudge slopping over a neatly trimmed sex. The curvy womanhood was wedged between thick thighs that tapered down to round calves.

Gentle hands ran over every expanse of smooth tantalizing skin. Dipping with the curves, slipping through the folds, rubbing the stretch marks. Soft hums emitted from Amelia as she was touched so softly. It was the perfect thing after a round of intense sex. Her blue eyes were narrow slits as her smile grew wider the moment she saw Anya beside her.

Anya was barely two inches away from her, her long body practically entangled with and around Amelia's own. Amelia eyed her long ash colored hair that draped around Anya's face and narrow neck. Her large breast were smooshed together between them as she laid on her side, her stomach curved from the position—a crease in her side was made from it—and Amelia reached out a hand to touch her. Feeling her soft pale skin underneath her fingers and trailing it down to her thick, but firm, thighs.

Anya let out a hum at the touch, then moved her own hand to encircle Amelia's waist and gently pull her onto her side. Anya practically dragged her into her body, holding Amelia against her, then grabbing the bedding to put it over them…


	4. Untitled: AmeFemRus - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred gives Anya what she wants.

**Untitled**

Alfred kissed down Anya's body gently, loving each curve and the taste of her skin. He practically worshiped the tall woman on their bed; running his hands along her thick sides and thighs, kissing every inch of skin, and murmuring sweet words between each kiss.

He moved slowly along her body, drawing out soft gaps and low moans. He trialed his lips down to her sex, bringing his lips over the soft hair there and placed a kiss. Alfred moved his blue eyes up to see Anya looking back shyly, but expectant. He smiled at her, then turned his head to kiss her thighs and nip at the soft flesh to leave his mark. He caressed her skin as he did this, while also gripping her legs and putting them onto his shoulders.

Anya kept her eager gaze on Alfred as he adjusted himself between her legs, and she shivered as she felt his breath on her lower half. Alfred smirked at her watching gaze then moved forward to give Anya what she wanted.

He ran his tongue along her slit and pressed forward to work his tongue into her at the same time. His tongue tasted her as it trailed upwards and came to a stop on her clit in a way that made Anya moan and twitch. Her reaction only intensified as Alfred started to lap at the sensitive folds, making her thighs quiver around his head. Her moans grew louder with each pass of tongue, and she let out a strangled scream as Alfred latched onto her clit and sucked. She cried out his name as he did this and clawed at the bedding.

When Alfred finally let go he went back to lapping at her folds and flicked his tongue over the area. Anya cried out once more, thought softer than before, as her body twitched. She trembled on the bed as Alfred pleasured her with his mouth. Alfred hummed as he started to ease his movements, before starting to twirl his tongue.

At the same time he moved one of his hands from Anya's waist and slipped it between her thighs. He moved his middle finger to slip it into Anya's wet heat as he twirled his tongue. Anya's broken cries of Alfred's name and moans came back full force. Her words running together at a frantic pace as Alfred fingered her while his tongue lavished her clit. Anya gave praise in English and Russian as Alfred kept up his actions.

As Alfred worked his fingers deep into Anya, twisting and pushing them against the spot she needed it most, while moving his talented tongue, the louder and tighter Anya became. Her wet walls convulsed around Alfred's fingers as her hips jerked every now and then from the attention he was giving her. Anya was not one to have much a voice during sex, but oral always had the ability to draw out that voice. This reason was the mainly why Alfred loved giving oral to his lover. There were many other causes, but hearing Anya's frantic words was a treat he couldn't get enough of.

"Oh God, O-Oh— O _BozheoBozheoBozhe_ —"

Anya clinched tightly around Alfred's fingers as she tensed and trembled on the bed. Alfred could feel and taste Anya's cum as it gushed out of her, past his fingers and tongue. He licked leisurely at Anya's clit, making her twitch more as she came. When she finished Alfred licked his lips and sat back on his heels. He looked down at Anya sprawled out on the bed with a large wet spot between her legs. He found her to be absolutely beautiful, and he smiled brightly as he heard Anya say in a hoarse voice:

"Good boy."

* * *

**Translations:**

O _BozheoBozheoBozhe_ – Oh _GodohGodohGod_


	5. Astro and Cosmo - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had watched Gravity and instantly thought RusAme.

**Astro and Cosmo**

The view of the Earth was breathtaking.

Its atmosphere was like a blue halo around the planet where the sun hit it. The oceans where a dazzlingly blue against the shades of browns and greens of the land it touched. Clouds could be seen throughout the layers of the atmosphere, and even a forming storm just off coast of Mexico. Thickening clouds that darkened by each passing second as they scaled through the sky, with flashes of lightning illuminating them from within. Farther around the planet the brightness of day bleed into night. City lights dotting the surface in a spider web like formation.

"Space…the final frontier. These—"

"Alfred, please!"

A loud laugh filled Ivan's helmet as he looked at his lover tethered to him.

"If you keep laughing like that you will be out of oxygen in seconds," Ivan warned, and Alfred finally calmed down.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I can't stop myself. This is a million dollar view!" Alfred defended as he waved his hand towards the massive planet.

"Da, but you have been saying that throughout the whole mission Alfred. Four weeks of you quoting Star Trek gets annoying," Ivan stated as he sighed.

"Whatever…Bones, although… You're more of a Spock now that I think about it."

Ivan shot a hard look at Alfred, but at seeing Alfred smile at him, he gave up.

"Why do I love you?" Ivan muttered as he looked back at the planet ahead.

"Because I was the only gay astronaut on the ISS, and because we've known each other for a few years through the space program. I knew you fell in love with me the first time you glared at me," Alfred said sweetly.

"I will kick you over the curvature of the Earth," Ivan retorted, then added, "and besides who wouldn't glare at a loud mouth American who just ruined a simulation with his "hero" act."

Alfred scoffed at hearing that and folded his arms across his chest.

"You know what, I'm just gonna sit here and watch the planet. No use fighting a lame cosmonaut when you got a beauty like this in front of you."

Ivan shook his head at hearing this, but had a smile come to his face as he looked at the developing storm.

"It is a perfect view, but…" Ivan trialed off as he reached slowly over to the tether and yanked on it gently. Alfred was easily pulled towards him, his body sailing through the vacuum of space until it bumped into Ivan's. "You are much more beautiful than the planet, moye solnyshko."

Alfred blushed at hearing the compliment, and moved his hand to hold Ivan's.

"Do you think we could float to the moon?" Alfred asked even though he knew the answer.

"If we didn't need to breathe oxygen or eat, yes, we could," Ivan supplied.

Alfred gave a hum to this then looked past Ivan to the ISS. The space station was kilometers away from them and gleamed in the sunlight. Bits of debris floated around it, as well as the limp body of Dr. Honda.

"Do you think I'd break the record for longest spacewalk?"

Ivan looked at Alfred then gave a hum as he thought about it, looking to his watch.

"If Francis and Ludwig don't figure out how to get us in three hours and some odd minutes, then yes."

"Three hours…" Alfred let out a sigh and let go of Ivan's hand then twirled his body to be upside-down, or was it right-side up, he wasn't sure.

Ivan watched Alfred do this, then grabbed his leg and pushed it down to bring him back up.

"Oh look," Alfred said and pointed below as he moved.

Ivan looked down as well and saw satellites passing by, space junk by the look of it, probably the same that had caused their current situation. They watched the satellites pass on for a while, then as Ivan took Alfred's hand, Alfred said:

"Space…the final frontier," Alfred paused briefly to see Ivan roll his eyes but keep silent. "These are the voyages of the Starship ISS, our 3 month mission, to explore strange new experiments, to seek out, new views of Earth and science, to boldly fuck where no man has fucked before."

"Made that up on your own didn't you?" Ivan asked as a chuckled escaped him.

"I knew you'd like it."


	6. The Skylight - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something stupid involving America, Russia, and Canada at a meeting.

**The Skylight**

America stood beside Canada staring up at the ceiling of the meeting room. Both of them were fixated on the skylight above their table. The other countries had yet to return from lunch, thus leaving America and Canada alone. They had only appeared first because Canada urged his brother to be early and also cock blocked him from Russia to keep the American on time. They had been arguing with each other about the cock blocking, and then getting into each other's sex lives until they noticed the skylight.

They could tell that something was covering it partially, but they couldn't tell what. They threw out suggestions: a forgotten banner, sandbags, garbage, or a body—which the object really did look more like a body with its curves. Their curiosity was burning for answers, and the more they stared at the more they wanted to try and reach it.

"You wanna try and reach it?" America asked as he kept his eyes on the dark object above.

"It's at least 20ft Al," Canada estimated as he kept his eyes on the skylight as well.

"What is 20ft?" came a foreign voice.

The brothers flinched at hearing it then looked ahead to see Russia before them. The tall nation had come back from his lonely break only to see America and Canada standing still in the middle of the room. His curiosity was easily taken and he happened to get near enough to hear Canada's estimation.

"O-Oh, hey Ivan," America finally said as he relaxed. "Me and Mattie found this thing on the skylight—"

"And we're trying to get up to it," Canada finished.

"Yeah, it really looks like a body…" America added as he looked back up and tilted his head to the side.

Russia gave a hum to this and looked up as well. All three of them stood together staring up at the skylight, and Russia could agree that the object did look like a body. He then brought his head down to see his lover and his brother still staring at it mindlessly, then over to the meeting room table.

"How about we stand on the table to reach it?"

"We?"

"The table?"

The twins asked this at the same time and Russia just nodded to both.

"Da, the table is high up and then I can get onto it, and hold you and Matvey up to the skylight," the older nation explained.

America looked at Canada with an impressed look and Canada just gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"Sounds like a plan," America said as he looked to his lover.

"Yeah, we are the tallest nations, well except you Al, so it could work," Canada said with a grin and America just pouted and rolled his eyes.

Russia chuckled at the two, then took off his coat for easier movement before getting onto the table.

"Come one Matvey," Russia said as he held out his hand.

Canada nodded and took off his suit jacket as well before taking the hand. He climbed up onto the table and got onto Russia's back with ease. The Canadian nation putting his knees on Russia's shoulders and holding onto his head while being held by Russia's left hand.

"You're turn dorogoy," Russia said and held out his free hand for the other blonde.

America smiled happily and eagerly took the hand—already having discarded his suit jacket as well.

"Steady," Canada said as he felt America climb onto his back. "Steady."

"I know, I know," America said as he wiggled himself into position on Canada's shoulders.

"Okay, ready?" Russia asked as he adjusted his crouched position so he could left the other two nations.

"Yep," the twin nations said in unison.

With that Russia slowly began to lift them up. His strength easily allowed him to lift them, but keeping them balanced was a chore.

"Steady," Canada muttered. "Steady…steady…ste—

"Mattie shut up, Ivan is steady!" America stated as he felt himself rising up into the air.

"Hey, it's a comfort," Canada retorted.

"Psh, still afraid of heights huh?"

"No, I'm afraid of falling and breaking my neck Al," Canada defended.

"If you two are done, I'm already at full height," Russia said, a chuckle leaving him as the two nations fell silent.

"Whatever, move Mattie," America said with a huff and looked upwards to the skylight.

Canada rolled his eyes and straightened out his back to give America the boost he needed. America then straightened out his own body and was only a inch away from the window latch.

"Fuck, babe, can you stand on your tiptoes?"

Russia went to do so, but he faulted as a voice cut through his concentration.

"What the bloody hell are you three doing?!

"Oh shit!"

"Steady! STEADY!"

"I am!"

Russia felt sweat building up on his face as he finally became steady. The sound of England had surprised him, making him abort the new position and nearly toppling them over.

"Damn Arthur, don't just screech at us like that!" America yelled as he turned his head slightly to see England and the other nations staring at them.

"I will screech all I want, now answer my question!" The Brit demanded.

"There is something on the skylight," Russia answered.

"A dead body possibly," Canada added in.

America just nodded then asked Ivan to get on his tip toes once again. As the Russian did as asked the other nations became curious and moved over to the skylight to see the object.

"Why didn't you just take the stairs to the roof?" Japan asked as he looked at the three nations.

"Because we didn't think about," Canada said as he adjusted himself.

"Besides, Ivan thought it up. He and Mattie are like the tallest nations, so it made sense," America explained. "Almost there babe, a little more."

Russia bit his lip as he eased himself up a little higher on his tip toes and once America gave a "Fuck yeah!" he did his best to hold his position. America gripped the small latch and lifted it up enough to look out the window what he was met with scared the shit out of him.

"HOLY FUCK!"

America jerked back instinctively and nearly made them fall over.

"What is it Alfred?!" France asked.

"Steady! STEADY DAMN IT!" Canada yelled as he held a death grip on America's legs.

"I'm trying!" Russia yelled up at the other nation.

"You going to bloody kill yourselves!"

They finally settled back into a still position once America grabbed onto the windowsill. The nations in the room instantly calmed down and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jesus, hurry up and get down!" Germany yelled.

The three nations ignored the German and looked up to see America peeking through the window again. This time the blonde remained calm and sighed deeply then started to laugh.

"What is it Al?" Canada asked.

"Dude it's a fuckin' Santa. It's all beat up and broken! Just straight creepy," he said between giggles then dug into his pants pocket for his phone. "Imma take a picture of it."

"Fredya, please hurry. My shoulders are starting to hurt," Russia said as he tried to ignore the growing ache.

"Okay, I got it, and just sent it out," America announced then closed the window and slowly looked down. "Oh fuck, I'm so high up…"

"Alright we gotta get down," Canada said.

"Right…Uh… Fredya slowly get down and Mattie move with him," Russia instructed.

At that moment the nations started to make comments on the picture of the disturbing Santa. America just laughed as he went down slowly, and Canada yelled at him to stop laughing because it made him move too much.

Eventually and safely, Russia was able to get down to a crouch on the table once again. America then slowly slipped off Canada and Russia, then Canada slipped off of Russia. America hopped off the table, Canada slipped off and so Russia.

"Well my dudes, I say that was well worth the risk of breaking our necks," America said with a laugh.

Canada laughed and agreed once he got his phone out and saw the picture of the Santa. Russia looked at it over his shoulder and agreed as well. The disturbing Santa was the highlight of the meeting that day. The picture of a broken Santa—face broken, eye missing, paint chipped, and a bird's nest in its stomach, was a highly regarded photo.


	7. Strangely Written Porn -M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strangely written porn

**Untitled**

Ivan gripped the arm of the couch tightly as he felt Alfred press his foot into his crotch. He didn't know how or why he found it so arousing, but he wasn't going to stop the blonde now. He groaned as Alfred pressed a bit more harshly than before, making him twitch in his pants. Alfred smirked as he watched Ivan moan in front of him and desperately wanted to see the other cum. He could tell that Ivan was close the way his breathing becoming ragged, his chest heaving with each breath as he arched ever so slightly into Alfred's socked foot. The Russian's cock was pulsing under his foot and Alfred could see a dark spot forming where the tip of his cock strained against his clothing.

Ivan's hazy violet eyes stared at Alfred, taking in his own flushed and eager face. He could tell the other was hard from the way he sat on the couch—both of them on opposite ends of the couch—Ivan having one leg on the couch while Alfred had both. However, as Ivan let out a grunt and Alfred bit his bottom lip harder, Ivan decided that he shouldn't be the only one getting attention. He lifted up his other leg and wedged it between Alfred's. Alfred moaned loudly as he felt Ivan's large foot touch him through his basketball shorts. Ivan smirked as he felt how hard Alfred was under his bare foot, feeling him twitch and press into it. Alfred's own foot faltered as Ivan wiggled his toes against his cock, making him moan even louder and press harder into Ivan. Ivan licked his bottom lip as he watched Alfred moan then buck into him as he let out a curse. Ivan growled as he heard it, and he found himself unable to take the distance between them. He removed his foot, and before Alfred could complain, Ivan grabbed him and pulled him into his lap.

Alfred gasped at the sudden movement, but didn't fight it. He grabbed onto Ivan's shoulders and started to rock his erection into Ivan's. The rough fabric of their clothes dulled the friction they needed, but it only made them work harder for it. Ivan held onto Alfred's hips as he kept his head buried in the crook of Alfred's neck. He could feel his pants getting wetter as he rocked his hips against Alfred's.

The two humped each other as hard and fast as possible, and as their climax approached Alfred grabbed Ivan's head and smashed their lips together. Alfred's moans were silenced by the kiss and Ivan enjoyed it to the fullest. He slipped his tongue deep into Alfred's mouth and bucked into him harshly. Alfred returned each buck with a push of his hips, and it didn't take much longer for them to cum.

Ivan broke the kiss as he felt his aching cock finally release in his pants—his white spunk soaking his underwear and pants. Alfred could feel the wet heat soaking through Ivan's clothes, and found himself going over the edge with him. He groaned the Russian's name as he came in his basketball shorts—a dark stain formed on his shorts and he shuddered on top of Ivan.

Ivan groaned as he felt Alfred scoot closer to him to kiss him, which made his limp cock press into the cum splattered inside his clothing. Alfred moaned softly himself and cupped Ivan's face once more to kiss him repeatedly. The kisses were deep and intrusive, and once Alfred let go of Ivan's lip after suckling on it, Ivan said:

"We need to go upstairs, now."

"Fuck yes," Alfred said in agreement.


	8. Closet - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan gets a chance to watch his crush
> 
> Warnings: Voyeurism

**Closet**

Ivan knew what he was doing was wrong on so many levels. His very morals were screaming at him at how wrong his situation was, and yet, he couldn't stop. He had been craving to be in Alfred's room, craving to be near the blonde, craving to see him unguarded.

It hadn't been in his intention to go into his house—the front door just happened to open up for him after he had the idea of leaving Alfred's gift safely in the house rather than outside it. It hadn't been in his intention to walk in—though he felt welcomed to do so. It hadn't been his intention to find the blonde's bedroom—the door happened to be open and inviting. And it surely hadn't been his intention to masturbate in Alfred's closet—the American had come home early and Ivan did need a place to hide… Besides it wasn't his fault he couldn't control his urges after seeing Alfred strip down to be comfortable, and lounging on his bed in nothing but a graphic tee and boxer briefs with little planets and stars on them.

Yes, his situation was wrong—seven kinds of not right, but he couldn't control it any longer. The only thing he could control was his voice, barely.

Ivan was on his knees in Alfred's closet, peeking through the slightly open door at the bed so close, yet so far from him. His cock was hot, wet, and heavy in his hands as he stroked himself, savoring the horrible situation he was in. His boxers and pants were bunched around his ankles, his belt jingled softly with every jerk of his hand, and his shirt was stuffed into his mouth. His violet eyes were fixated on Alfred as he laid on his bed doing something on his phone. The blonde was laying on his back, sprawled out, and it was a gorgeous angle for Ivan.

Alfred's legs were wide open, showing off the bulge in his space printed underwear. His shirt was up high enough to show off his abdomen, having shoved a hand underneath the thin material earlier to scratch himself. Ivan wanted to just step out of the closet and lick Alfred from toe to head then make love him so hard that neither would be able to leave the bed.

" _Fuck_ ," Ivan groaned out, the word muffled by the shirt.

His cock throbbed in his hand as he pictured his beloved fantasy in his mind. What he wouldn't give to reenact it in real life, but he knew he couldn't. Alfred would not be accepting of him if he just did what he desired to do, and he didn't want him to hate him.

Ivan felt his heart clench painfully in his chest as he looked at Alfred. His racing heart ached as he watched the love of his life sitting unreachable on the bed. He wanted to hold him so badly, confess his love, and never let him go.

God he loved him.

Ivan moaned lowly into his shirt as he jerked his cock particularly rough. He shut his eyes tightly as he felt his pleasure spike, his orgasm getting closer. He adjusted his stance in the closet, trying to get more comfortable, though his pants and underwear restricted his movements in the small space. He hissed as he rubbed the head of his cock, then looked back at Alfred to see the blonde now laying on his stomach.

His sculpted ass was now in his view, and Ivan knew he couldn't hold out any longer. He tried his hardest to hold it off, but as Alfred laid their oblivious and started to laugh at what was on his phone, Ivan lost it. Alfred's laugh was something he loved the most about the honey blonde and the moment he heard it his cum was spilling out. The thick white cum covered his hand and dripped onto the closet floor and door. He let out a deep growl as he bit hard into his shirt to keep silent.

When he finished he looked up to see Alfred getting off the bed and stretching out his body. Ivan found himself staring as he breathed harshly in the closet. When Alfred finished stretching, he left Ivan's line of sight, which the Russian tried to correct, but nearly fell over. The result was the closet door opening by a hair more and Ivan prayed like crazy that Alfred didn't notice. Fortunately for him Alfred didn't notice, and even more fortunate, or unfortunate, Alfred left the room. Ivan heard him walk down the stairs and in that moment Ivan realized how fortunate and unfortunate he was. He was given a chance to flee, to run back to his home without Alfred knowing a thing. On the other hand, he was given that chance, and he'd never get to see Alfred like he was now. Sure if he would just be brave enough to confess to Alfred then things would be different, but for better or worse, he wasn't sure. As he sat there in the closet with his limp dick still in hand with cold cum covering it and his hand, he couldn't bring himself to get up. Couldn't bring himself to clean up, pull up his pants, and sneak out the house.

No matter how wrong his situation was, how morally wrong everything was, Ivan couldn't stop himself from enjoying this rare opportunity.


	9. Seven Minutes In Heaven - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan gets sucked into a game of spin the bottle without knowing what would happen if he got picked.

**Seven Minutes In Heaven**

Ivan didn't know how he ended up participating in such a horrible game, but it was too late for him to back out now. He had tried previously and someone dressed as Death stopped him from leaving. He stood nervously around the table with other teens dressed up for the Halloween party as a bottle spun in the middle. He couldn't help but drag his eyes over every face around him as the bottle spun. Starting with his right stood Death, Captain Kirk, a typical masked pirate, someone dressed as a meme that he couldn't place, an elf of some sort, Captain America, a sexy maid, a cat, a teen in a military looking outfit, but wore a crown and carried a wand, a Pokémon trainer, and finally himself as the Sith Lord.

He couldn't recognize most of their faces due to makeup and masks, which he felt comfortable with. What he didn't feel comfortable with was when his attention was taken away from everyone else and went back to the bottle just in time to see it stop and point at him. He didn't even know what the game was about, having been dragged into it late, but he felt nervousness crash into him as he waited for his unknown fate. It was then that the masked pirate smiled widely and said:

"You! In the black cloak, and you Captain America!" Ivan looked up from the bottle then to see the other teen stare back at him. "You two are the lucky winners!" he declared, and let out a laugh as he moved to slouch onto Kirk, who tried to fight him off.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Captain America asked, his voice oddly familiar to Ivan.

The pirate smirked then and moved away from the teen he had been bothering.

"My dear friends," he started and went over to touch the Captain's shoulder and lead him over to Ivan. "You two get to have an experience of a life time," he nearly purred as he touched Ivan's shoulder as well and shoved him lightly into walking. "You two get seven glorious minutes, in heaven!" he said, his voice rising towards the end as he shoved the Sith Lord and Captain America into an awaiting closet.

Ivan whipped around quickly as he finally caught on to what was to happen to him, and just as he went for the door, it slammed in his face and clicked.

"I've locked you in, but I'll let you out once seven minutes is up!" the pirate said through the door and Ivan just frowned while the Captain America kicked at the door.

"NOT COOL DUDE!" he shouted.

It was this shout that made Ivan realize why the other teen's voice sounded familiar, and instantly his horrible situation got worse. He was trapped in a dark closet with his crush, Alfred Jones. A teen he had been harboring feelings for for nearly a year now. He had never had the courage to go up to Alfred, but now here he was in a closet with him for seven god awful minutes.

"Fucker," Alfred muttered as he finally left the door and started looking for a source of light, only to find nothing.

He let out a sigh at the realization and leaned back against the coats hanging in the closet.

"So…I'm going to take it that you're a straight guy under that costume. Though I can't see it now," Alfred said as he squinted into the darkness.

Ivan didn't know what to say to that, and ended up saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Are you?" he asked, his accent coming through out of nervousness.

Even though it was two simple words the accent that Ivan had gave away who he was. Alfred knew that nervous voice anywhere, having fawned over that accent for some time now. He instantly felt his heart pick up speed in his chest as he realized who he was stuck with. He felt his mind draw a blank as he stared at the nearly nonexistent outline that was Ivan's body in the dark closet.

Silence stretched between them and neither knew what to say or what to do. Ivan was antsy from Alfred's lack of response to his question, and Alfred was stunned that his crush for some odd months was right before him. However, this standstill was interrupted as the voice of the pirate came through the closet door.

"I don't hear any amour in there! It's already been two minutes!"

The two jumped in the darkness from the sudden voice and listened as another started to gripe at the pirate for being a pervert. Once the voices had faded from the door Ivan knew that this was his only chance to kiss Alfred without consequence. Alfred didn't know who he was and surely couldn't see him in the darkness.

It was just a harmless little game after all.

With his mind made up, Ivan took a step forward in the small space, but unknown to Ivan, Alfred had come across the same thoughts and the same plan, and stepped forward as well. This resulted in both smacking right into each other at an awkward angle that had them hissing in pain. Ivan had gotten his lips smashed by Alfred's forehead, and Alfred had smashed his nose into Ivan's body.

"F-Fuck, sorry, sorry!"

"I'm sorry too!"

Apologies and curses filled the small closet, but soon fell away as they collected themselves and tried again. Both of them having bruised their confidence, but still willing to take their only chance to indulge themselves in their crush.

Alfred didn't know Ivan wanted to kiss him again until he felt his hands on his face. They felt a round a bit, until a thump brushed his lips and not soon after a pair of soft lips took its place. He tensed in surprise, which made Ivan feel self-conscious and want to pull back. He didn't want to upset Alfred or do anything he didn't want, and started to pull away, feeling heart broken. But before he could be completely free of Alfred, the blonde grabbed his cloak. Ivan stopped instantly and Alfred quickly moved to close the gap between them, miss-stepping from the quick movement in the small closet, and fell into Ivan. He ended up kissing his shoulder rather than his lips as he fell, and Ivan stumbled back himself until he was caught by the wall and coats.

Alfred gave a muttered apology and tired his damnedest to fight off the embarrassment eating him alive. Ivan only smiled and moved Alfred's face up to kiss him again. Alfred instantly felt better and after a few lazy kisses he started to make them eager and rushed. Alfred wanted to drown in Ivan's kiss and quickly found himself doing so when he felt Ivan's tongue prod into his mouth. He shivered moaned softly as he allowed Ivan's tongue to taste him. Ivan found himself kissing Alfred hungrily and quickly losing his will to stand. He started to slide down the wall as he reached up to pull off Alfred's mask and run his fingers through his hair. Alfred moved down with him—unfazed—and even started to pull off Ivan's cloak once he felt his mask being pulled off. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he liked the idea of there being less clothing and more touching.

Neither of them knew how addictive it could be to kiss the other in secret. Ivan couldn't get enough of Alfred's sugary taste, no doubt caused by candy and punch. Alfred felt the same and was unyielding in his kisses as they finally became seated on the floor of the closet.

"Ah, h-hold on Ivan," Alfred muttered as he felt his legs start to hurt from the awkward angle he fell into.

The Russian in question stopped his kisses as asked to allow Alfred to adjust himself, neither of them realizing that Alfred said his name until the blonde was seated in his lap. The moment Alfred had straddled his lap and sat down he realized two things, one he had just said Ivan's name, and two Ivan was just as hard as he was. He hadn't even realized he had an erection until he felt it poke into Ivan's stomach. But even with that being awkward, it didn't compare to the fact that he said Ivan's name. He didn't know what to say to try and cover it up, he didn't even know if he should care to cover it up, it wasn't like Ivan knew who he was… right?

"Alfred."

_'Fuck me running,'_ was the only thing to go through Alfred's head.

The heated atmosphere from before cooled off dramatically as Alfred's name fell from Ivan's lips. As much as hearing it made Alfred happy it also made him nervous, nervous that Ivan would now push him away. Ivan himself had been panicking as well after hearing his name, but he easily got over it as he realized something. If Alfred could kiss him while knowing who he was, then there wasn't a problem. Alfred wanted him, and that's all he needed.

"Alfred…" Ivan trailed unsure of what to say, whether to ask if he wanted to continue or not.

He was never really good with words, but he didn't want to lose his chance with Alfred. He could still feel Alfred's erection, although it had wilted a bit, unlike his own that was pressing against Alfred's ass. He couldn't help that the person he'd been pining for was finally in his lap. Ivan wanted to make Alfred's his, but in order to do that he had to make Alfred comfortable again. The silence that came from Alfred was unsettling and he had to fix that. He moved his hands up to Alfred's face to cup his cheeks and pulled the other close enough to bump noses. Alfred's breath hitched from the contact and he found himself saying Ivan's name again in a questioning whisper. Ivan didn't say anything back only rubbing his thumb against Alfred's cheek before pulling him in for another kiss.

Alfred found his nerves relaxing from the kiss and started to melt into Ivan. He could only surmise that Ivan didn't mind that it was him he was kissing, which made his heart race once more. He moved forward absentmindedly, poking Ivan once more with his half erect cock but also unintentionally rubbing himself against Ivan. He tried to get closer, wanting to kiss Ivan deeper, and the Russian eagerly obliged him. Ivan moved his hands from Alfred's face to his waist and started to pull and push his hips. He liked the feeling of Alfred moving against him and couldn't help but want more of it. Alfred didn't complain in the slightest, he moaned into their kiss and even bucked into Ivan.

The teens gasped and groaned and as they rocked against each other, but soon Alfred couldn't take it. He wanted to feel more and started to work off the tunic and the rest of Ivan's cloak. Ivan grunted as he felt Alfred's warm hands slip under his clothes and touch his skin. He shivered as he felt them trail down to his pants and bit his lip as Alfred began to undo his belt. He didn't stop Alfred from undoing them, and once he heard the zipper come undone he moved his own hands to get Alfred out of his custom.

It was only a matter of seconds before Ivan managed to get Alfred's costume mostly off. He had found the zipper and pulled it down and stripped Alfred quickly of the suit, pushing him back onto the floor to get it bunched up at his boots. He wanted to remove it all, but didn't feel like fretting with the boots. He didn't even realize he had done all of this until he finally stopped and could feel Alfred holding onto his arms that were placed on either side of his torso. Ivan was between Alfred's legs, caged in by custom binding his feet and had his pants falling off his hips since Alfred had undone them. He moved up Alfred's body to kiss him, but both of them gasped as their cocks brushed against each other. They were still clothed in underwear, but it still caught them by surprise.

"Fuck me," Alfred said suddenly in a groan.

Ivan gawked at hearing and felt his face catch fire.

"A-Are you sure?" Ivan asked.

Alfred himself was blushing like mad after saying what he wanted. He had honestly never gone all the way with another guy, and he definitely imaged doing so in a more, respectable situation.

"Yeah…" he said slowly a little uncertain.

"Alfred," Ivan said a bit firmly, wanting a straight answer.

"God, I… I want to! I do! I wish it was like in a bed or something, but you're right fuckin' here, in real life, and I just…" Alfred trailed off as he felt his embarrassment consuming him.

Ivan only sighed in response and moved down to lay fully on Alfred. Alfred shivered from feeling Ivan's weight press into him and felt his breath coming out in short huffs as Ivan kissed his forehead.

"Okay, but we can do it in a bed later," Ivan assured then added, "I-If you want! That is."

"There's…there's gonna be a later?" Alfred asked, hopeful.

"If, you want there to be," Ivan replied, and grateful that Alfred couldn't see his face because he knew he was bright red in the face.

"I do."

Ivan felt relief and apprehension come over him and he quickly sealed their new relationship with a series of kisses. Alfred was left breathless from them and started to moan as he pushed his hips into Ivan. The older teen grunted and moved his hands to pin Alfred's hips down as he started to rut against him. He humped Alfred roughly as they made-out on the closet floor, but his thrusts faltered as he felt Alfred's cock slip out of his underwear and touch him. He stopped all together as he realized he had dragged Alfred's boxers down with each passing thrust. Ivan bit his bottom lip and reached down to touch Alfred, and Alfred gasped and bucked his hips. He never thought he'd get to feel Ivan's hands on him like this and it was better than he ever imagined.

From here it felt like blur to Alfred, he found himself shivering and twitching on the floor as moans passed his lips while Ivan stroked him. He was so wrapped up in the sensation that the nearly didn't notice Ivan starting to open him up until there were two fingers in him. He tried to stay relaxed but Ivan's fingers were much thicker than his own. It was then he wished he had bought a dildo when he had the chance some odd days ago. He hadn't done it out of fear of his mother or anyone in his family finding it, but right now he wished badly that he had bought. At least then he would know what to expect, would be better accepting Ivan, which was pretty damn hard at the moment. He had three fingers up his ass now and he hoped to fuck that Ivan would find his prostate before he'd break. Luckily for him Ivan did and soon the tension in his body melted and the pain became nearly nonexistent.

"Oh fuck!" Alfred cried out hoarsely.

He jerked his hips down to make Ivan's fingers ram into his prostate once more and Ivan felt his mouth dry out. Even though he couldn't see anything he could feel and hear quite well and it was killing him. The way Alfred tightened and loosened around his fingers was perfect and the noises he let out made his cock throb.

"C-Can I put it in?" he asked eagerly, his voice cracking a bit from how dry his throat felt.

"Y-yeah," Alfred breathed out, and shivered as the fingers were quickly removed.

Alfred eagerly waited for Ivan to push into him, and braced himself for it when he felt the tip of Ivan's cock press into him. He bit his bottom lip as he realized quickly that even though Ivan was 17 he was pretty damn big. The head of it alone started to stretch him more than Ivan's fingers and he hissed as the rest of him eased in. Ivan was long, thick, and perfect, though it stung a bit as he pushed in. When he was finally balls deep into Alfred he remained still for two reasons: 1) to let Alfred adjust, and 2) so he wouldn't cum. Alfred just felt so perfect around him that he knew if he moved he'd be cumming right then and there.

"You ready?" Ivan asked after some time, and Alfred gave a breathless 'yes'.

Ivan did his best to start out slow easing out and in of Alfred, but as time wore on he lost his gently rhythm. He couldn't keep steady for the life of him and soon had Alfred crying out for him as he dug his nails into his back. He had his hands on either side of Alfred as he pounded into his ass. He never thought having sex could feel and sound so good. He wasn't a virgin by no means, but never had he had sex with someone that felt this great. His cock was throbbing inside of Alfred and he could feel Alfred's own cock twitching against his body and leaking. Ivan wandered briefly if Alfred felt as good as he did, if this was his first time, but as Alfred clung to him he found the ability to not care. He was close to his climax and so was Alfred and that's all he wanted to focus on.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, Ivan—I… I—" Alfred cut himself off, unable to form the words he needed as he felt himself getting closer.

He was right on the edge and couldn't help but arch his back every passing second as it got closer. He moved a hand to find Ivan's face, accidentally smashing it right into his nose, but quickly apologized for it as he brought Ivan in for a kiss.

Even if they weren't in a bed at Ivan's place or his own, he was glad to have done it in a closet. Or so he thought. As if thinking this was a cue for everything that could go wrong could, the closet door opened. A flooding of bright colorful lights came into the closet and Alfred opened his eyes as he broke away from the kiss in time to see a pirate come looking in.

"Ah, sorry! I got sidetracked and forgot abou—" The pirate fell silent as he looked into the closet and saw Alfred looking back for a brief moment before he screwed his eyes shut and came.

Ivan grunted as Alfred tightened up around him and it was enough for him to go over the edge as well. He came hard and deep into Alfred, filling him with everything he had. When he finished he eased himself down onto Alfred's chest and started to kiss his neck and work up. He was completely oblivious to the light or prying eyes until he got to Alfred's unmoving lips. He tried to kiss him only to get no response and realized then that Alfred felt extremely tense.

Ivan looked up to Alfred to see his blue eyes blown wide as he stared in horror at something behind him. Ivan gave a confused look as he realized that he could in-fact see Alfred, then tensed up as well as he looked behind himself. What he was faced with was the pirate from before, but this time he could see his face, his mask having been removed. He found himself blushing darkly and the pirate did too before he started to smile widely.

"Looks like you two enjoyed heaven no?" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh my god Francis!" Alfred yelled suddenly, then moved his hands to cover his face. "FUCK YOU AND GET OUT!"

"Aaawww, I can't join?" Francis asked in mock disappointment.

Ivan looked back to Alfred to see him in complete despair, and he sighed and moved his body to block Francis' view of him.

"Francis close the door before I get angry," Ivan said coldly as a thin childish smile came to his round face.

Francis raised both his eyebrows at the threat and knew better than to push any further.

"Fine, but you know there are bedrooms upstairs—"

"Francis!"

The French teen rolled his eyes at Ivan then backed away.

"Alright, I'm closing it! But I'm not locking it!" he shouted before shutting the door and walking away.

The closet was quickly plunged into darkness once more, and Ivan turned back to Alfred who he knew was still covering his face.

"He's gone now."

"I know, but…" Alfred trailed off as fear gripped him. "Can, can you get off of me now?"

Ivan frowned a bit at hearing that but did as told. He slipped out of Alfred and both grunted softly from the action. Alfred stayed where he was and Ivan moved to use a coat to clean them off. He could care less about where he was, all he wanted to do was make Alfred feel better.

"Alfred, it'll be okay. Francis may be a jerk, but he won't tell anyone."

"I know, but he saw me! He saw me fucking cum, and I saw him looking right at me and that's so fuckin' embarrassing! This was my first and he fuckin' saw it!"

Ivan stared at Alfred unsure of what to say. Silence stretched between them for a while until Ivan finally reached down to pull Alfred up into his arms to hug him.

"We can do this again at my place. No one is ever really home and I have a lock on my door. I'll make you forget about Francis," Ivan said assuringly and kissed Alfred's face that he still covered up with his hands.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**NOTE:** Yes, Ludwig is Jorgen Von Strangle from Fairly Odd Parents and you know you love it too XD

 


	10. The Great Braginsky - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred accounts his time with the mysterious Great Braginsky. (Based off of The Great Gatsby cause I remembered how gay Nick was for Gatsby and well... my brain never quits XP)

**The Great Braginsky**

I never thought moving to New York would put me where I am. I had come to make a living in banking while residing in a forgotten home among towering mansions. I had this simple task at hand, but upon getting an invitation to the house next door that task had fallen away. The invitation was to a party held by my neighbor, a man of mystery, of foreign descent, of wealth. I had never laid eyes on him before that night, but I always had a feeling he was looking upon me through his many windows. It was at this party that I finally did lay eyes on this man shrouded by rumors of murder and royalty, of war heroics and paranoia.

It had been simply coincidence, or so I thought, but upon looking at him it felt like fate. For a man of my stature I knew I was in trouble. The sight of Braginsky's pale blonde hair, almost starlight in the glow of the party and fireworks. His unusual violet eyes had drawn me in and there I stayed as he smiled at me, and there I fell in love as he pronounced his name.

_"Ivan Braginsky, dorogoy."_

I had no idea anyone could have a voice so rich and smooth, never minding the exotic word he had used. I enjoyed my time that night, often saying his name just to enjoy the sound of it, the taste of it, on my lips. I followed him for some time until he was pulled away on business. It was then I met my cousin's friend Sakura, a woman of high class from Japan who made her way to New York. I had met her once before upon visiting Maddie just days before. I may have lost Braginsky that night, but Sakura had accompanied me well, until she too was called away.

After that party, after that extravagance, I found myself being asked a favor. A favor to ask my dear cousin Maddie to tea by Braginsky himself. Although, to be correct it was indirectly. Sakura had told me this favor over tea after spending lunch with Braginsky himself only minutes before, though he never mentioned the favor. But it was also then that Sakura told me something of importance, something so monumental that I could barely breathe.

_"Listen Alfred, Braginsky told me everything. The parties, the money, everything!"_ she had said. _"They're all for Maddie, to impress her. They had met five years ago after he moved to Chicago, but then he had to leave her. What for, I don't know, he wouldn't say. He loved her Alfred, but he had to leave her for something of importance and that's when Gilbert came in. He knows she's married to him, but he wants you to invite her to tea so he can meet her once more in passing."_

That's what she had told me and I felt like the wind had left my lungs as my chest ached. I knew I shouldn't have been so swept away by Braginsky, but I couldn't help myself. Even so, with my feelings aside, my dear cousin was a married woman. A married woman with an unfaithful husband, which I had witnessed firsthand after being used by Gilbert as a cover to see his mistress Eliza. Maddie was a married woman with a child she barely paid mind to. With all this in mind, I had agreed to invite Maddie to tea.

When I had gotten home from seeing Sakura I had noticed Ivan standing tall and curious outside his home. It was a castle more than mansion and it was lit up like a carnival, as if he was holding another party. It was there as I watched him turn around that I could tell he was waiting for me, waiting for my answer to his favor. As much as it pained me to say it, I did, and he looked so happy and eager. He went on to talk of his plans for fixing my untamed yard and repairing the façade of my home. Doing all this work for my cousin.

It hurt, but I smiled.

The tea party I held two days after that night resulted in a stifling atmosphere for me. Ivan had sent dozens of workers to clean up my home and even as it began to rain he arrived with an army of sunflowers, red carnations, and white trilliums. It took my breath away as they filled up my home and as I sat surrounded by all of them Ivan stood front and center nervous and worried. Maddie was running late, and the rain kept coming, but I sat calmly hoping Maddie never came. Maddie was a girl of whimsy and fickleness. She could never settle on a decision of her own and always seemed to be day dreaming. Her airy personality resulted in her being late quite often, but at the stroke of 4:02 p.m. she arrived. The moment we had heard her car Ivan ran out of the house and I frantically tried to sooth him but I had to leave him in order to let Maddie in. Maddie was dressed in lavender and white, with a head scarf around her short cut blonde hair. It was only seconds after she gawked over the flowers that I found Ivan at my door. He was dripping wet from the rain and all he could muster was a:

_"Sorry I was passing through but the rain…"_

The stifling atmosphere grew when Ivan and Maddie finally met and I could only stare at my polished shoes with an occasional glance at Ivan. He was so nervous and stiff in her presences I found it adorable. I knew however that I couldn't let it stay that way, so I left the room on a lie that I needed to go to town. Ivan had quickly cornered me before I could leave out into the rain.

_"You can't leave yet dorogoy. I have nothing to say, I should be the one to leave,"_ he had said sounding frantic.

I had replied with: _"She's just as nervous as you."_

This seemed to calm him instantly and he patted me on the shoulder before going back. I left then and stood in my backyard behind a tree. I thought of nothing and just listened to the rain for an hour before going back in. When I did, I saw them so close together on the couch whispering. Ivan still towered over Maddie even though they sat next to each other. Maddie smiled widely and touched her short blonde hair occasionally as she laughed at his words. I envied her. They seemed to be in their own world, until I bumped into my end table and knocked over a basket of white trilliums. I never felt more embarrassed in my life, but it got their attention. And as I apologized Ivan said:

_"Let's go to my place. I want to give Maddie a tour, and you too since I never did so properly."_

I had found myself saying yes.

We walked through my yard huddled under umbrellas, Maddie and Ivan sharing and I by myself, to his driveway to walk through his tall iron gates. We walked up the long road then a short staircase to his front door. The instant the door was opened by a butler on hand Maddie gasped, her blue violet eyes growing wide.

_"It's so grand,"_ she had said.

_"Thank you moye solnyshko,"_ was what Ivan replied.

Even though I didn't know what he said, I knew that it held more heart than his usual saying.

We toured through grand halls, large rooms, and passed ornate art. Ivan showed us his bedroom which was located in a tower. He eagerly showed Maddie all the expensive clothes he owned and a scrapbook, just one of many, that held everything that Maddie had ever given to Ivan—flowers, letters, photos. I realized then that Ivan was truly unyielding in his want for my cousin.

After the bedroom I spotted a piano of such vast size that rested on a balcony that overlooked the ballroom. It was there that Maddie said she wanted to dance and Ivan made it so. He had a butler fetch a man named Roderich Edelstein, who resided in the house for the last 6 months after attending a party and then never leaving. I stood on the sidelines watching the two dance with such intimacy and grace as the piano was played. I wanted nothing more than to stand in Maddie's place.

After all of this. After seeing what Ivan was, how he was, what he wanted. I stand here in the ballroom again days later with a brandy in hand and an Ivan who had more than enough. We had been talking nonstop since I had arrived at his home for yet another outstanding party. I had never seen Ivan tipsy in the few short months that I'd known him, but it was quite a sight. He didn't look drunk at all. You wouldn't know it at all until he spoke. His Russian accent came through more and the language itself slipped in more frequently as well. I didn't understand most of what he said but I loved just hearing him talk.

I ended up getting lost in his voice and in the brandy, but I soon came to reality as I felt a hand on my cheek. I looked up to see Ivan looking at me so endearing, so pleadingly, and it made my mouth go dry.

"Moye solnyshko," he said softly.

I had come to find that Ivan only used that term with Maddie and even though I felt the need to leave at hearing it, I stayed. Ivan rubbed his thumb against my cheek and I could tell he was taking in the sight of my face—short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, freckles, and a blush I knew was there from how hot my face felt.

"Moye solnyshko," he said again smiling.

I knew then that he was seeing me as Maddie. It honestly wouldn't be the first time someone did. We had always been seen as twins, even though she was older than me by a few days and was woman. I never really cared for it, but tonight as Ivan looked at me as if wanting to kiss me, I did. I hated and praised that I looked like Maddie as I noticed Ivan leaning in. My breath hitched as his lips touched mine, and before I could even come to my senses and back away, he closed the gap.

Ivan's lips pressed gently against mine and I couldn't stop myself from returning it. I've only indulged in this side of myself three times in my 29 years of existence and this third time swept me away. The way Ivan pressed his lips to mine became needier and needier. I try to keep up, kissing harder, but Ivan took a step forward and ran his tongue over my lips.

I lost my grip on my brandy then.

It fell and shattered, but it was barely heard over the music and party goers on the other side of the house. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and he quickly holds me to his chest. His broad chest is against me as his tongue roams my mouth. I never had a kiss that tasted like his—so sinful, so perfect, so intoxicating. I felt weak, as if I'd collapse any second, and Ivan seemed to notice for he tightened his hold on me. I could feel his arms around my waist and his large hands rubbing my hip and face.

When we finally pulled apart for air Ivan wouldn't stop kissing me. He trailed his thin lips down my cheek to my neck, but when he got to the collar of my suit he stopped. I could feel him freeze as if he remember just who was before him and I felt my heart tighten more in my chest.

"Ivan," I found myself saying.

"Alfred," he replied then pulled back to look at me. I couldn't tell what was going on in his head as he looked at me. Confusion, guilt, lust, or fear, it all seemed to be on his face, but for who, I couldn't tell. "Alfred," he said again, my god I wish I had way to keep him saying it, "come with me."

Against my better judgment, I allowed myself to be swept further away by the man. Ivan held my hand gently and he led me through the house, to a room I had once been in before.

His bedroom looked even more gorgeous at night. The black cotton sheets and silk comforter reflected the moonlight and the glow of the party outside below. It looked so inviting even though I had witnessed Ivan and Maddie on that same bed nearly a week ago talking about how nice his clothes where. This memory made me pause mid-step and Ivan turned around to look at me. He still had that look that conveyed so much and so little that it made me almost forget why I stopped walking. He didn't say anything to me, but it looked like he wanted to. It looked like he wanted to put an end to what we were doing, to apologize, but the thought of that made me panic. I realized as I stepped towards him and kissed Ivan firmly and urgently that even if it was one night, even if he forgot it happened, even if I was a replacement, I wanted to be with him. Even though I've been with two other men before, I'd never had the pleasure of having true sex, and as we walked towards the bed, I knew I wanted that to change. I want to make Ivan love me, just for a night; want him to call me that endearment he only used for Maddie, I want so much from him that it hurts.

"Moye solnyshko," Ivan said, love dripping from the endearment as he kissed my neck and removed my tie.

I could only hope to believe that it was meant for me as he laid me down on his bed. I felt like I was in haze, a drunken haze that I never wanted to come out of. I lost myself in it, in Ivan as he moved his hands over my body, removing piece after piece of my suit. It wasn't long before I was completely bare and Ivan sat between my legs staring at me. He had the look of man who knew what he was doing but also didn't.

I started to feel self-conscious as he stared at me, his violet eyes seemed as intrusive as the billboard overlooking the Valley of Ashes. Gazing up and down my body, studying every inch of me, and I felt compelled to stop him. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him then kissed his cheek.

"It's okay," I said, and just like that he hugged me back.

He hugged me as if I was something precious to hold, something to be cherished.

"Thank you, dorogoy," he said softly, and I felt like I would cry from hearing that.

"Think nothing of it."

With that I laid back down and took Ivan with me. He showered my body in kisses as his hands roamed over my lean but toned form. Every place he touched seemed to catch fire and he burned a trail down to my erection. My breath hitched as his hands roamed over it and started to stroke me.

"Ah, Ivaaann."

When I moaned out his name he seemed to stop, and I cursed inwardly thinking I ruined everything, but to my surprise I hadn't. Ivan had only stopped to get lotion, which I found out once his hand returned, warm and slick. I couldn't help the moans and noises that came from me after that.

He kissed my hips as he stoked me, and soon started to slow his movements to invest in his kisses more. He didn't kiss me to leave marks, I could tell from how gentle it was, but I tried not to mind it. Ivan moved his lips to my legs and kissed up to my ankle, and the way he lavished me with those lips was criminal. He looked right at me as he kissed my ankle and muttered something in Russian that made my cock throb. He looked so desperate and so hungry, and I was willing to help him.

I watched him starting to kiss down my leg once more, and as he did so I nudge his still hand off my manhood and down to my entrance. Ivan seemed to hesitate when I did this, and I assured him it was fine after working in my own finger as a demonstration. He seemed captivated by the act and though I had wanted him to open me up, I ended up doing it myself. Using the lotion from his hand I spread legs for him wider as I worked myself open. I shivered under his gaze and felt like I could cum just from him watching me.

By the time I had three fingers in I was unable to continue. I was at my limit and I just wanted Ivan inside me already. I looked up to him to see him still watching me as if I was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen, but his trance broke once I pulled my fingers out. I reached for him, grabbing at his shirt that he still stubbornly had on. I obliged to undress him, taking off his vest and tie, then unbuttoning his shirt. I went to take it off as well as the undershirt, but he stopped me. He didn't tell me why, but I didn't need to hear it from him. I could see that he was wanting the true Maddie to see him bare. I conveyed that I understood with a nod and went down to undo his pants. I felt my chest aching but my heart racing as I left his pants on and pulled free his manhood through his underwear. I gawked at how large Ivan was. Never had I seen anyone so big in my life and I wondered if it would even fit.

Ivan seemed to notice my worries for he removed my hand from him and started to kiss me to sooth me. I melted into the kisses and laid back down as he moved up my body. I moaned into the kiss as I felt his manhood graze mine. I must note again that I had never truly had sex with another man, thus I was not all prepared for when Ivan pushed into me. He went in slowly, but that didn't dull the pain I felt very much. I clung to Ivan, burying my face into his shirts as tears pricked my eyes. I didn't want him to think I hated it, and it seemed to work because he held me close and kissed my neck.

"You're so perfect, moye solnyshko," Ivan whispered into my ear as he began to thrust.

The pain I first felt soon died off as Ivan struck something in me that made me twitch and cry out. Ivan easily kept hitting that spot with his smooth and even thrusts, and my god I never felt anything so amazing—yet it still hurt me. Ivan moved in way that seemed like he was savoring every part of me. He never sped up to get rougher, he only stayed calm and gentle as if treasuring a fragile lover, Maddie. My thoughts where only confirmed as he started to call out that endearment between moans and grunts.

I made the best of it, thinking it was meant for myself, and it made me feel like I was floating. I felt so loved, so treasured, that I lost myself in my fictitious world of happiness. I called out Ivan's name and urged him to move a little quicker as I felt my climax coming. Ivan readily obliged to my needs and the endearment kept flowing from his lips, but my world shattered as the true name he wanted came through.

"Moye solnyshko, Maddie. A-Ah, Maddie," he panted out.

I couldn't help the tears that came forth as he brought me over the edge. I never thought it possible to cum with a broken heart, but I managed it. I cried out for Ivan, desperately, and Ivan cried out for Maddie. I gasped as I felt him empty himself in me, clinging to me as he came, and as much as I'd love to say that I hated it, I didn't. I loved the feel of him filling me and holding me, I loved it, even if it was meant for my cousin.

When we finished we laid on the bed side by side, but we didn't look at each other. I stared up at the ceiling then around the cylindrical room before settling on the balcony window. I could hear the party still going on below, and as I let out a yawn I knew I should leave. I knew that I should get up, gather my clothes, and leave, but I stayed. I rolled over to face Ivan who was already asleep. I covered us with the sheets and blankets of his bed, wiped the tears from my eyes, then took his hand in mine before falling to sleep.

I knew that as I fell asleep that in the morning it would be like nothing happened. Ivan would be hungover and I would laugh about our sleeping together. I would say that I got very drunk from the party and must have stripped myself and passed out in his room. I would apologize for it and he'd possibly invite me to breakfast. And over that breakfast he would possibly ask about Maddie, and I would possibly indulge him.

  


* * *

**Translations:** dorogoy - darling | moye solnyshko - my sunshine

***I really want to continue this but... I don't know u.u***

 


	11. Taken - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan is a 28 year old whose been captivated by a 7 year old named Alfred. (I have no idea why I thought this up :T)
> 
> Warnings: Pedophilia/Underage sex/Abandonment

**Taken**

_Taken with him. Taken by him._

 

Ivan let out a tired sigh as he opened his front door. The work he was dragged down by at his job had taken its toll on him and he wanted nothing more than to be in bed for the rest of the evening. He rolled his left shoulder, trying to relieve the stiffness of it, as he set down his satchel and kicked the door closed. His tired violet eyes scanned the surrounding rooms in their line of sight, noticing how all the lights were on and the TV played without an audience. Ivan sighed again as he walked into the front room to turn everything off, then went to the kitchen to do the same there. He went from room to room turning things off until he made it to his office. There he found the cause of his power bill rising, sitting at his own little desk working diligently on something. Ivan watched him color, until his attention was taken by Ivan's presences. Blue eyes snapped up to meet violet and a bright smile was etched across the seven year old boy's face.

"You're back!"

"Da Alfred," Ivan said as the boy hopped up from his chair and went to Ivan.

Alfred tackled Ivan's legs in a hug, which Ivan reciprocated by bending down and patting Alfred's back. When Alfred pulled back he smiled up at Ivan then motioned for him to come down to his level to plant a kiss on his lips. Ivan felt the fatigue of the day lift somewhat upon receiving the kiss and kissed back eagerly. Alfred stood up on his tiptoes as he tried to keep up with Ivan, but eventually had to pull back.

"You're getting better at grownup kisses, little one," Ivan praised and Alfred beamed a smile.

"I've been practicing!" he said happily then went back to his table.

Ivan eyed Alfred as he plopped back into his chair and started to color again. He moved over to the blonde to look at what he was doing.

"That looks good Alfred. In fact…" Ivan trailed off as he reached down for the paper. He examined the color by number that he had assigned Alfred for his schooling and smiled as did the quick math in his head.

"Did I do good?" Alfred asked as he looked up at Ivan expectantly. "I'm still coloring it."

Ivan grinned and placed the paper back on the table.

"You did well. Well enough to get a reward," Ivan purred and Alfred blushed slightly.

"Is, is it a grownup reward?" he asked, his face getting darker as he fidgeted in his chair.

Ivan's grin stretches wider at hearing this, and he couldn't help but nod his head. Alfred's face lit up instantly, but then he quickly tried to keep calm as he watched Ivan get down to the floor. Once he was seated, Alfred waited patiently to be told what to do.

"Take off your shorts Alfred," Ivan finally instructed.

Alfred nodded his head obediently and got up from his chair to undo his clothing. He easily pushed down his shorts then grabbed his briefs, but Ivan stopped him there.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, moye solnyshko," Ivan purred.

"Sorry," Alfred said in an embarrassed tone.

Ivan felt his heart skip a beat at hearing that little apology and leaned forward to kiss the boy. Ivan couldn't help but feel pride in knowing that Alfred wanted him as much as he wanted Alfred. He didn't think it'd be so easy to train Alfred to accept and enjoy what he had to offer. It honestly felt as if it had only been yesterday when he had managed to have penetrative sex with the boy. In actuality, it had been some months ago, but the memory of it was so vivid and perfect that it never failed to get Ivan in the mood.

Alfred had been so shy and scared that he wouldn't be able to fit Ivan. He didn't believe that Ivan's massive cock could go into his butt and make them both feel good, but once Ivan managed it, he was proven wrong. Alfred had felt weird about it, not used to the strange sensation of something going in him that was that large, but eventually he had warmed up to it. Ivan had been grooming him for that day, using fingers and toys that gradually got bigger. He didn't want to hurt Alfred in the slightest, though the pain Alfred felt when they had had sex was unavoidable. Ivan had tried his best to ease it, to make sure Alfred would enjoy it, and his efforts had been worthwhile.

"You got bigger," Alfred's voice rang as the kisses finally stopped.

His words dragging Ivan from his treasured memory to look at the seven year old. Alfred pointed down to Ivan's crotch and Ivan nodded his head.

"It got that why because of you moye solnyshko."

"I know!" Alfred said with a beaming smile and Ivan couldn't hold himself back much longer.

Alfred was truly the sunshine in his dull life. He couldn't believe he managed to live most of his 28 years of life without Alfred. Sure he had other kids that filled that void in his heart, but none of them were perfect like Alfred. None of them were as accepting or as loving as Alfred. The previous children would always be so fearful of him, so unwilling, and even trying to train them took much too long, but Alfred was different. Instead of picking him up from a crowded place, an unsupervised backyard, or lonesome car, Ivan had practically rescued Alfred.

Ivan had been watching potential children playing at a park across town from his home some months ago. He had no intention of taking any of them, having rid himself of his latest child not long before. That kid had been too much work for him and he dropped her off at an orphanage for them to deal with getting her home. So in all, he was tired and just wanted to watch from afar, but that changed when he had caught sight of Alfred. That blonde headed seven year old was dressed in purple overall shorts, a deep blue shirt with stars all over it, red sneakers, and had Scooby-Doo bandaids sprinkled onto his legs and arms. He scampered into the playground and easily joined in on the fun with the other kids around. Ivan couldn't keep his eyes off of him when he saw him. His heart had felt like it had stopped upon seeing the boy and his cock agreed with what he was seeing. It was then he made up his mind to take Alfred, but to do so he needed to be aware of a parent or anyone old enough to care for the boy.

He had seen various parents and grandparents all minding their own business, none so much as looking at their own children as they talked amongst themselves or were on their phones or busy with some other distraction. He looked back at Alfred to see if he'd point out his guardian in some fashion, and lucky for Ivan he had. The blonde boy had been shouting from the top of the slide and waving his arms to get his mother's attention. The woman in question was not what Ivan had expected however. She wasn't bright or cheerful looking as her son, she looked tired and a bit annoyed judging from the frown on her face. She stood near an empty park bench with a small backpack in her hands and her purse.

Ivan had watched her for a moment then looked back to Alfred just as he went down the slide, then back to her. She didn't seem very impressed with Alfred's actions and Ivan felt a bit of anger towards her. He felt like Alfred should have been praised, but obviously she didn't feel the same. Ivan hadn't known what her problem was until he started to notice how she watched Alfred. She watched him as if she didn't want to be seen by him. She was slowly setting down his backpack on the bench and moving away from it all the while watching him and hoping he wouldn't notice her. Ivan was dumbfounded when he realized this, and even more shocked when he watched her leave the park, get into her car, and drive off.

Ivan had been floored the moment the car was out of sight. He couldn't believe, and still couldn't to this day, that someone who gave birth to such a vibrant, beautiful, amazing, child could just abandon them at a park. Ivan had felt so disgusted and angered that he hadn't even realized that Alfred had come to notice he was alone. He had only took notice when Alfred had come running up to the bench that his mother had been standing at and saw his backpack. Alfred's wide blue eyes had been filled with fear and sadness as he started to look around the park frantically. Ivan had felt his heart breaking as he watched Alfred run around trying to find his mother and called out to her.

"Where are you?" "I _promise_ to be good if you come out!" "Mommy?" "I'm sorry!"

Ivan had felt like crying at seeing what was going on and looked around at the other parents to see them ignoring him. Ivan wanted to beat those who ignored the blonde, but refrained from doing so as he stood from the bench he had been sitting on. He went to walk up to Alfred and rescue him from his disappear, but Alfred had spotted him first. Those teary blue eyes locked onto him and he ran up to him to eagerly ask about his mother. Ivan couldn't help himself once Alfred was in his range and he picked up the boy, who tried to fight off his tears, and carried him off to his car as he soothed him.

Alfred had asked where they were going at realizing they were leaving the park, and Ivan had said the truth.

"I'm taking you home with me little one. Your mother had left you on purpose, but I can't leave you. I've fallen for you the moment I saw you and in time you will feel the same."

Alfred hadn't been sure of what any of that meant, but all he knew was that being with this man was better than his mother or being alone. And he had come to accept his abandonment easily with the help of Ivan loving him thoroughly.

"I love you Ivan," Alfred said as he looked at Ivan.

Ivan smiled at hearing those words and kissed Alfred once more.

"I love you too," Ivan said as he lowered his head a little to kiss Alfred's soft tan thigh. "I'm glad I met you," Ivan said tenderly as he kissed Alfred's other thigh.

"Me too," Alfred said as he watched Ivan smile against his thigh then kiss his crotch.

Ivan sighs as he kisses Alfred's crotch again then wraps his lips over the little bulge there. He can feel Alfred's small cock stiffen in his underwear and eagerly licks at it. Alfred gasps and twitches in his chair as Ivan licks at him through his tight briefs. He grabs Ivan's hair and shudders as he feels Ivan's tongue dip into his underwear—having dragged down the waistband to expose him. Ivan took a moment to admire Alfred's prepubescent cock, no matter how many times he saw it he could never get enough of it. It was no bigger than his index finger, clean cut (although some foreskin remained), and hairless. It was adorable to look at and Ivan felt his own cock throb as he touched it. He gently stroked Alfred's erection for a while before leaning forward and taking it all in his mouth. It felt like having a sausage link resting on his tongue and he moaned softly as he started to suck on it.

Alfred shivered and moaned as Ivan sucked on him. He had come to love the way grownups showed love to each other, and was happy that he could show his love to Ivan even though he was only seven.

"Ivan!"

The boy tightened his grip on Ivan's hair as he felt himself cumming already. Ivan had taught him a lot since he started living with him and he hoped that when he got older he could be better at showing his love. He also hoped that growing up would allow him to last longer for Ivan. Ivan however, didn't mind it, and easily swallowed what Alfred had to offer and pulled off. Alfred had a hazy look to his eyes as watched Ivan lick his lips then looked down to his crotch.

"Did you like your reward?" Ivan asked.

The boy gave a nod then slipped out of his chair to get closer to Ivan. Ivan watched Alfred curiously as he stood on his hands and knees between his legs then reach a hand out to touch his bulge. Ivan bit his bottom lip as Alfred rubbed his crotch and moved his own hand to stop him.

"Do you want this?" Ivan asked as he ground his cock into Alfred's palm.

Alfred nodded his head and felt his own cock throb as Ivan continued to grind against his hand. Ivan let go of Alfred's hand and leaned back a little to give Alfred room and himself a view.

"Go ahead."

Alfred took a calming breath before moving his small hands to undo Ivan's pants. He licked his lips in concentration as he opened up Ivan's pants then pulled out his cock through the opening in his underwear. He scooted a bit closer to Ivan and held onto his erection with both hands to keep it steady. Alfred looked up at Ivan for a moment to see if he was watching, then back down when Ivan nodded his head. He stuck out his pink tongue and licked the tip, tasting the pre-cum already appearing. The taste was bitter and salty, but he continued his actions, licking the head as much as he could then putting it in his mouth. He could only get the head in his mouth, but made up for it by using his hands. He hoped he was getting better at sucking off Ivan. The last time he had done it he had choked and ruined the mood. He had been so eager to please that he had messed up, but this time around he was trying to stay calm.

"You're doing so well," Ivan praised through a moan.

Alfred looked up and smiled around Ivan's cock then relaxed as he went back to sucking. He hummed softly and tried to take in more—it's not much, but Ivan isn't complaining. Eventually Alfred pops off unable to keep it up and breathes deeply.

"S-Sorry, I can't do it right yet," he says as he feels his face heat up.

Ivan feels his chest swelling at the sight of Alfred with his embarrassed expression and the saliva and pre-cum coating his bright pink lips.

"It's alright. You did really well moya lyubov," Ivan comforted, then sat up to pull Alfred into his lap.

He kisses Alfred gently then reaches a hand down to grip his small cock and press it against his own. He started to stroke their cocks together and Alfred felt the need to help. He wiggled his hand under Ivan's and moved it along. Ivan found it extremely enduring and leaned forward to kiss Alfred deeply. They kissed heavily and it didn't take much longer for Ivan to give out a grunt as he came. His thick cum covered their hands and even getting onto Alfred's whale pattern shirt. Alfred followed after him, cumming into their hands and moaning softly.

When they finished Alfred pulled back and got up on shaky legs.

"I'll clean us this time," he said as he steadied himself then rushed off to get a rag.

Ivan just smiled and found himself watching Alfred's bare butt walk out the office. He sighed as he looked back at his cum covered hand and listened to the patter of Alfred's feet. He couldn't believe how good he had it, and he hoped it would never end as Alfred came back to him eager to please.

* * *

**Translations:**

moya lyubov – My love | My sunshine – moye solnyshko

 

***** So, I was gonna put the story back once i posted the last 3 drabbles for the collection, but yalls support gave me more peace of mind to do it sooner. Enjoy what you want. Dont like it? Shut up and move on :D BTW I have started writing this out as a full story and one day it will be posted u.u  
**

 


	12. Neon - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America and Russia go to a motel… Idk I just wanted an overdone neon lit motel room scene with my babes u.u

**Neon**

The door opened with a creak that resonated in the room shortly before succumbing to the music bleeding through the walls. The sound of guitars, drums, and a throaty voice gave a sixties vibe that America found himself appreciating as he was hauled into the room. He tried to work his feet to ease the workload on Russia, but he was too drunk to really give much effort. Russia himself was just as wasted, but had still managed to get them both somewhere safe after a stumbling, giggling, walk from the bar close by.

Ivan walked through the fairly large room with ease, though it was mostly dark. He, nor Alfred, bothered with finding a light switch, which allowed the light from a neon sign to fill the room. It wasn't much, just a bright soft pink light flashing outside their window—the blinds open to cover the room in stripes of pink. It lit up the room enough for Ivan to cross over the worn shag carpet to a king sized bed lined with the neon. The comforter and pillows had a pattern on them he hadn't seen in hotels for decades as he got closer to the bed. He grunted softly as Alfred tripped over his foot, nearly falling to the floor and taking him with him, but Ivan tightened his hold enough to save them both.

"Almost there," Ivan informed as he straightened them both up.

Alfred just gave a hum, which quickly took on the rhythm of the music filtering into the room. Ivan didn't mind it as he finally set Alfred down on the bed, then stated he would return as he went back to close their door. Alfred just gave a more distinctive hum as Ivan moved away, then laid back on the bed with a thump.

When Ivan came back to the bed, Alfred was smiling softly as he hummed along to the song and started to touch the pink stripes on his arms. Ivan smiled at the sight and moved to take off Alfred's shoes, who didn't protest. Once they were gone, Alfred moved to get himself fully and properly on the bed, resting his head on the pillow as Ivan started to undress. His hazy blue eyes looked from the pink light to watch Ivan strip off his jacket then his own shoes.

"Not gonna take off more?" Alfred drawled out, then smiled wider as Ivan looked at him.

"Nyet, too drunk for sex," he replied, though he was already taking off his pants, and nearly toppled over from doing so.

Alfred stuck out his tongue between his teeth then focused on himself. He moved his arms to get his hands to his pants and fumbled with his belt to get it open. He tried to take off his pants too, but was failing at it until Ivan's hands aided with his project. Eventually Alfred became pants-less and Ivan got to the other side of the bed to fall into it face first. Both of them resided on the bed that smelled of floral detergent in their t-shirts and underwear, pink neon draping their bodies through the blinds. Silence was the only thing between them, the only sound was the sixties style music and the sound of traffic outside their window. Ivan felt himself falling asleep, getting the familiar sleepy feeling that usual snagged him after a long night of drinking, but Alfred preempted it.

"I love drinking with you."

Ivan opened his tired eyes to see Alfred now laying on his stomach, and he wondered briefly how he had not felt the change.

"I love drinking with you too."

Alfred gave a goofy grin as he heard this and scooted closer to Ivan.

"I love you too."

Ivan let out a deep breath and smiled softly back.

"And I love you, too."

Alfred's grin widened, and in that moment the music faded before beginning a new track. It really did have a spot in Alfred's soul, reminded him of the casual hippie lifestyle he would slip into when his boss wasn't looking all those years ago.

"I love you more," the blonde finally said and Ivan rolled his eyes—though it was more of an eye since the other was closed against his pillow, his face still buried into the plush object.

"I love you infinity."

Alfred instantly burst out laughing, much too loud to be reasonable, but it was Alfred's typical drunk laugh—loud, rumbling, and a slight wheeze between breaths.

"You cheated!" he exclaimed as he started to calm down.

Ivan just arched a brow then moved to wrap his long thick leg around Alfred's shorter one, hooking it with his own. Alfred stopped his laughter all together then, and he smiled in a strange way that Ivan assumed was supposed to be alluring.

"I thought you was too drunk for sex," Alfred quoted, and moved his hand to poke Ivan in the cheek.

The other scrunched up his face, thinking he was going to be poked in the eye, but relaxed when proven wrong.

"I am," the Russian started, "though I might not look it. I am also very tired."

Alfred gave a drawn out 'oh' and nodded his head.

"Gotcha. Sleep."

"Da."

Silence overcame the two once more, and Ivan tightened his hold on Alfred's leg out of reflex before fully relaxing into the bed. Alfred let out a sigh, which turned into humming again—the soft sound mimicking the song once more.

As Ivan felt himself starting to be snatched by the exhaustion of the day and drinking, he felt Alfred running his fingers over his arm, back, and hair. He could feel the long horizontal lines that Alfred made and he knew the American was tracing the pink stripes of neon light. He felt himself relaxing further from the touch, tensing slightly as he heard Alfred yawn, then relaxing once more, before finally passing out.


	13. Magic Ivan XXL - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan does something Alfred didn't expect him to do. (I couldn't get Magic Mike XXL out of my head :T)

** Magic Ivan XXL   
**

Alfred didn't think Ivan would do what he asked of him on a whim and partly as a joke, but he was proven wrong.

He had come home from work to see the front room bathed in dim red and soft yellow light, and a chair from the dining room sat alone where a coffee table should have been. He stepped over to it curiously, and saw his name on a card that rested in the chair. He opened it up to see a simple message: "Have a seat."

Alfred looked around the room with interest, only to see it devoid of a certain boyfriend. He looked back to the chair, then gave a shrug of his shoulders and sat down in the chair.

That's when the music started.

_Early in the morning's when I think about you_  
I hit you like what you sayin'  
And the morning when I wanna f*ck you  
Yeah, I hit you like what you sayin' 

Ivan walked into the room, coming up from behind Alfred, and rounded his chair to stand before him. Alfred gawked at the Russian, the man dressed only in tight jeans and sneakers. He couldn't process what was going on, until Ivan dropped to all fours and stared at him like a piece of meat. It was this moment that made him realize that Ivan was doing what he had half-jokingly asked for the day before; Ivan was going to perform like Magic Mike.

Alfred couldn't find it in himself to say a word to the man, to say that he was only joking, because of what he was witnessing. Ivan had started to crawl to him as Alfred's favorite song played loudly. He honestly felt like he was in a strip club from how Ivan moved his body in the dim light, creeping closer to his chair.

_Early in the morning's when I think about you_  
I hit you like what you sayin'  
In the morning when I wanna f*ck you  
Yeah, I hit you like what you sayin'  
I could f*ck you all the time  
I could f*ck you all the time

Ivan lurched forward sliding right up to Alfred, and scooped him up, chair and all, into his arms as he got to his feet. Alfred yelped at the action, and found himself blushing darkly and breathing hard as he felt his head brush the ceiling. He looked down at Ivan in surprise and shock, and Ivan just smirked and dropped the chair, holding Alfred solely. The blonde held onto Ivan tighter because of this, and Ivan held his smirk then moved his head to rub his face into Alfred's crotch. Alfred gasped as he watched this and felt himself get an erection instantly. When Ivan took notice of this he stopped and dropped Alfred. Alfred had a curse escape him as he fell, but found himself to be rescued from his fall. He opened his eyes, having closed them in fright, and saw that Ivan's crotch was right in front of him. He swallowed thickly at being eye level with it, but the view was short lived as he was maneuvered to lay back on the floor.

_She got that junk in the trunk, you know I like junk food_  
I tell her like this: life is good  
Your pussy better, but I put on her magnum  
I could go and melt her  
And if it's sweeter, I'ma eat it till I get sugar diabetes  
I'm her blood and she anemic we perfect!

Alfred shuddered as he was laid on the ground, and when he looked down himself he nearly came as he watched Ivan crawl up his body. The Russian kept his eyes locked on him the whole time, and crawled up to put his crotch above Alfred's face. The blonde could barely keep himself together as Ivan started to hump his face, but the action soon ended as Ivan backed himself up and started to grind against him.

_Early in the morning's when I think about you_  
I hit you like what you sayin'  
In the morning when I wanna f*ck you  
(Oh yeah I make her say)  
Yeah, I hit you like what you sayin'  
I could f*ck you all the time  
I could f*ck you all the time

When these last lyrics weaved through the air, Ivan grabbed Alfred, getting the blonde into his lap as he got to his feet. It was this movement that did Alfred in, having felt Ivan practically rub his whole body on him as he got up. Alfred couldn't hold on any longer. The blonde clung to Ivan as he moaned low against his bare neck and came in his pants. Ivan stayed absolutely still as he felt Alfred's body tense and press into him. He didn't speak a word, only listening to the songs fading beat and Alfred's moans of relief.

Once Alfred finished, heaving ragged huffs and the song starting over, Ivan asked the obvious:

"Did you just cum?"

Alfred kept his bright red face hidden and remained unresponsive, that is until he felt Ivan's erection pressing into him. He pulled his head up to look at Ivan, embarrassment clear on his face, and without saying a word latched his lips onto Ivan's. The Russian accepted it eagerly and slowly made his way back to the floor of their front room.

_Early in the morning's when I think about you_  
I hit you like what you sayin'  
And the morning when I wanna f*ck you  
Yeah, I hit you like what you sayin'  
I could f*ck you all the time  
I could f*ck you all the time

* * *

***The song is All The Time by Jeremih,** **and Magic Mike and Magic Mike XXL are movies about a group of male strippers doing crazy shit and gettin through life. It's amazing.* (Though XXL, the 2nd movie, is better than the first in my opinion)** _  
_

 


	14. Witch - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ *:･ﾟ✧☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ *:☆*゜★ ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ *:･ﾟ✧☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ *:☆*゜★

**Witch**

Alfred opened the worn leather book with ease despite its large mass. It gave a soft thump upon settling open and the yellow pages crinkled as Alfred ran a finger over them. He scanned the lines of ink scrolled over the thin pages, lifting up notes, pushing aside pressed herbs and flowers, and unfolding dog-eared corners. He flipped over a page or two before finding what he needed.

He read over the passage once, retaining some information before rushing off to open his cabinets. He grabbed bottles and packets, then rushed back to the book to read over the passage again. He went back to the cabinets to gather the other items needed then set everything down on the table where the book resided. He turned on his stove and placed a deep pot on one of the eyes. He read over the passage a third time as he began to put in the items he had gathered in order. He muttered each item to help keep himself on track.

"—lost tears, bone dust, sunflower petals, forget-me-not centers, mirror glass, and silver hair."

Upon completing his task, he dusted his hands of any remnants of the items he had handled, then started to stir. He looked back at his book and after a few seconds passed, he said:

"Show him to me."

Alfred pulled the spoon out of the pot as it started to shimmer and bubble. It turned a shade of dark blue before fading out to reveal an image. A man with silver hair and violet eyes stared back at him. He ran a hand through his hair and made a few faces before giving a huff and pulling up a razor. Alfred sighed longingly at seeing the man getting his day started half way across the world. He desperately wanted to meet with him, wanted to touch him, kiss him, and be held by him. He had many nights when he caved into his desires and visited the man's house, but never knocked on his door.

"Your hair is still so shaggy," Alfred said with a laugh.

He recalled the nights he spent touching that hair as Ivan would kiss him and tease him for his own cowlick. Alfred sighed at the memories and focused back on the image of Ivan shaving his face in his bathroom mirror. He felt himself getting lost in that face of concentration. He'd seen it while he worked in the states, when fixing things around the house, when trying to figure out how to make Alfred come up from his "workshop". Ivan had been the best thing in Alfred's long life, but he had to give him up. It has already been two years since he "left" Ivan and not a day passed when he wished he hadn't pissed off the grand elder, that he hadn't endangered himself and Ivan. He wished he could just show up in Russia and start over with Ivan. Of course he knew the Ivan in showed to him in his pot was not the same Ivan from years before. Erasing memories can really change a person's demeanor and personality.

Alfred felt his chest ache as he watched Ivan wipe off his face, and Alfred could no longer look at him. The image faded away and Alfred turned off the stove and closed his book. He thought to dump out his spell and put away his ingredients, but his heart wasn't in it. It wasn't even in his chest anymore, but it was a price he had been willing to pay 2 years ago.

Alfred rubbed the over the hollow spot in his chest absentmindedly before deciding to open up shop above. He moved for the stairs that lead to the upper floors of his shop and home. As he flicked off the lights in his "workshop" he muttered:

"I think I'll go see him tonight."

 


	15. Ice Cream - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based this off myself. I was eating ice cream from the tub without a spoon when I realized how awesome it'd be for Ivan to walk in on Alfred doing the same soo… yeah… I never realized how sexual I ate ice cream until I thought about RusAme XD

**Ice Cream**

Ivan knew Alfred had a tendency to be lazy and unwilling when it came to certain tasks. He'd seen prime examples over and over with his work, house cleaning, and even doing his own laundry—If you could call laying out clothes in front of a fan "doing" laundry.

The Russian nation knew to expect little from Alfred at times, but one that still surprised him was how he dealt with food. The blonde was always so passionate about it, but when he got lazy about what or how he ate something… it was always an eye opener. For instance, right now, as Ivan stood in the kitchen doorway watching Alfred eat ice cream.

America stood in front of the refrigerator with the freezer door wide open. Plumes of cold fog fell out and grazed his mostly bare legs. He wore basketball shorts that stopped at his knees and a thin hoodie with the sleeves down, which made no sense as it was. It was a humid 78ºF, though colder than that indoors, but Ivan guessed it was due to Alfred's way of doing laundry. But with that aside, the blonde held a tub of ice cream in one hand, the 1.5 quart tub, and in the other hand held the lid. He looked as if he was debating on whether or not to eat the ice cream, but it was a quick made decision as he moved forward and licked the top of the ice cream.

Ivan titled his head to the side as he watched Alfred start to lick the ice cream straight out of the tub without a care. The white treat was semi melted from only being in the freezer for not too long, so Alfred was really working to get the melted excess off first. Ivan only knew this since he had put the tub in there after getting home. He had intended to eat some when he finished changing clothes, but as of now his plans had changed. A part of Ivan wanted to hit Alfred for eating _his_ ice cream, but another part of him was impressed by how he ate it without a spoon.

You'd expect it to be a huge mess, but Alfred was meticulous about how he ate the ice cream. Nothing got onto his hands or nose, only his lips and tongue. He pushed his tongue against the ice cream that was more firm and made it peak as he dragged out a cookie dough chunk. He did this a few more times, collecting a few, then started to chew them. When he finished with it he put his tongue back into the ice cream and began moving his tongue in a slow circle around the tub of ice cream, catching anything on the edge. It was in this moment that Ivan found himself thinking it looked like Alfred was giving the ice cream a rim job. It had been a random thought, but it did affect him as he continued to watch.

Alfred was now licking his lips after "rimming" the tub and went for the peaks of ice cream he didn't catch. He sucked on them, pulling the peaks up higher and getting ice cream running down his face. Ivan's eyes trailed after the melted ice cream running down the corner of Alfred's mouth until a pink tongue swiped it away followed by a finger. Alfred licked his finger clean then went back to using his tongue as a utensil. He pushed his tongue into the ice cream, having eaten away at anything level with his mouth, and let out a moan as he came across something special.

"Oh fuck, caramel center _and_ cookie dough? Fuck yes," he moaned in joy.

Alfred moaned loudly as he stuffed his face, the ice cream and caramel now causing a mess. Ivan thought to stop Alfred after watching him munch on a cluster of cookie dough balls, but by then Alfred deemed himself fit to stop. The blonde licked his lips as he put the lid back on then sucked on his fingers to get them clean. He placed the ice cream back in the freezer and as he closed the door he met eyes with Ivan. Alfred's brain seemed to stutter for a moment beneath his blank expression, before saying:

"You enjoy the show?"

Ivan knew well that Alfred was trying play off the incident and moved from the doorway to the blonde. He smirked at Alfred as he saw the other's face turn a deep red.

"Alfred, I believe you have somewhere to be."

America looked confused, but as Ivan's unwavering gaze bore into him, it clicked.

"O-Oh, right… uh… ice cream! That was Caramel Cookie Dough, right?" Alfred asked with a nervous laugh as he started to back up. "I'll—uh, be back in a few!"

 


	16. Venting - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just have to break things to feel better.

**Venting**

The sound of a vase shattering against the wall resonated throughout the house. Alfred stared in shock at the broken remains on the floor. He hadn't meant to do it, he was just so frustrated that he needed to do something, anything to calm down. He swallowed thickly as he heard the couch shift, and looked over to see Ivan getting up. The Russian had been listening to Alfred rant and rave up until he broke the vase. He understood the young nation well, and thus picked up a candle that resided on their coffee table and chucked it across the room. It smashed against the wall then made a thump as the wax of the candle fell.

The two nations were completely silent as they processed what was going on, then Alfred picked up a candle himself. He threw it at the front door and watched it put a nick in the wood before falling to the ground. He felt his heart racing and the anger he felt rising and melting away all at the same time.

Ivan picked up a decorative bowl from an end table and threw it into the dining room, where it shattered the dining table center piece. Alfred felt a smile come to his face and he grabbed their basket full of old newspapers and magazines and tossed it into the grandfather clock, smashing it. Ivan walked briskly to the kitchen and grabbed a bar stool and busted it over the counter. Alfred grabbed an end table, letting the lamp that remained fall and crash to the floor, and swung and let go of the table. He watched it split on impact with the staircase railing and fall in a heap to the floor.

From this point on, the two nations went on a rampage through their shared mansion. They broke anything and everything as they worked through old and recent frustrations and anger. The house was filled with their annoyed grunts, yells, screams, and curses as they broke furniture decorations, pictures, etc. The busted out a window on the second floor and threw out their printer/fax through it. They used the fireplace in a random room to set random things on fire within it. Their bedroom door busted apart from Alfred slamming Ivan into it. The Russian had recovered and threw Alfred onto their bed, which knocked over Ivan's lamp and shattered it. They proceed to kiss each other angrily, although it was more biting than kissing. They clawed each others clothes off and fucked the negativity out of each other. Both taking turns topping, ripping each other open, and getting out everything they wanted and needed to.

They only came to a stop after Ivan finished topping for the third time and broke the bed. The head board had come loose and leaned dangerously over them, and nearly feel completely over once the frame finally gave out. The box spring itself had snapped in two from the force of their fucking, which aided in the frame buckling completely and a leg on the frame breaking off. The bed sheets were torn, the pillows ripped open and their stuffing covered everything. The nightstand on Alfred's side had fallen over from when Ivan kicked it on reflex from cumming.

The nations themselves were just as damaged as their furniture—bruises, cuts, and teeth marks. Blood dripped down from various wounds, and bright hand prints riddled their bodies. They laid panting on the bed as they finally started to calm down. Ivan removed himself from Alfred slowly and laid back on his side of the bed, which gave out immediately after, making the bed buckle more. Alfred yelped from the sudden dip and ended up sliding into Ivan. Ivan grunted from the impact, then looked to Alfred to see him looking surprised with pillow fluff stuck in his messy hair. Ivan reached up to remove the cotton, and Alfred watched him blow on it to make it float away. As the fluff flew Alfred said:

"I think…We need to find a different way of venting."

Ivan gave a hum in agreement and moved to wrap an arm around Alfred.

"Da, as much fun as it was, the expense for replacing everything will not be."

Alfred nodded his head then laid down with Ivan on their titled broken bed. However, only a few seconds of silence passed before Alfred adjusted himself and the rest of legs on the frame gave out. The bed was now flat on the floor and lumpy from the broken box spring, but neither nation bothered with it. Ivan just let out a sigh and said:

"I think IKEA is having a sale today."

"Oh, we can get that king sized bed I saw before. Hopefully it's still there," Alfred said as he recalled the plush bed on display.

Ivan gave a nod to this, then Alfred leaned over and kissed Ivan lovingly on the lips.

"Thank you."

The older nation smiled at hearing this and hugged Alfred tightly.

"It was nothing moye solnyshko."

* * *

** Translations: **

My sunshine – moye solnyshko

 


	17. Sex and College - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred has only started college a few days ago and already things are getting extremely interesting.
> 
> (This is based off a post shared with me on tumblr, which i just realized is similar to my E rated fic: Hole In The Wall. Though this is much more tame.)

 

**Sex and College**

"This is a pretty nice place you got here," Alfred commented as he examined the home he just entered.

"Thank you, but I think you'll find the bedroom to be more of your interest."

Alfred perked up at hearing this and looked at the man he had been picked up by just a few hours ago. Ivan Braginsky was a tall, older man that Alfred had been drooling over after he first said hello to him.

"I think you're right," Alfred said with a cheeky grin as Ivan smirked at him.

Ivan moved over to take Alfred's hand and held it firmly as he led him to his bedroom. Alfred's heart was racing with anticipation, he honestly didn't think he'd get laid so quickly after getting into college, but here he was! He had only went to the gay bar since it was the only one close enough for him to get to from his dorm, and armed with a fake ID, he got more than a few of good drinks.

"Are you sure about this?" Ivan asked as he opened his bedroom door.

"Hell yeah I am! You can't scare me off," Alfred said with a huff.

Ivan smiled and nodded then pulled Alfred into his bedroom quickly and shut the door behind him. The moment it was closed Alfred's back was pressed against it and Ivan was kissing him deeply. He groaned into the kiss as he felt Ivan's body pressing into him and latched onto the man. He dug his fingers into his button up shirt as he pushed his own tongue into Ivan's mouth. Ivan breathed deeply through his nose and moved his hands to cup Alfred's ass. He squeezed it roughly then moved his hands down to his thighs where he lifted Alfred off the ground. Alfred gasped at being raised up and Ivan took that chance to bite his lip then kiss and mark his neck.

Alfred lolled his head to the side as Ivan marked him and moaned as he felt Ivan start to hump him. The thrusts were slow at first, but once Ivan let go of his neck, leaving behind a massive hickey, he started to get faster. Alfred could feel his cock throbbing in his jeans and the hard outline of Ivan's as he moved against him.

"Ah, fuck!" Alfred said breathless.

Ivan ground his hips roughly into Alfred, groaning a little himself.

"You want me?" Ivan asked huskily, his accent sending a shiver up Alfred's back.

"Fuck yes I do," Alfred stated.

This was all Ivan needed to hear before pushing off the door and carrying Alfred to his bed. He dropped the boy down on the bed then got on top of him to undress him. Alfred eagerly assisted with what he could, and he cursed himself for wearing so much even though it was just a t-shirt, jacket, skinny jeans, and boxer briefs. Ivan had also made a move to take off his glasses, but Alfred said he wanted them on. The moment Alfred was completely free of clothing the blonde moved to take care of Ivan, stripping off his tie, button up, undershirt, slacks and boxers. However, Alfred's eagerness calmed down once he got an eyeful of Ivan's erection. The man was big; big in width and height and Alfred didn't know whether to feel afraid or excited. Ivan seemed to notice this dilemma, having experienced it quite often with other partners, and easily made Alfred settle on excited by putting his hand on his cock. He had Alfred hold him as if he was jerking him off and thrust into his hand.

"Fuck you're big," Alfred said with a lustful look on his face.

"I know, it's going to make you feel good, promise."

Alfred looked up at Ivan after he said this and could see the other meant it.

"Well show me then."

Alfred pulled his hand away from Ivan and laid back on the bed. Ivan smirked and reached over to his nightstand to grab lube and a condom. Ivan popped the cap of the lube and coated his fingers in it before putting them to Alfred's hole. Ivan held back one of Alfred's legs with his clean hand and moved his lubed fingers in circles as he pushed into the blonde. Alfred shivered and had to resist the urge to touch himself as he went through the prep work. Ivan made quick work of it though, working his fingers with expertise as he stretched and fingered Alfred.

Alfred was a moaning mess as Ivan teased his prostate, and could hardly bare much more of it. Ivan could tell this easily and decided to go easy on the boy. He removed his fingers and quickly put on his condom before filling Alfred's ass with his cock. Alfred tensed at first as he felt the head of Ivan's dick press into him, but relaxed immediately afterwards as Ivan started to stroke his cock. Alfred groaned and clawed at the bed as Ivan eased into him and gave a ragged gasp once the man was completely in. He never felt so full and stretched in his life and even though there was a dull ache it mostly felt amazing.

"Y-You can move," Alfred said after some time. He had realized Ivan seemed to remain completely still and had looked up to see him waiting on him expectantly.

Ivan gave a nod and did as told, moving his hips back and forth gently, letting Alfred get used to the feel of him. He didn't want to rush it just yet, he didn't want to hurt the other by no means. Alfred moaned softly and moved his hands above his head to grab at the pillow he was resting on. Ivan found himself in trance as Alfred's body stretched out, his tan skin stretching over well-defined muscle though he did have a bit of thickness to his lower abdomen and hips, which he was all for. He moved a hand out to touch Alfred's body, feeling the muscle and soft skin. Alfred shivered and giggled occasionally when Ivan touched certain places.

"Like what you see?"

Ivan pulled his hand back then and smirked down at Alfred.

"Very much so."

Alfred grinned from ear to ear and Ivan effectively wiped it off his face by speeding up. The blonde was taken by surprise at first, but he easily melted into the bed from the quickening pace. Ivan only meant to do this to break up the intimate atmosphere, this was only a one night stand. A one-time thing, but the way Alfred looked under him and felt around his cock, maybe there could be other times…

"Ah fuck Ivan!" Alfred cried as he arched his back off the bed.

He never felt so good in his life and he honestly didn't know how much more he could take. Even though Ivan was already moving pretty quickly and roughly, it seemed to get more intense each passing second. Alfred was reduced to nothing but curses and moans as he clawed at the sheets. His cock was leaking and throbbing for release as Ivan banged him into the mattress. Ivan himself was getting close to his own climax and grabbed at Alfred's legs to push them farther apart. He held them by the knees and leaned forward a bit more as he pounded harder into Alfred. The blonde was nearly screaming then, feeling as if Ivan was thrusting right into his stomach. He reached up and yanked a pillow over to his face and bit down on it. He liked being loud, but the sounds he was making was a bit embarrassing even for him. Ivan on the other hand wanted to hear him and let go of his legs to pull the pillow away. Alfred tried to protest, but once it was free Ivan smashed their lips together in a heated kiss—swallowing Alfred's moans and screams.

They eventually had to pull apart to get fresh air, and it was then that Ivan rammed into Alfred and ground his cock into his prostate. Alfred instantly felt his last string of resolve snap and tensed up as he felt himself finally cumming. His thick spunk spilled between them getting onto his torso and Ivan's. Ivan didn't notice because he went over the edge as well. Ivan clawed at the sheets as he hovered over Alfred, cumming hard into his condom.

When the two were fully spent and finally relaxed, Ivan shakily removed himself from Alfred. Alfred looked down to see Ivan's condom sagging off his cock from how much cum was held in it and felt his cock twitch from the sight. He watched Ivan remove the condom and tie it up before tossing it into a trashcan nearby. Ivan then went to grab his shirt off the floor and use it to clean off Alfred and himself. When that chore was done he laid back on his bed and Alfred found himself snuggling up to him. He hadn't really thought about it until he was already comfortably pressed into Ivan's side, and instantly thought to apologize and get out of bed, but Ivan kept him there. His arm circled around his waist and Ivan placed a kiss on his forehead.

Alfred felt a smile come to his face and let out a content sigh as he started to fall asleep. However, Alfred didn't stay asleep for long—waking up sometime around 5 am feeling too hot and then realizing that his ass hurt. It was then he made his move to leave the bed and get back to his dorm. He wiggled free of Ivan's hold then put on his clothes as quietly as he could. Once dressed he looked back to the man still sleep and couldn't help but go over and kiss him. He ended up spending a good five minutes kissing Ivan and leaving his own hickey on his neck, before finally leaving the room and grabbing is shoes on his way out the house.

By the time he got to campus it was nearing 7 am and he knew he had a class to attend at 10. It was still the first week of college so he still had classes he hadn't been in yet, and one of them was his 10 o'clock. So Alfred went to his dorm to shower and change clothes then promptly pass out until it was 9 am.

When he woke up he made sure he looked decent, which was hard to do with the hickies covering his neck, but he managed. He then chugged a Monster and ate Pop-tarts as he ran out the door to the building he needed. His 10 o'clock class was a math class, business math to be exact, and he got there with a few minutes to spare. He chose a seat pretty far from his teacher's desk but still pretty close to the board. He wasn't really enthusiastic about this class, but that changed once his teacher arrived. The man was tall, with ash blond hair, and violet eyes that were focused on a clipboard. A part of Alfred felt like he knew who this man was and that he knew him pretty damn well.

"Welcome to Math 114. I am your professor, Ivan Braginsky."

The instant the man said his name Alfred felt his heart stop and he couldn't help but stare at him. He scrutinized his clothing, his hair, his face, and even though Ivan was wearing a button up Alfred could see the hickey just barely peeking out from under the collar.

' _Holy fuck…'_

Alfred was completely deaf to what was going on around him as he stared at his teacher, until he was nudged by someone behind him. This brought him out of his stupor to hear Ivan calling for "Alfred Jones", and he stupidly said "Here!" The instant Ivan made eye contact with him he froze. He stared at Alfred, who only gave a shy smile, then looked down at his clipboard then back up.

"Alright… Alfred, would you mind staying after? I… have a question about your placement in this class," Ivan lied, but Alfred nodded his head.

Once the attendance was taken Ivan began laying out the groundwork of his class and Alfred tried his best not to get hard while listening.


	18. Suck More Than Just Blood - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for this XD
> 
> Warnings: Blood/Death/Sex stuff/ NSFW
> 
> Summary: Alfred is Ivan's number one. (this is a lame summary :T) Based off a tumblr post of a 1978 movie called Vampire Hookers

  **Suck More Than Just Blood**

In a back alley in Sin City a blue car sat quietly. What sound did come from it leaked through the opening windows as the driver clutched at door handle. His fingers where pressing down on the buttons roughly as his other hand gripped the blonde head bobbing up and down in his lap. A strangled moan came from him as he felt sharp teeth graze his cock and urge on his climax.

"Fuck you're good Ally," the man rasped as he felt the talented mouth that had been working on him for nearly 15 minutes now tease his cock. However the blonde stopped and pulled off to look at the man, his incredibly vibrant blue eyes showed how annoyed he was for being called the wrong name for a third time.

"The name's Alfred," he corrected as he eyed the man in the semi darkness, a street lamp a block away providing the only light.

The man felt his throat tighten at seeing the look, but he didn't show his nervousness. He wasn't going to be scared of some common whore by no means and thus gave a shrug.

"Can we get on with this? I am paying you."

Alfred smacked his lips then gave a deep sigh before going back down. He could tell the guy had been nervous but didn't say anything of it. He just kept focus and went back to his job, he had to be done in a few minutes or else he'd get in trouble. He went back to running his tongue along the underside of his customer's cock then effortlessly deep throated it. The man let out a groan and curse as he tightened his hold on Alfred's hair. Alfred winced from the action but kept going. He bobbed his head as quickly as he could and moved his tongue in ways no human should be able too. It was truly mind blowing and in five minutes Alfred's customer was blowing his load down his throat. His thick cum went down easy even though the taste was questionable, but Alfred did his job and sucked him dry.

"Oh fuckin' fuck, Ally," the man said breathless and sated.

Alfred popped off and licked his lips clean. He moved from the passenger side of the car to straddle his customer's waist, his butt resting against the steering wheel, and draped his arms on the man's shoulders.

"Oh, you want more huh? You know I'm only paying for the blow job right?"

Alfred smiled sweetly at hearing this and moved forward to kiss the man's neck.

"Don't worry, this is free," Alfred said a seductive tone.

The man smiled at hearing this and moved to grope Alfred's ass, but upon doing so he felt something sharp stab into his neck. He wanted to scream in pain but found himself without a voice. He tried to move but couldn't lift a finger, all he could do was hear Alfred's happy humming as he sucked on his neck. He didn't know what was happening until he felt his heart racing faster and faster, and then everything faded. Alfred gave one last good suck, making sure he got everything, before letting go. He sat back a bit and licked his lips as he savored the blood coating his mouth.

"Your blood tastes better than your cum," Alfred commented to the corpse in front of him.

He gave a content sigh at having his stomach full and moved to dig the man's wallet from his pants. He opened it up and counted the bills inside and smiled at seeing that there was more than enough for his services. He then checked the time on the car dash and smacked his lips as he said:

"Well damn, looks like I gotta go, but thanks for your time." He then climbed off the man and out of the car. He stretched out his aching back and legs once standing in the street then looked back to his former customer. "Oh, by the way—My name is fuckin' Alfred, you shit," he spat then stormed off down the street.

Alfred adjusted his black and blue crop top, dusted off his jeans, and fixed his hair as he walked around the corner to a black hearse waiting for him. The moment he came into view the car came on and pulled forward to meet him. He opened the trunk door and slipped in easily.

"Well _hello_ baby, ya miss me?" Alfred cooed as he sat beside the coffin his pimp resided in.

The pimp in question arched a brow at Alfred then held out his hand. Alfred gave a pout but handed over the wallet he had taken. The man looked it over then looked up at Alfred with a knowing look.

"You killed him didn't you?"

Alfred let out an offended gasp instantly.

"What?! _Ivan_! Come on, I… I…" Alfred's rant lost its steam quickly as Ivan kept his glowing violet eyes on him. "Look he pissed me off okay! He called me Ally four times! And was rude as fuck!" Alfred stated as he crossed his arms.

Ivan gave a thoughtful hum to this and put the wallet into his suit jacket's inner pocket. He then beckoned Alfred into his coffin with his finger, and Alfred didn't deny him. He stepped into the oversized black box lined with purple velvet and sat next to his pimp. Ivan smirked at seeing him do that and easily pulled him into his lap.

"Alfred, you know you can't keep killing people like this. That is my business, your livelihood, and erasing memories and killing off detectives and cops to cover us… is frankly becoming a chore for Gilbert and Ludwig. It's not like the 18th century moya lyubov'," Ivan lectured, and Alfred just gave a sigh and slumped into Ivan's body. "You're my number one, Alfred. I can't have you being reckless."

"Yeah yeah…"

Ivan sighed at hearing this and looked at his watch then up to the driver of the hearse.

"Toris, pull over and go take a break for an hour."

Alfred instantly perked up and looked at Ivan to see him smile at him.

"Don't you have to pick up the others?"

"Da, but I rather not have my number one sulking all night," Ivan said as he put his pale hand on Alfred's cheek.

Alfred felt like his heart could burst—if it was still beating that is. Once the hearse came to a stop and Toris existed with a plan to find breakfast; Alfred moved to straddle Ivan's waist. When he was seated Ivan leaned forward to kiss him and Alfred eagerly kissed back. He was happy to be Ivan's number one. No one got to touch Ivan like this except him and occasionally his twin brother. And he couldn't wait to be fucked to hell and back before they had to go pickup said brother and the other's they lived with.

* * *

**Translations:**

moya lyubov' – my love

**A/N:** SO After laughing and writing and then laughing again, I started to really think about this. So, Alfred, Ivan, and others are all Vampires and Hookers, though Ivan is the Pimp! So Pimp Daddy Ivan has his number one Alfred and then following him is Matthew, Feliks, Toris, Eduard, Gilbert, Ludwig, Hungary, Katyusha, Belarus, and probs a few others. Though it'd be cool if Francis was also a Pimp Vampire and had Arthur as his number one and then like Spain and Gilbert (who would occasionally work for him) and the Vargas Twins, etc. could be with him.

Anywho, Ivan would have this massive house near Sin City aka Vegas where they all live together. And normal people who felt daring could come directly to his home for a quick fuck and possibly lose their life.

As hilarious as the inspiration was for this, it's actually pretty damn awesome. Still funny though XD


	19. The Great Braginsky Prt. 2- M

***Took forever but here is what yall wanted! u.u Enjoy!***

* * *

**The Great Braginsky Prt 2**

As I had thought, when I awoke I was alone, left in a sea of black sheets and in the embrace of a pillow rather than the body that had been before it. The sunlight poured in from the balcony window, the curtain never had been closed. My body ached as I laid there, I could feel the effects of the night before vividly, but I knew I could not linger in a bed not meant for me.

"You are awake Mr. Jones?" came a voice from above.

Looking up I find one of the butlers standing on the second floor of the tower like bedroom. His deep green eyes held a judgmental look as if he was a child looking at an ant.

"Ah, yes. Sorry about… all this. I must have drank too much!" I say with a smile and a laugh.

"It's quite alright, Master Braginsky is awaiting you for breakfast. Dress quickly."

I simply nodded and hurried my aching and tired form out of the bed and into my suit that had been tossed about the room. With each piece of clothing I put on, the heavier my heart felt. The night I had spent had been fleeting, but the taste of what I craved was too intoxicating. As I left the room I made wishful thinking of returning to it.

"This way Mr. Jones."

"Alright."

The walk was short, only walking down the hall to an office of sorts and out to a balcony. There Ivan sat at a small table for two with food that appeared untouched. He looked as prim and proper as he always did, hair combed, and clothes pressed, however he did not wear a jacket or vest.

"Have a seat, Alfred," he said calmly and I follow his orders swiftly.

Upon sitting down I noticed that Ivan hadn't looked at me. I could already feel my embarrassment leaving its mark on my face, feeling foolish over wanting to be looked at after what had happened just last night.

"The sunrise is beautiful isn't it?" Ivan asked in a distant voice, as if he was thinking of something else as he said those words. Which was most likely true as I looked up to the sky. The sun's morning shine was steadily increasing on the east side of the bay. It was a brilliant yellow, but not as brilliant as the reflected yellow on the windows of Maddie's home.

"It is beautiful, Ivan."

The man only gave a hum and I felt the need to fill in the space between us.

"About last night," I had started off and Ivan seemed to tense in his chair. It was hardly noticeable, but I managed to see the subtle shift of his shoulders, "I'm sorry about that. I must have drank too much. I don't usually drink enough to get like that, stripping and passing out in your bed that is," I lied confidently with a chuckle and Ivan's shoulders relax.

"It's alright dorogoy," he said with a smile on his face. "I had more than enough myself."

My face hurt from the smile I put on, but that was nothing to what my heart felt. With that in mind I decided it was time to leave.

"Well… I rather not overstay my welcome any longer, so I'll be heading home now."

I moved to get up from my chair, but Ivan's hand latched onto my arm.

"Wait a minute moye sol—dorogoy," he said quickly, and even though he tried to cover up his error I still heard it and I still couldn't help the way my heart raced.

"Is there something you need?" I asked, feeling hopeful.

"About Maddie…"

I smile softly and nod my head in understanding as I sit back down. Ivan's strong and warm hand leaves my arm as he uses it to comb through his hair.

"I want her to come to my party. She didn't arrive last night, but I think… I think she will come to the next one, but…"

Ivan's cool demeanor took on a nervous edge and by the furrow in his brow I could only hope that I had somehow complicated his thinking. A vile thought, I know, but I couldn't help myself.

"You'd like me to invite her over?"

Ivan seemed to think this over but then shake his head and let out a breath.

"I will invite her. I just…" Ivan paused unsure of his words. "I want you with me—like before at tea," he said a bit urgently as if it'd lead to a misunderstanding if he didn't.

"Oh, I see... Well, it is not a problem at all," I found myself saying.

The tension in Ivan seemed to fade completely then and I took my leave.

"Well, I'll see you later then. Have a good day Ivan."

"Same to you."

I left then as a butler came with a phone in hand for Ivan. I could hear him answer it as I left and could feel his eyes on me as I walked. The intensity of his stare didn't fade until I was out of view, and once inside my home I sat down on my couch heavily. I felt exhausted upon sitting on that couch, the night before catching up to me and my thoughts dragging further my exhaustion.

I had slept with Braginsky, the man of mystery, money, and wanton love for my cousin. The pain in my chest was like an unbearable weight as I started to recall the feel of Ivan pressed against, and inside, me from that night. It had been so perfect, more perfect than I could have imaged and yet it wasn't meant for me. The outings together, lunches, plane rides, car rides, chatting poolside, parties, everything, that's right… all of this was meant for Maddie. Meant to help Ivan grab her attention, and I just happened to be caught in the middle, snatched away by the charm and luxury that was Ivan Braginsky.

' _I wonder if he's thinking of me as_ _I'm_ _of him.'_

A thought so random as this was just an empty plea to make me feel at ease with myself, but it was just wishful thinking as when I hoped to go back to Ivan's bed.

Just wishful thinking…

I didn't see much of Ivan in the days leading up to the party. I would see him looking down from his bedroom window, standing in his backyard, or on his dock. Sometimes we would meet up, but not for too long or share a phone call. He'd tell me things about himself, I'd share mine as well, or we'd chat with Roderich if he happened to be awake and playing some kind of music. Each time I saw him in those fleeting moments I could tell he was thinking. He was contemplating something and I burned to know if I was on his thoughts as much as he was on mine. It seemed like it was to me. The way Ivan acted around me after that night together made me feel anxious. He was the same as always but he seemed to get closer to me, more comfortable, and sometimes he'd slip up and call me that awful beautiful name reserved for Maddie. A part of me wanted to say it was all in my head, that Ivan as merely seeing me as Maddie, a replacement. I itched to know what the truth behind Ivan's actions were, and as the days passed and the time of party finally arrived… I got my answers.

The party was already in full swing by the time I arrived, but a Braginsky party is always loud and extravagant the moment the front door opens. I dressed my best as always and gave my hellos and respects to those I've mingled with time and again thanks to Ivan. Ivan himself was off doing the same and I watched him from atop the stairs leading to the backyard moving through the crowds and smiling. He looked happy, excited even, and I knew it was because of Maddie. She was due to arrive after finally consenting to Ivan's invitation and the man was eager to please. His coolness barely concealed his excitement as he made his way through the party and once his violet eyes caught sight of me he smiled. My heart beat so furiously at seeing that smile and I smiled back so brightly that my jaw ached. I was only able to tame it once I saw him making his way towards me.

"Well good evening Mr. Braginsky," I say playfully.

"And good evening to you Mr. Jones," he replied with a smile still on his lips. "So, has my guest arrived yet?"

The happiness I felt was smothered just enough to keep myself from smiling too widely.

"Ah, I'm not sure," I said then started to look around. "Perhaps she's sti—"

The words froze on my tongue as I spotted the face that resembled mine no matter how much makeup was placed upon it.

"There she is," I said without thinking and quickly Ivan looked in my direction of sight.

Maddie had indeed arrived, dressed in silver furred caplet and a shimmering dress that matched her brilliance. Nothing could dim the light that came off her except for the arm that hung off her's. Gilbert walked beside her with an unimpressed gaze written on his white face. His red eyes seemed to scrutinize everything around him as he walked his wife into the party. I looked to Ivan to see his excitement had faded, but he kept his smile as he greeted his guests. Maddie was bright and giggly as she greeted me and Ivan, while Gilbert seemed to be reserved. It didn't take but a second afterwards that Gilbert seemed to be on the offensive when Maddie complemented Ivan on the party. I however covered up any distasteful statement by saying that Maddie should go dance, enjoy the party, and Ivan easily stepped up to this suggestion.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, would you mind?" he asked as he held out his hand to Maddie.

Gilbert gave a pause, looking as if to decline.

"Not at all. Enjoy yourself."

And in two short steps Ivan reached out to Maddie and she took his hand with grace. Though before they left Maddie gave Gilbert a little pen as she said "In case you have to write down any addresses while I'm away." Gilbert said nothing as the pen was placed in his chest pocket. Maddie smiled at him then let herself be swept away to the dance floor. I could tell that Ivan appreciated my suggestion when he smiled at me as he passed me and Gilbert. I could only nod as I watched them go then settle on the dance floor to fox trot for a good half hour. They were so close and in sync with each other even with such an upbeat dance they seemed intimate. My observation of them was cut short as I recalled that I was in the company of Gilbert himself.

"Who is this Braginsky anyhow?" he asked me. "Some big bootlegger?"

"Where'd you hear that?"

"I didn't, I imaged it. It seems fitting for new money types," he said almost smugly.

I had a plethora of words to choose from to defend Ivan, but all I could manage was:

"Not Ivan."

Gilbert seemed to eye me strangely until his attention was taken by his wife returning alone.

"Where's our gracious host?" he asked sarcastically.

"Away," Maddie said simply in a light and flighty voice. "A butler of his scouted him for a phone call or whatever it is."

Gilbert gave a grunt to this, and I took it upon myself to spend the night in their company and try to put Ivan in a good light. I thought my efforts would be in good taste, trying to get Gilbert to lighten up and make Maddie see how great Ivan was. Showing them around the house and the party, but as the night dragged on I could tell Maddie was unhappy. Eventually she voiced her need to go home and rest from all the "excitement and grandeur." And Gilbert looked like a man who had won a million dollars as he heeded her words. I saw them to the door and bid them farewell as their car pulled up and then away. I was set to go home myself, feeling more tired than I ever could be and my stomach feeling uneasy from a multitude of emotions and what little food and drink I had. But as I went to take my leave I was called back by a butler I had seen when I woke up in Ivan's bed. The man had asked me on behalf of Ivan to stay until the party ended and I gave my consent.

It was around 3 when the party started to finally come to a halt. I watched as the drunk and tired patrons flooded out the house as easily as they had come in. I walked amongst the glitter, streamers, and other forgotten party favors in the backyard until I heard a voice.

"She didn't like it."

I looked up from where I stood near the pools edge to see Ivan above on the balcony then walking down the left side stairs.

"What? Of course she liked it!" I lied.

Ivan shook his head as he finally made it to the ground floor and walked along the poolside to get to me.

"No, she didn't like it," he insisted. "She didn't have a good time, dorogoy."

Ivan let out a tired sigh and ran a hand through his silver hair. I felt an ugly happiness at knowing that my cousin didn't like the party, which made me compelled to cheer Ivan up.

"But she looked happy when dancing with you."

A faint smile graced his lips when I said this and he just leaned against a stone wall holding a bottle of open vodka. He picked it up and examined it, then tossed it into the pool.

"That dance wasn't all that important, dorogoy," he said forlorn and I could take a hint. The intimacy of that upbeat dance did have an effect on Gilbert. "Maddie is supposed to understand Alfred. She's supposed to tell Gilbert—We used to spend hours just—"

Ivan struggled to find his words, struggled to get a grip on what he desired from Maddie, struggled with trying to grasp the past.

"I wouldn't ask too much of her so soon," I said as I felt the familiar weight of grief settle in my chest.

"It's fine, dorogoy," Ivan said as he let out a deep breath. "She loves me and I love her, but it's hard to make her see what I've done for her. If I can just… start over, it will be alright."

The rose tinted vision of my cousin seemed to get even darker in Ivan's eyes. His urge to have her seemed to become even more strong willed after this failed night. I wanted nothing more than to free him of this. To show him how wrong my cousin was for him, how she was not the same girl from his memories of five years ago, and selfishly show him that I was before him.

"Alfred? …Are you alright?"

I came out of my thoughts at the sound of the heavenly voice that had swept me away at the very beginning. As I looked at Ivan I realized that my eyes felt itchy and quickly turned away to hide the tears I knew threatened to spill.

"Yes, yes, quite alright," I quickly say as I try to will away the sadness looming over me.

Ivan however didn't believe in what was said and reached forth to cradle my face in his large hands. He looked me right in the eyes and I felt my heart stop. He looked at me with a thoughtful look and I felt the urge to push him away, to tell him to stop looking at me with such emotion, but instead I reached up to take his hands off my face. A weak smile crossed my face as I held his hands in my own and went on to say: "Honest… I'm fine. It's just… you are such a romantic and Maddie has a heart for romantics."

The mention of my cousin seemed to change the way Ivan acted towards me and he pulled his hands away from mine. He gave a small smile, barely noticeable, and stepped back a little. It was then that I realized how close we were and how I craved to have his hands back in mine. The atmosphere around us became stiflingly and I made the move to excuse myself. I bid Ivan good night and he did the same as I retreated to my home on the other side of his garden wall.

Ivan watched Alfred for a moment before going into his own home, and trudged through mess left behind from the party. He rubbed his hands together as he realized he could still feel the heat from Alfred on them. The sensation was odd to him, but not unpleasant, which happened quite often nowadays when it came to his neighbor. He knew it was because of that night they spent together. Even though he had been drunk he recalled that night so vividly. He had been surprised by what he had done and at how good it felt, but he also felt guilty. It was the guilt of a man who cheated, but cheated on whom, Ivan wasn't sure. Ever since then he felt that guilt and he didn't know what to do about it. This guilt made him question himself, and perhaps that's what it was meant to do—why he felt like he cheated.

"So many things going on at once and not a leader to tame them," Ivan muttered to himself as he stepped over a passed out Roderich on the stairs.

He walked to his tower and stood in the entrance of it. He looked at his bed, a bed that had never known the touch of another's body…until Alfred came along. This fact made Ivan's chest swell but his gut twist, and he knew something was wrong. He frowned as he looked at bed and moved over to touch the bedding. He looks out the window to his right, the curtains partially open to show the home of his neighbor. He then looked ahead to his balcony and moved over to it to move back the curtains there and open the door. He stood out on the balcony to see the green dock light and felt his chest tighten. His guilty feeling increased as he stared at that light and he ripped his eyes off that light. He went back into his room and his gaze landed on the phone near his bed. He grabbed the device and picked up the receiver, but stopped as he realized who he was going to call. He felt his heart being torn as he looked at his phone feeling his guilt consuming him. He put the phone back down and tried to sort out his thoughts. His was struggling to maintain his focus on what he had been striving for and he didn't know why.

Ivan didn't know how long he sat there wondering why, feeling as if the answer was right in front of him, but still out of reach. He only came out of his thoughts when the phone rang and startled him. He nearly dropped the phone, but managed to catch it and answer it quickly.

"Ivan?"

That sweet voice that floated through the phone instantly put all thoughts on hold.

"Maddie?"

A soft sigh came through then followed by: "I want to see you, Vanya."

Ivan felt like his world had stopped. Everything froze at the utterance of his treasured nickname. He barely had the sense to even reply.

"Afternoon… T-This afternoon, would you… come over?"

"I'd be delighted."

Ivan smiled as if he was looking at Maddie at that moment.

"I'll be waiting. 1 o'clock, moye solnyshko."

Maddie gave her approval and bid Ivan goodbye. Ivan returned the sentiment and felt as if a weight had been simultaneously lifted from and added to his shoulders. However, at that moment he could care less because Maddie was finally coming to see him, and at 1 o'clock on the dot he was ready for her. He had took a short nap, showered, and dressed, and had the best tea and snacks awaiting her. When Maddie arrived only two minutes later it was a whirlwind of events for him. One moment they were talking over tea, the next Maddie was asking for another tour, and now they laid in his bed kissing hotly and bare of any clothing.

He didn't know how things came to be, but he didn't pay any mind to it as he kissed Maddie's neck and shoulder. Her smooth skin felt wonderful against him and the softness of her breast where marvelous. Everything about Maddie was marvelous and yet… something felt off. Ivan had felt it when Maddie had kissed him and he didn't know what it could have been. He tried to ignore it as he continued to shower Maddie in kisses and touches. He listened to her giggle and call him _Vanya_ repeatedly as they went on to have sex. Maddie eagerly welcomed him inside her and Ivan found himself in an off kilter bliss as he made love to the woman he had desired for so long.

He savored every gasp, moan, and cry of pleasure he could get out of Maddie. He rocked the bed persistently as she cried out for more and when she finally came she clung to him and told him she loved him. Ivan had to pull away from her as he felt his own orgasm hit him. His thick cum pooled on the bed in the space between Maddie's legs and she giggled as she watched him.

"No children for us then," she said, but the way she said it made it sound like a question even though she was smiling.

Ivan stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to say, but Maddie didn't mind his blank look.

"Aren't you going to hold me?" she asked, her smile still on her face.

Ivan found himself moving on instinct and held Maddie to his body. The feel of her skin against his felt so nice, but the heat of the room made it almost uncomfortable. However, he didn't pull away.

**:/:/:/:/:**

Days passed and I had come to notice a few things about Braginsky's home. The traffic that would come and go seemed to vanish over the passing days, except for one car. I didn't know who it belonged to but I'd see it drive by almost every day on its way to Ivan's. I didn't think much of it of course, but the most startlingly thing I came to notice was on a Saturday evening. It was time for one of Ivan's parties and yet not a single light was on. There was no commotion, or movement, just silence. I watched cars come in waves then leave in dismay at seeing that Ivan was not hosting a party that evening. It made me worried, and I thought Ivan had fallen ill.

With my worry nagging I decided to visit Ivan. I knocked on his door and waited longer than I ever had for the door to be answered, and was confused upon finding a man that I hadn't seen before standing in the doorway. He looked disgusted at having to open the door and the irritation in voice was evident when he said: "What can I do for you… sir."

"I'm Mr. Jones. I came to see Mr. Braginsky because I'm wor— "

"Braginsky isn't seeing anyone at this time," the man cut in and then promptly shut the door in my face.

I stared at the door beside myself for a second or two before turning and leaving the estate. Whatever was taking place I wouldn't want to host a party with a butler like that around. Though as I left I worried about Braginsky, if his health was bad is he being cared for by his help? Is his staff completely replaced with more butlers like that one at the door? I pondered over this as I walked home, but abruptly dismissed my thoughts when I heard my phone ringing upon entering my home. I rushed to pick up the receiver and the voice that greeted me was the one I had been longing to hear.

" _Hello Alfred."_

"Hello Ivan… Are you alright?" I asked after sitting down on my sofa.

"… _Yes… I just… undergone a new staffing because of the old staffs inability to keep secrets,"_ he said his voice becoming a strained whisper.

"Secrets?"

" _Maddie has been visiting me for some time now… only in the afternoons. Haven't you seen the papers dorogoy? 'Mystery woman' has been headlining for a while…"_

I let out a soft "Oh." at hearing this as my heart ached. I should have known that that was what was happening when I saw that lonesome car drive by.

"Well, sorry I haven't paid much attention to the paper, but… congratulations."

A pause followed for much too long for a man who should be happy at finally getting what he wanted.

"… _Thank you."_

"Is… everything alright—between you and Maddie that is?"

Another long pause then a heavy sigh.

" _It should be…"_ I wanted to ask what he meant but he prevent me by adding, " _Well, I must go moye solnyshko, but before I do I wish to ask something of you."_

I didn't hear a thing he said, my brain stuck on that endearment.

"Pardon?"

" _I said, I wish to ask something of you Alfred."_

"Oh! Of course, what is it?"

There was a pause, though not as long as the others.

" _Will you come over sometime next week?"_

I found myself saying yes before I could even think of the word. "How about Wednesday evening?" I say again without thinking thoroughly.

" _Perfect, and I promise you won't be shut out again,"_ Ivan said with a little laugh.

I hadn't heard that laugh in long while and it made me smile as I replied:

"Oh I hope so, Ivan."

With that Ivan bid me goodbye and hung up. I sat with the receiver still in my hand and a smile spread across my face. Ivan wanted to see me and even with the knowledge of him sleeping with my cousin… I couldn't help the wishful thinking that occupied my time throughout the days leading up to Wednesday.

When I arrived in the evening I was greeted by a different butler, one that didn't appear to be so outwardly disgusted by their job.

"Mr. Jones, I presume?" he said politely. I gave a nod and he gestured for me to follow. "This way please."

I walked through the mansion silently and took in the appearance of the place. It looked the same as always, though it felt darker, colder, even with summer ending this feeling seemed out of place. The portraits and statues seemed to haunt the halls and the staff that roamed them were just as lively.

"Here we are."

I focused ahead to see that I was escorted to the balcony overlooking the backyard. There sat Ivan staring at a newspaper at his usual two person table. We had shared many meals at that table, which he told me was his preferred place to eat when the weather was fair. I took my seat across from him and the silver domes that held our dinner were lifted, revealing an elegant meal fit for two. It was then that Ivan set down his paper and looked me in the eyes.

"Hello dorogoy."

"Hello Ivan," I reply as a smile comes to my lips. "So, what's all this? Asking me to come over just for dinner?" I said with a bit of teasing.

Ivan smiles and shakes his head as he picks up his fork.

"Not exactly. I merely wish to… explore something with you," he said calmly.

"Explore?"

"Da, I wish to explore love, but it seems it's more difficult to understand without a second mind on the matter."

I felt myself getting nervous at hearing this, but obliged Ivan in his quest.

"Alright, well… love is complicated," I started, and Ivan nodded his head. "It can seem immovable when you fall for someone, but most of the time it isn't." I paused and looked out towards the bay. "Though for a man such as myself, I wouldn't really know how that felt."

A silence came over us. Unsure of what else to say, I begin to eat. Occasionally I would look to Ivan, only to see him slowly chewing his food with a look of contemplation.

"What you are saying is," Ivan finally spoke, "It changes… love that is."

I nodded my head as I drank the wine before me.

"Yes, seemingly for no rhyme or reason, unless you are aware of _why_ your feelings change," I said after setting down my glass.

Ivan gave a thoughtful hum to this, and I couldn't help but wonder if this conversation was due to my cousin. What had happened in those passing days up until now? Did Maddie not love you after all? Do you not love Maddie, as outlandish as that seems after five years of dedication to this woman who is so far beyond your reach and comprehension? And dare I even believe that I, perhaps, have some part in bringing up this conversation?

I wanted to ask him at least one of these, but I knew I couldn't be so direct with him.

"How are things—with you and Maddie that is?" I ask as our dinner is cleared.

"Fine," was all he had to say, and I felt like he had lied to me. "Dorogoy, walk with me," Ivan said abruptly and I found myself nodding and standing.

We walked into the house and it seemed like we wandered through the halls without a purpose in mind. Ivan said nothing to me as I walked alongside him, and I had to suppress my need to fill in that silence. Eventually we came to a room that I knew well and felt my heart cease up.

"What are we doing here?" I ask as I look around Ivan's bedroom. The tower of a room was as neat as always, but a change had taken place. The black bedding was now an inky blue.

"Alfred…" Ivan trialed off, as if unsure of what to say. He turned to face me and he reached a hand out to touch my face. I remained still under his touch, though I felt my knees grow weak as he looked at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, his face was blank but a conflict of emotions shown in his eyes.

"Ivan?"

Ivan stroked my cheek, then slid it up to touch my hair. I found myself closing my eyes as I felt his fingers card through my hair and sighing. His other hand came to rest on my hip during this and it was then that I realized what was going on. This visit wasn't to simply eat dinner and chat, it was more than that and I had fallen into it. Perhaps if I had known I might have left promptly after dinner, but then again the touch of Ivan is too intoxicating to pass up. The feel of his hands pulling me to his body and holding me, the feel of his lips grazing mine apprehensively before finally giving a proper kiss. I almost thought it was all a dream, a drunken daydream that I was having while sitting at Ivan's table for dinner—but I found that to not be the case, and _damn_ did I love it.

Ivan was here, sober and willing to "explore" as he put it during dinner. "Explore"… I really should have seen this coming, but it didn't matter now. Ivan has swept me away in every sense of the word, and in a flurry of quick movements and passionate and biting kissing, we collapsed onto his bed. Piece by piece he stripped me of my clothing with an eager grace that made me smile. I tried to hide it as he laid on top of my bare chest and hugged me tightly. I knew I shouldn't feel so happy, but it was a hard feeling to fight. He had willing asked for me to come here, he had wanted me, but wasn't that the same with Maddie? Was this nothing more than what had happened at the party, except without alcohol to cloud his judgment?

"Alfred?"

I felt like a knife had twisted in my heart at hearing my name, but I looked up to Ivan. The man was topless now and between my legs where nothing hid me from his gaze.

"Alfred, I want to hold you… If you'll let me."

The amount of hurt and surprise that hits me is overwhelming.

"B-But what of Maddie?" I sputtered out, and regretted it instantly by how Ivan seemed to retreat inwardly.

"I…I don't know. She was all I ever wanted, but you…" Ivan never finished that sentence and I didn't press him to.

"It's okay. I understand…" I said with a sigh and sat up to be almost level with Ivan. I kissed him gently on the lips and moaned softly at feeling him kiss back. Ivan wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him as he laid me back down.

I lost myself in him as he kissed me, his lips a blessed distraction from the intrusive fingers that slipped into me. I eventually had to pull away and groaned into Ivan's neck as he stretched me open. The way Ivan did this seemed like he was savoring every touch, every noise, just _everything_ we were doing and I couldn't help but cling to the man more. I wanted him so badly that it hurt in more ways than I could tell.

" _Ivan_."

"I'm almost done, moye solnyshko."

Ivan loosened his hold on me when he said this and I reluctantly relent as he pulled away. He sat up between my legs and looked me over. I felt nervous under his gaze, it was so focused and clear to me that he was looking at _me_ and no one else. The room was still filled with the evening sunlight, so not even the comfort of darkness could ease my nerves. All I could think was ' _Ivan is looking at me.'_ My mind was a broken record with this thought and it only stopped when I realized Ivan took his fingers out of me. My immediate worry was that he had been turned off by me, but calmed myself at realizing he was only undressing. I had seen Ivan before, but unlike at the party I could clearly see every inch of him, and he was _perfect_.

"Moye solnyshko, you're staring," he said with a smile and I felt my face grow hot instantly.

I looked away and gave an apology, but Ivan only kissed me and grabbed my legs at the back of my knees.

"Relax," was all he said before he started to push into me.

I hissed as a dull ache made itself known as he pushed in. I wondered if the pain would ever disappear if I kept having sex, but it was only a fleeting thought before Ivan distracted me again. The man had growled in a way that surprised me and I looked up at him in worry that somehow he had gotten hurt.

"So good," he muttered under his breath.

"Ivan?"

The Russian looked at me with vibrant violet eyes and I felt myself incapable of speech. He reached out to touch my face and shifted closer to me, pressing harder into me, as he kissed my forehead, then each eye, each cheek, my jaw, chin, nose, and finally my lips. I was beside myself after being shown such affection and Ivan smiled at me as he saw my flustered expression.

"Call me Vanya, Alfred."

"V-Vanya?"

The moment I said it Ivan stared at me blankly. I wondered if I had pronounced it wrong and he was just shocked from being offended. However I realized he was just surprised—but by what, I don't know. What was the meaning behind the name? I had never heard it associated with Ivan in the months that I known him, so I could only guess it wasn't known to everyone. That it was a reserved name like the endearment for Maddie. Eventually he came out of it his shock and gave a shy smile and asked me to say it again.

"Vanya."

A hint of pink colored his porcelain face and I wanted to kiss him right then, which I did. Ivan kissed me back, but it soon became difficult to keep up with when Ivan started to thrust. The kisses ended quickly as Ivan picked up speed. He moved eagerly and urgently, like his life depended on it, and I welcomed it. The bed rocked with each thrust and I couldn't contain my voice for the life of me-curses and praise fell from my lips along with Vanya. Ivan seemed to appreciate hearing that name for he got rougher each time he caught it. Ivan hit all the right places and I was falling apart before him. Everything felt more intense, more raw, more exposed, than the night at the party, and I was happy and afraid all at once.

It wasn't much longer before neither of us could hold out, but instead of going faster Ivan slowed down. I found myself feeling every touch and movement Ivan did as he made love to me. I felt like my heart would burst as he looked at me with an unwavering gaze. My grip was tight on the sheets and I felt like I would rip them by the time I finally came. My toes curled and my body tensed and shook as the name _Vanya_ feel from my lips like a prayer. During all this I could hear Ivan growl out my name, and then something warm making me feel even more full than I already was. A strangled gasp ripped out of me as Ivan came deep in me and then laid on top of me.

I didn't move an inch as I listened to Ivan catching his breath and felt his cum oozing out. My heart was racing as we laid there and it wasn't because of the sex, it was the fear. We were finished and now what was to happen next was up in the air. Would Ivan throw me out? Would he call this a mistake? Would we never speak to each other again? Would he go to Maddie?

"Alfred?"

I swallow a lump that formed in my throat and give a weak, "Yes?"

Ivan is silent but instead of speaking he moves. He pulls out of me gently then lays down beside me. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me against him, holding me to where my back is against his chest. I shiver from the contact and the feel of his cum coming out more heavily than before. After getting into this position Ivan is still silent and I take a daring step.

"What is it, Vanya?" I ask.

"I… don't know…"

Ivan let out a heavy sigh, a sigh fit for someone with a heavy burden. I give a hum to his answer and he tightens his hold on me and I felt the need to never leave the bed. I wanted to just stay there in his arms as the sun set outside, I really wanted to, and I tried to… but the darker it got the more anxious I felt. Ivan was set on my cousin, not me. Even though we had sex, it almost certainly wasn't for the right reason. I was just swept away again and fell prey to wishful thinking.

As the sun finally set I decided to leave. I tried to get up but Ivan tightened his hold on me, which surprised me. I had thought he had fallen asleep since he had been silent for so long.

"Ivan, I must go."

Ivan didn't say anything but after some time he tugged on me to turn around. When I did he kissed me firmly on the lips then let me go.

"Alright," he said softly.

A crooked grin spread across my face, but I removed myself from him. I gathered my clothes and used his bathroom to clean up before heading home.

The moment I stepped out his door I didn't realize I wouldn't see or hear for him for four days until my phone rang.

" _Alfred, I have a request of you."_

All I could think about was our Wednesday evening.

"What is it?" I asked, sounding a bit too happy.

" _Maddie wants you to come to lunch Tuesday at her place. She asked me to come as well when she visited yesterday."_ Ivan said. " _Can you come then? We'll ride together."_

A part of me wanted to laugh at my own ignorance. A part of me wanted to cry at my own ignorance. A part of me wanted to break the phone in my hands as I replied.

"Sure. I have the time."

" _Great. I'll pick you up at 11:30. See you then_ _,_ _dorogoy."_

"Alright, Vanya."

The moment I said it I realized my mistake. I thought to correct it, but instead I ended the call.

* * *

**Translations:**

Dorogoy - Darling

Moye solnyshko - My sunshine

 


	20. Broken Antler Prt. 1 - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred encounters an unordinary deer on his nightly drive home.

**Broken Antler**

Alfred sighed with contentment as the crisp night air flooded his truck. His nightly drive home from work always put him in a good mood, especially during the fall. The cool air, clear starry skies, black silhouettes of trees, scattered leaves waltzing across the street—it made him forget all the stress of his day or remember the good points.

He hummed softly as he drove down a lonesome street lined with trees. He tapped his finger on the wheel, but then paused as he got the idea to put in the CD responsible for his humming. He fiddled with the radio and various buttons to select the disk needed, trying to do it quickly in order to keep himself on the road. At one point he thought he saw something dart across the road, and Alfred paused for a moment to stare into the darkness before going back to the CD. He managed to finally select the disk after going through five others, but upon pressing play something large and solid collided with his truck.

He slammed on the brakes as the sound of metal giving way filled his ears. He didn't realize his windshield was covered by the object, or caused the metallic sound, until it went rolling off the hood of his truck and into the road. His hands held a white knuckle grip on the wheel while his foot was as heavy as lead on the break. He sat as still as a statue as he stared owlishly at the form lying within reach of his headlights.

"Oh shit."

Alfred felt his heart going a mile a minute along with his thoughts as he stared at what lay before him— a large pale body that was whitewashed in the light and a set of antlers.

"Shit, shit, _shit_ ," Alfred swore as he finally realized what exactly he hit. The shock he had felt finally subsided and he quickly jumped into action. He fought off his seat belt and scrambled out of his truck all the while muttering "Please don't be dead."

When he got up to the body he froze as his shadow fell over it. He could clearly see the body, but it was not that of deer like he had thought, but of a man, even though the antlers were still present.

"What the…"

Alfred stared at the body confused and completely unprepared for his situation. His mind was going through a plethora of questions such as _'Do I call an ambulance? A vet? Roadkill removal? ...Is it even alive?'_ Alfred looked around the road for a moment as he thought about this, seeing not a car in sight, then stepped closer to the body. He leaned over the man and noticed two things: one, the guy was naked, and two, one of his antlers was broken; more than half of his left antler was missing. Guilt settled in Alfred's chest upon seeing the broken antler, and it steadily grew as the reality of his situation dawned on him.

"Fuck… Okay, okay… I hit a man… deer… creature… He's—" Alfred cut himself off and cautiously put his hand near the man's face. The guilt in his chest quickly lightened as the rush of air from his nose brushed his palm. "He's alive!" Alfred said amazed and relieved.

Part of Alfred wanted to dance in joy, but the majority of him told him to help the creature immediately. Thus Alfred moved quickly to pick up the man and take him back to his truck, though the deed was more difficult than he expected because of the antlers trying to jab him in the eye and how heavy the other was. He somehow managed to lug the bulky figure into the bed of his truck, having noticed that he wouldn't be able to get the man into the cab of the truck—the antlers were just too tall and wide, and even if he did manage it, it wouldn't have be very comfortable for either of them.

This reasoning left Alfred with only the bed of the truck to work with. He used one hand to lay down a blanket he used for his dogs, and put the creature on it. He then threw another one on top to keep him warm and away from prying eyes, and made sure the blankets wouldn't fly off when he started driving. Once he finished his task he headed back to the front, but as he grabbed ahold of the open door he caught a glimpse of something white on the road. He squinted into the darkness until he recognized what he was looking at.

"Oh!"

Alfred backed up from his truck and jogged up the road to pick up the broken piece of antler that laid near a ditch. He gawked at how long and wide the antler was as he went back to his truck. Alfred gently set the large curved and jagged bone into his passenger seat, then climbed into his truck. He let out a calming breath before checking through the back window to see the still limp body of the creature.

' _Just get home and it'll be okay,'_ Alfred found himself thinking, and took another deep breath before starting up the truck and heading home.

 


	21. Breaking News -M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is stunned by the leaked sex tape of two powerful countries. (AU given to me by Crush Anon on Tumblr)

**Breaking News**

The news anchors sat stiffly at their table, both shocked by the sudden news that was given to them on air.

"Hold on folks, we have breaking news," one of them finally spoke, though the shock was still clear on her face.

"It appears that something unspeakable has taken the internet by storm," the other anchor said as he looked at the teleprompter sternly.

"That's right Drake," the woman stated, "It appears that the… personifications of America and Russia…. have released a video showing their…"

"Closeness, Mary?" Drake provided

A faint pink came to her face as she nodded her head.

"Yes, in terms… We have with us the video, which we will show on air—wait really?" she asked surprised as she looked out past the camera.

Of screen it is easy to tell that someone confirmed her question by the look of surprise on her and her colleague's face.

"Oookay… Well, this video contains sensitive images that may not… be suited for all ages," Drake said.

"Viewer discretion is advised," Mary added in just before the screen was cut to black.

The black lingers a bit until something adjusts and shows a clear view of a bed. Everything is bathed in green, and it is obvious that the camera being used is set on night vision. The room was silent for a moment until a door burst open—the sudden light from the doorway blinding the camera leaving the audio to give any hint to what was going on. The sound of heavy kisses, soft curses, and the shuffle of feet came through painting an interesting mental image. When the light finally vanished upon the door slamming shut two bodies could be seen collapsing onto the bed that the camera was positioned in front of.

" _Oh fuck, Ivan hurry up!"_ came an eager voice.

" _Calm down Fedya,"_ a Russian voice replied, laced with amusement.

" _How can I when you've been teasing me all day?!"_

Russia laughed for a moment then leaned down to kiss America below him. The camera zoomed into capture the kiss, showing the nations' faces as best as it could.

" _Seems like little America can't handle everything da?"_ Russia teased when he pulled back.

" _Fuck you Russia,"_ America griped, then grabbed hold of the other man to flip them over.

America got on top and pinned the other down. The camera adjusted to capture the look on Russia's face at being overpowered, then zoomed back out when America ground his hips into him. America had a smirk on his face as Russia let out a groan. They seemed to exchange words, but their voices were too low for the camera to capture. What it did catch was Russia's hands moving to America's hips and rocking up into the younger nation. They rubbed against each other roughly while sharing quick kisses, before finally giving up on the task. America caving in first and starting to undress his lover quickly. The camera was nearly taken out by the jeans America had practically ripped off Russia. The camera zoomed in again to get a close up of the nations undressing—recording how their needy hands tugged at clothing and eager lips kissed at any skin within reach.

When they finally undressed Russia took back his position on top and dipped his head down. His body was in the way, but it was easy to guess what Russia was doing by the way America moaned. The camera zoomed in trying to get a good look at Russia giving head, but gave up when America blocked its view further by putting his legs on Russia's shoulders.

America's moans increased in volume as the camera zoomed out. Russia had lowered his head more and bent America's body a little forwards to get at his hole. America clutched the bedding tightly as he was rimmed and penetrated by Russia's talented tongue.

" _Oh fuck! Fuckin' fuck me already!"_

" _Have you ever heard of please?"_ Russia cooed, and America just gave him a heated glare.

Russia didn't say anything in response, but he did lean down to kiss the other on the cheek. America's glare lightened, but he still tried to hold on to it stubbornly, which didn't work out. Russia kept kissing face until he was laughing lightly and punched the other in his arm playfully.

" _You're an ass."_

" _But I'm your ass,"_ Russia said simply.

America let out a snort and kissed Russia firmly. Their kiss was just one of many and they were soon making out heavily. When they finally pulled apart Russia could be seen moving to the nightstand to grab something from within it. America sighed happily as he spread his legs wider, and pop sound of a cap coming off came through the audio. The camera zoomed in again to catch the way Russia lubed up America and himself before zooming back out to watch the older nation get into position.

" _Ready?"_

America nodded his head and as Russia started to push in and America lolled his head back in a moan, the video was cut.

"Okay!" Drake said a bit too loudly as the video feed was abruptly ended. "Well, I think we all know how that is going to go don't you, Mary?" he asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"Y-Yes, definitely," Marry said her face a shade of bright pink. "S-So, from this video we can see why it's taking such a hold on the world. Two of the most powerful countries having such a close relationship is quite a shock."

"I agree. This could mean that on a political level that the US and Russia are becoming friends once again," Drake ventured.

"Possibly, and it also raises questions on Russia's anti-LGBT laws," Mary added in.

"Exactly, and it will be interesting on seeing how this plays out for these nations."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Mary said as she nodded to her co-anchor. "Now up next, we have the weather report and traffic report. Over to you Osc—"

The audio to the news was cut off by the simple press of a button. The weather map came into view but the two nations facing it weren't paying attention.

"What. The fuck. Was that."

"I believe someone made a sex tape of us…"

America looked at Russia and both didn't know how to react to what had just been witnessed. They sat in silence as the news continued on, but then the sound of a generic ringtone and Boss Ass Bitch ripped through that silence. Both of them jumped as they listened to the ringtones associated with their bosses and both knew they were in trouble.

* * *

****Wanted to do more for this, sex tape wise, but eh. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 


	22. Day Off - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred has a day off from work and tries to figure out how to enjoy it. ;3

**Day Off**

Alfred laid on his bed unsure of what to do with himself. He finally had the day from his new job and he had no clue on how to spend it. He took a deep breath as he stared at his bedroom ceiling dotted with glow-in-the-dark stars. Sure he was in his twenties, but that didn't mean he had to give up what brought him peace of mind since he was a kid. He traced constellations as he tried to think of what to do. He had been up since 7:30, and had only gotten up to use the bathroom and feed his cat before laying back down.

He gave a sigh after some time, drawing a blank on what to do, but it was short lived as he felt something touch him. His heart was racing for a few seconds as he felt something wedging itself into the gap of his legs. His right foot was resting on his left knee that was propped up, and in the triangle shaped space was his cat.

"Geeze, Hero," Alfred chided as he watched the cat wiggle itself through the gap in his legs and lay down on his stomach.

Alfred smiled at him before reaching his hand up to scratch behind his ears. The cat purred in appreciation, but it was brief as Alfred took his hand back and relaxed back on the bed. He stared back up at the stars, feeling the seconds tick by, which his cat didn't care for—The feline leaving him to go elsewhere in the apartment. Alfred didn't mind, just keeping his blank stare on the ceiling and his body still. It seemed like he had achieved an empty state of mind, until a random image popped into his head. It was like when Hero came through the gap in his legs, but instead of the cat, it was his co-worker's head, Ivan.

The moment Alfred processed just what he had unconsciously thought up, he felt his cock twitch in his pajama pants. Alfred looked down at himself for a moment, still keeping the image in mind, then moved a hand to his crotch.

' _It's been awhile since I've done it… Plus it is something to do…'_ he reasoned to himself as he felt his dick twitch again.

The last time Alfred had serviced himself was a few weeks ago at work. He had spent most of the day at Ivan's side working on the new project their boss gave them and his active imagination had not been kind. Thinking about it now was enough to make Alfred moan lowly as he squeezed his cock through his pajama pants. He licked his lips and moved his hands to push his sheep and star printed pants down a bit to get to his underwear. He moved one hand to the start of his happy trail and moved the other to his nightstand to grab the lube from within it.

Once it was in hand, Alfred moved his other hand to trail down the light blonde hair that gradually got thicker as he went down to his boxers. His mind made it seem like it was Ivan's hand trailing down his body and slipping into his underwear, which made him suck in a breath as he touched his cock. Alfred closed his eyes as he tried to keep up the imagery of Ivan touching him. Having Ivan's large and slightly rough hands stroke his cock in his underwear teasingly before pulling down the clothing enough to have his dick standing free.

" _Ivan_ ," Alfred groaned as he freed his cock and took hold of it once again.

Alfred opened his eyes briefly to see his hands working his dick—pumping the hard shaft and teasing the tip with his thumb. What he wouldn't give for Ivan to be there right then instead of just his right hand. He groaned at the thought, but quickly pushed it aside, not wanting to kill the mood. He reached blindly for the bottle of lube and eagerly opened it to pour its contents into his awaiting hand. When he had enough he tossed the bottle somewhere on his bed and went back to jerking his dick. Alfred's moans instantly increased in volume with the addition of lube and he tried to spread his legs on reflex, but his pants prevented that. He cursed softly before moving his clean hand down to shove his pajama pants and boxers to his ankles. Alfred then wiggled a foot free and sighed in content as he spread his legs for the imagery body that would be between them. The idea of Ivan laying between his legs and giving him head was bliss.

"Fuck… fuck, fuck, _Ivan_ ," Alfred hissed as he squeezed himself roughly.

Alfred could feel his hole twitching as well and automatically moved his lubed hand to it. His once clean hand took the job of stroking his cock at a quick pace while he worked two lubed fingers into his ass. Alfred gasped loudly as he easily started to finger himself and arched his back as he pushed them in further.

"Oh fuck!"

Alfred sucked in a harsh breath as he started fingering his prostate and stroked his dick harder. The mounting pleasure sent a shiver up his spine and made his toes curl.

"Ivan harder!" he cried as he tried to move his fingers more roughly.

Alfred could only imagine how big Ivan would feel and how rough he could get in bed. He wanted to get crushed by that man, to be fucked hard enough that he'd have to stay in bed for a whole day to recover. Ivan was big a guy, in height and build, and Alfred knew he was strong after seeing him carry stacks of boxes full of supplies for their project. Alfred groaned as a thought of Ivan holding him up against a wall came to mind. Alfred cursed as he fucked himself desperately, his climax was close and he needed relief.

"Oh god, oh god, shitshit _shit_!"

Alfred pressed his fingers into his prostate as he furiously pumped his cock. He felt his whole body twitch then lock up before he realized he was cumming. Alfred felt his ass clench around his fingers and his warm cum gushing out and landing on his thighs, fingers, and stomach. Ivan's name fell from his lips in a breathless moan as he came.

When he finished he slowly took out his fingers and let go of his weakening erection. He sighed happily as he enjoyed the aftereffects of masturbating. Alfred looked down his body as he felt his cum cooling on his skin and lazily went about taking off his thin hoodie that he slept in. It was already covered in cum so he didn't have any qualms with using it to clean himself off.

Once cleaned off he remained sprawled out on his bed, now naked and slightly cold.

' _Well, I still don't know what to do today…'_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	23. Grudge - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America isn't ready to give up his hatred but Russia is and it only pisses him off more.
> 
> Warnings: Vomiting

**Grudge**

America glared at Russia as he walked into his apartment. The older nation had said he wanted to talk, but the blonde wasn't ready to talk about their issue. It had been two weeks since their argument and it seemed like Russia was ready to call it quits, but Alfred really wasn't going to let it go.

"Fedya, please listen to me," Ivan said as he looked at the seething nation. Alfred remained silent as Ivan stood before him, just within arm's reach. "I want to apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly. I just…" Ivan didn't how to voice his apology. He had practiced it numerous times, but now as he stood before Alfred, he was drawing blanks.

Alfred on the other hand, had no intention of listening anymore. He wanted nothing more than get back at Ivan, and he quickly found himself succumbing to that desire before he realized it.

"You know what Ivan—"

Alfred finished his sentence by lunging at Ivan, right hand balled into a fist without mercy, and punched the nation in his stomach. Alfred had planned to punch Ivan in the dick, but his aim had been off and he punched the other in his lower abdomen. The instant he did it Russia's violet eyes blew wide and his mouth opened out of surprise—surprise that he had been punched and surprise that something was working its way up his throat.

Before either one of them could react a reddish-pink liquid came pouring out of Ivan's mouth and splattering on the floor. The moment the rancid smell hit them Alfred jerked back, letting Ivan fall to his knees and continue to heave up everything that was in his stomach. The Russian had tears prick his eyes as his stomach ached from the punch, as his throat burned, and as his chest hurt from heaving. He felt like his heart would be the next thing to fall out his mouth.

America just stood a ways in front of him, watching the growing puddle of vomit, watching the way Russia heaved and coughed on his knees and hands. He was in shock at first, not understanding why Ivan was vomiting from a punch, but as the reality of his situation sank in, he felt guilty. He had let his anger get the best of him and now the man he loved was in pain. Alfred felt his chest ache as he watched Ivan starting to dry heave. Alfred swallowed thickly trying to keep his tears and the nausea in his own stomach at bay, before taking a step towards Ivan. The nation was still heaving and coughing, which Alfred honestly thought sounded like choked sobs.

Alfred felt his heart breaking as he got closer to Ivan. He stayed a few inches away, but got close enough to pat Ivan on his back until his fit passed. Ivan didn't shoo him away, too focused on trying to stop coughing.

"L-Let's get you on the couch big guy," Alfred said in a hoarse voice.

He gently pulled Ivan up, just in time before his vomit could run into his knees. Ivan stood up on shaky legs and let himself be lead to the couch. The moment he sat down Alfred left him to go get a glass of water, paper towels, and a trash can. Ivan, however, didn't realize that this was going on—feeling disoriented, exhausted, and hungry after losing the lunch he had just ate. So he was very compliant when America began to wipe off his mouth, chin, and hands, then got him to drink the water he brought.

"I'm _so_ fuckin' sorry."

Ivan looked over to Alfred after he registered this. The blond had pink eyes and a flushed appearance, as if he was trying not to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Vanya. I'm so _fuckin'_ sorry," Alfred said, his voice still strained.

Ivan wanted to get angry at Alfred for what he did, but didn't have it in him. It wasn't all Alfred's fault to begin with.

"It's… okay…"

"No, it's not… I shouldn't have done that." Ivan went to say more, but Alfred cut him off. "Look, let's… let's not talk right now. Just… rest while I clean this up. It stinks like road kill baked in the sun. What did you eat?" Alfred said trying to lighten the mood as he stood up from the couch. Ivan didn't say anything and Alfred just sighed and handed him the trash can, just in case he had to vomit again.

Russia kept silent as he watched Alfred awkwardly move around the room to get prepared to clean the flooring. He could tell Alfred felt bad for what happened and gave a sigh as Alfred started to clean his vomit.

"I ate borsch and chicken."

It wasn't much, but it was enough to make Alfred feel a little less shitty.

* * *

***I have no idea why I thought this. I just had a random thought about Russian puking and then America being the cause... Don't judge me.**


	24. It's Just Business - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Ivan are the stars of G.P. (Gay Porn) but not once have they ever shot a video together... until now that is.

**It's Just Business**

The image of blonde man riding the lap of another filled the screen as a husky voiced spokesperson filtered through the TV.

"The rising and shining star of G.P. is going to make you blow your minds and your loads!"

The blond on screen winked as he was seen leaving hickies on the man he was riding.

"Alfred, AKA American Dream, the bottom of our dreams, is going to meet up with the number one top!"

On screen Alfred was now pictured on his hands and knees and moaning loudly.

"That's right! We heard what you fans wanted and it's finally coming! Alfred will get banged by Ivan, AKA Dicktator!"

The image of Alfred broke away to show Ivan pounding into a man and rocking the bed.

"These two will finally get to fuck and it will be caught all in HD! It's a lifetime event so don't miss out! Coming to you on pay per view Saturday 8/9 central!"

When the commercial faded out Alfred and Ivan stared at the screen in disbelief. The producer, director, and both of their managers looked at them with eager eyes and hope.

"So what ya think?" Vic, the director, asked.

"You wanna know what I think?" Alfred asked and the other nodded, "I think you all lost your _damn_ minds! There's no way I'm gonna let an asshole like him fuck me!" Alfred shouted and got up from his chair.

"It's not like I would even want to go anywhere near you anyways," Ivan retorted from his chair. "You are unprofessional, sloppy, and I bet you've had every disease out there except for the ones that kill you, which is a shame."

Alfred whipped his head to the side to flip off the Russian that had been a thorn in his side for months. Ivan just shrugged his shoulders and flicked out his tongue to lick at it, but Alfred quickly brought his hand back.

"You have problems!"

"Please you two! We need this video to work out!" The produce, Fantasy, (preferred name of a 36 year old, amazing right?) interjected. "Sales will go through the roof!"

"Plus both of you have been in need of something new to boost your popularity!" Alfred's manager, Diamond, informed while Ivan's manager, Blake, nodded his head in agreement.

"Think of all the money you two would rake in," Vic insisted. "Alfred power bottoms the Dicktator!" he said, envisioning the two already going at it.

"The Dicktator claims the American Dream!" Blake added in.

"Dicktator and American Dream fucking raw!" Fantasy chimed.

"The Dicktator gets his cock ripped off by the American Dream!" Alfred said with a smile though his eyes held a glare.

"I rather like 'Dicktator claims the American Dream'," Ivan said and Alfred just snarled at him.

"I hate you."

"Feelings mutual."

Alfred fumed where he stood in front of his chair, looking ready to strangle the older man beside him. He wanted so badly to act on his desires, to punch in that snarky face that had teased him since he got scouted to be in the company. Ivan had teased him about his height, weight, performance, and everything else under the sun. Of course he fought back, but it only made him embarrassed by how Ivan responded. The man would flirt with him to no end while still insulting him.

"OKAY!" Fantasy shouted, getting the two porn stars to focus on him. "This is how it's going to happen. You two are going to do this porno because if you don't both of you will be out of the G.P. industry. I don't think you want that now do you?"

Alfred and Ivan bristled at the threat of being fired. Sure, they could find something else to do, but there wasn't a job around that was so freeing and loaded with cash than this.

"So what will it be boys? Streets or video?" Fantasy asked sweetly, but threatening.

Alfred looked at Ivan, who looked ready to give in, and let out a curse before nodding his head.

"Fine I'll do it," Alfred said flatly as he sat back down then eyed Ivan beside him, "And if you ever come up to me after this I will cut you."

"So feisty as usual," Ivan said with a smirk.

Alfred opened his mouth to give a comeback, but Vic cut him off before he could.

"Good, now let's get to work! We're losing time!" he shouted and easily disappeared into the set to gather his crew.

"He's right! Now here's the script," Fantasy said as he handed over two booklets. " _Nothing_ will be changed, got it?"

Alfred and Ivan nodded, and with a smile Fantasy left them to look things over, taking their managers with him.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," Ivan said already flipping through the pages.

"Interesting my ass," Alfred replied just as he went to open the script, but Ivan stopped him. The Russian had took hold of his chin and made him look his way.

"I highly doubt your ass is anything of interest," he teased as he rubbed Alfred's cheek with his thumb, "and I hope you can act like a proper slut for this because I actually care about the quality of work I do." Ivan said, his voice low and husky as he stared at Alfred.

The blonde stared at him blankly for a few seconds, a bit taken by how close Ivan was to his face. His brain finally caught up with his situation and he grimaced as he realized that Ivan was being an asshole like usual.

"I'll show you how good I am," Alfred said sternly and swatted Ivan's hand away. "I'll fuck you so good you won't be able to get it up for anyone else!"

Ivan arched a pale brow at him and Alfred instantly blushed as his own words registered in his head.

"I mean… I— Fuck you!" Alfred shouted before stomping off.

Ivan just smirked at Alfred as he left the set, watching him until he was out the door, then turned back around to look at the script. He began looking back through it and the more he read the more he found himself willing to fuck his annoying co-worker.

**:/:/:/:/:**

The rehearsals for the 'Dicktator meets American Dream' where a pain all on their own. The two never had sex, but they practiced their lines and positions. Alfred easily getting upset but trying to put up with his co-stars teasing. He wanted to prove to Ivan that he was professional and that he could be better than him, but the Russian was making it difficult. Ivan on the other hand found it be tiresome as well, but more of a secret pleasure to be so close to Alfred. He liked making him angry and he liked teasing him, though sometimes he felt bad about it when Alfred got yelled at because of him or when he stormed off the set. Though he never did apologize for it.

Eventually the time to do the real shoot came along and both of them were ready. Neither teased nor jabbed at each other, which both found odd but didn't say thing about it.

"So this is it you two! Ready?" Diamond asked as she looked at Alfred and Ivan.

Both of them were already dressed and ready for the bar scene they'd be meeting in.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with," Alfred said flatly as he moved past his manager and Ivan's to get on set.

Ivan quirked a brow but followed him.

The two took their places and the instant Vic shouted action Alfred ordered a drink.

"Whisky on the rocks."

"Sure kid," the barkeep said as he set about getting the drink.

Alfred hummed along to the music playing and eyed the other men around the bar while he waited for his drink. When his drink finally arrived he took two sips of it before the door to the bar opened and Ivan stepped in. He wore a suit and Alfred looked towards the door to see who had come in. The moment he caught sight of Ivan he felt his heartbeat increase. He had seen Ivan in the suite before, but for some reason he was really liking it as the man got closer to him.

"Vodka please," Ivan said as he took a seat next to Alfred.

The blonde quickly snapped out of his trance and felt embarrassed for looking longer than he should have.

' _Get it together dude!'_ he shouted at himself mentally before getting back into character. He eyed Ivan as he sipped his whisky then smirked as Ivan noticed his stare. The Russian smiled softly at him and said:

"Like what you see?"

Alfred's faced flushed at hearing this but kept himself in character.

"Yeah, how about you?" he asked as he set down his glass.

"Mmm…Partially," Ivan teased and Alfred just laughed.

"How can I change that?"

Ivan eyed Alfred at this question, taking in his appearance fully—leather jacket over a blue star t-shirt, and skinny jeans far too tight to be reasonable. Ivan then looked up at Alfred's freckled face then back to his shot glass.

"It depends… What can you do?" Ivan asked.

"Practically anything," Alfred replied.

Ivan arched a brow at hearing this then turned to the bartender to ask for another shot and the moment he got it, he gave it Alfred. Alfred laughed lightly but downed the shot with ease, though he did wince a little at the burn. When he finished it Ivan had his cheek resting in the palm of his hand.

"Show me then."

"AND that's scene!" Vic shouted "Take ten while the set is changing!"

Ivan nodded and got up from the barstool he was on and Alfred quickly followed.

"Good work so far," Fantasy said, "Keep it up boys!"

Alfred gave a flat thanks then looked over to Ivan before averting his eyes quickly.

"I'm gonna get some food."

Ivan only gave a nod and watched Alfred walk away curiously. He had never seen Alfred so…professional and calm. He'd been hot headed even during rehearsal, but now it was if he changed overnight, which he didn't mind. Sure he missed the teasing and such, but this was their final draft so to speak.

' _So you can be mature after all… Kind of cute.'_

Ivan hummed softly at the thought and moved to sit in his designated chair. He didn't feel the need to go anywhere or the like so he stayed on set. He watched as the crew worked and the bedroom scene was pieced together. The bed was queen sized and draped in blue and white bedding.

' _It's the same color as his eyes,'_ Ivan thought, then gave a sigh and stretched in his chair. Ever since he'd seen Alfred join the company he knew he liked him.

"Alright we are ready to roll!" Vic shouted then noticed Alfred stepping on in. "Alfred! Get over here!"

"I'm comin', you ass!" Alfred shouted as he came through a side door labeled exit.

"Move faster! You too Ivan," Vic stated as he noticed the Russian hadn't budged from his chair.

Ivan sighed and got out of his chair, walking to the set without much enthusiasm, though internally he was eager to finally get a taste of his co-star.

On set the two stood in front of a fake apartment door and once the word was going they started.

"You sure you want to come in?" Ivan asked.

"How else will I show you what I can do? Unless you're into exhibitionism," Alfred said with a cheeky tone.

Ivan laughed lightly before opening the door and letting Alfred through first. After Ivan walked into the apartment Alfred was already out of his jacket and shoes and looking around.

"Nice place you got here."

"Thank you, but I believe the bedroom will be of more interest," Ivan said as he took off his suit jacket and shoes, all the while keeping his gaze on his guest.

"I think you're right."

Ivan moved to open another door, revealing the bedroom, and eyed Alfred with hunger as he walked passed him. Alfred felt his heart beating against his chest at the look as he walked into the room. He tried to calm his heart as he recalled his scripted moves in his head. As Ivan closed the door Alfred kept his composer and began to strip. He undid his belt and pants, but didn't take them off, then took off his shirt overhead and when he got it off Ivan was right before him. He grinned and moved his hands out to silently ask for Ivan's hands. The older man gave them up and quickly found himself pulled over to the bed and seated.

Ivan looked up at Alfred with amusement and watched as Alfred put his hands on his chest. Alfred smiled, sticking out his tongue a bit as he rolled his body and moved Ivan's hands down his torso. Ivan could feel the muscles working underneath his tan skin and looked further down to Alfred's crotch. Since the blonde had undone his pants the Russian was able to get a peek at the underwear he wore. Ivan felt his cock twitch from the show Alfred was putting on and felt his own heart racing as his hands finally cupped Alfred's crotch. He could feel Alfred's growing erection under his clothes as the man ground his hips into his palms. Ivan was so distracted by it he nearly forgot his line.

"This, all you can do?"

"Nope," Alfred said proudly and moved Ivan's hands to his ass as he straddled his waist. He let Ivan squeeze his ass as he leaned forward to kiss his neck—nipping at the soft skin, making Ivan's heart beat harder, then licking up the slope of his neck to plant a kiss on his check. Ivan looked at him with slight surprise at the kiss, and Alfred just grinned and moved to kiss his lips. Ivan took a sharp breath as he felt Alfred kiss him so easily and just when he was going to kiss back Alfred ground his hips into him. Ivan grunted into the kiss and Alfred kept up his actions, rocking in Ivan's lap as he smothered his lips with his own. His tongue slipped into Ivan's mouth, his teeth bit his lips, and his fingers held Ivan's head steady as he invaded his mouth. Ivan knew Alfred was known mostly for being a power bottom, but losing to him in a kiss was not his style. He was the kind of guy that broke power bottoms and that wasn't going to change.

When Alfred pulled back briefly Ivan gave Alfred a look that made him shiver in excitement, a combination of lust and determination.

"What's the matter big guy?" Alfred asked, his voice sounding less cocky than before.

Ivan smirked and moved to Alfred's ear as he moved his hands up to the waistline of pants.

"I'm not losing to you," he said in a whisper too low for the audio to catch. "I'm going to fuck you until I break you."

At that moment Ivan slipped his hands beneath Alfred's pants and underwear, grabbing his bare ass in each hand making the blonde gasp, then rolled over to put Alfred on his back. He hovered over Alfred and moved his hands back to the waistline of his pants and easily tugged it down.

"Eager, aren't we?" Alfred asked trying to keep some control.

Ivan just chuckled and moved down to kiss Alfred roughly. Alfred groaned into the kiss and wrapped his legs around Ivan and pulled him in closer.

"Now who's eager?" Ivan asked and Alfred stuck out his tongue in retaliation.

Ivan smiled at the act as he leaned back to grab Alfred's waist and push him further up the bed. He then moved his hands over Alfred's thighs and moved down to be near his cock. Alfred's erection twitched as his breath grazed it, but he didn't touch it, instead he moved further down. Alfred loosened his legs on instinct and looked down to see Ivan grab his plush thighs and push upwards. The blonde found himself being bent in half while Ivan climbed onto the bed. Ivan placed his knees on either side of Alfred and had Alfred's lower half rest against his chest and shoulders. Alfred jerked slightly as Ivan spread his ass apart, and even though he knew it was coming, he couldn't help the gasp that left him as Ivan's tongue touched him. He had been ate out plenty of times, on and off screen, but for some reason it felt more intense with Ivan. The way he moved his tongue, lavishing his whole then licking his sack for a tease, it was _fuckin'_ hot.

"Aw fuck!" Alfred moaned as Ivan pushed his tongue into him.

Ivan smirked inwardly as he buried his face in Alfred's ass. He looked down at Alfred to see him drooling a little with a hand tugging at his hair. The urge to take a picture overcame him at that moment, but he pushed it aside as he pulled his tongue out and moved to kiss and bite Alfred's thighs. He covered Alfred with kisses and bites, not caring that it wasn't part of the script, he wanted to touch and possesses every inch of the annoying blonde.

"Fuck, let me touch you," Alfred breathed out and Ivan didn't object.

He pulled away from Alfred, setting him down gently, and once he was free Alfred jumped him. The blonde shoved Ivan down and made quick work of getting his clothes off. Ivan assisted of course, and once laid bare Alfred kissed him hungrily then trailed his kisses downwards. Alfred tried to keep himself in check as he finally got down to Ivan's cock. He wanted to just latch onto it and suck on his massive cock, but he needed to get back at Ivan for teasing him earlier.

Alfred stuck out his tongue to lick around Ivan's cock then lick under his sack. Ivan grunted as Alfred took part of his sack into his mouth, sucking on the left side then moved to the right. Ivan cursed and felt his cock throb and looked down at Alfred to see him smirking, although not with his lips, but with his eyes. Ivan had half a mind to make Alfred suck his dick, but before he could act on that desire Alfred took him into his mouth.

" _Shit_ ," Ivan hissed and put a hand down on Alfred's head.

Alfred didn't mind the touch, easily moving his tongue around Ivan's cock. It was certainly bigger than most guys he fucked and definitely better looking. It was pale, thick, and long, and for some reason it smelt sweet, which he guessed was caused by his body wash. Alfred sucked Ivan eagerly and just as he went to attempt to deepthroat him, Ivan yanked on his hair. He looked up to see his pale face flushed and the need to fuck written all over his face.

"Bring your ass up here," Ivan commanded.

Alfred popped off of Ivan and smiled brightly as he turned around and backed up. He wasn't totally sure if this was what Ivan meant, but it turned out he was right when he felt Ivan's tongue back in him and a hand on his cock. Ivan bucked his hips to get Alfred's attention back on his dick and the blonde quickly pulled himself together to focus on it. He really wanted to just melt into Ivan, but he couldn't—wouldn't—let that happen. He took Ivan back in his mouth and started to deepthroat him, easing more and more of his cock into his throat until it was all in. It was a bit of struggle to breath, but he managed as best he could. He moaned around Ivan's cock as he sucked him off, but it didn't last long. The moment he felt two fingers push into his ass he pulled off as a loud moan escaped him. He had drool running down his face and a few tears as Ivan pressed into his prostate and it was in that moment that Alfred took notice of the camera zooming in on him.

Somehow he had spaced the fact that this wasn't real, that they were just doing their jobs. He had never had that happen before, and as much as it'd be a turn off, Ivan wouldn't relent in his actions. The Russian kept fucking Alfred with his fingers, making him forget about the cameras once again, making him focus on what he felt and himself.

"Fuckin' _fuck_ ," Alfred said hoarsely as Ivan finally pulled his fingers out, and started to turn around.

Ivan smirked at Alfred as he sat on his lap, holding him steady with one hand and handing him a condom with the other. Alfred took the gold square and ripped it open with his teeth. He reached back to grab Ivan's dick resting against his ass, and slipped on the condom. Ivan looked at Alfred with undivided attention and watched Alfred move to get on his cock. Ivan leaned in to help Alfred ease down on him, and once he was seated Ivan kissed his neck.

"You're doing well, Alfred," Ivan whispered before pulling back to lounge on the plush pillows.

Alfred just blushed darkly but stayed focus on what he needed to do. He was on top, he was in control, and he wasn't going to let Ivan mess with him any further. A smile graced his lips as he realized all this and he moved his hands to lay flat on Ivan's chest as he began to move up and down his shaft. He rocked his body at a decent pace, not fast enough to be amazing or slow enough to be annoying, and squeezing Ivan's cock occasionally.

Ivan groaned under him and Alfred couldn't help the little bit of happiness that came from that. He allowed himself to move a bit faster because of it, making Ivan moan more. Alfred moved down to kiss Ivan as he moved his ass in a tortuously satisfactory way. Ivan groaned and moved his hands to Alfred's hips, wanting to take some control and make things move quicker and rougher, but Alfred wouldn't let him. Alfred grabbed his hands off his hips as he said "Nuh-uh." Ivan looked up at him a bit put out, which only made Alfred's grin widen. "You just lay there like a good boy," Alfred teased as he pinned Ivan's hands to the bed before he could fight him. Ivan arched a brow at Alfred's actions but held his tongue as Alfred started to slow down. He knew how to get back at the blond so he was in no rush to act on it, besides it was in the script that he'd be a "good boy", but he never did like following it to a T.

He watched Alfred ride him with more control over him than he ever experienced—letting Alfred control how much he felt and how fast to move. It felt good, but Ivan itched to make a move. Alfred noticed that Ivan seemed distracted and went on to insult him for ignoring him, but before the words could leave his mouth Ivan bucked up into him.

"Oh FUCK!"

Ivan grinned at having succeeded in letting Alfred's guard down and freed his hands from Alfred's grip. He kept bucking up into Alfred and weaved his fingers between Alfred's to hold him steady. Alfred cried out in pleasure from each thrust and even began to move with Ivan to make it easier for him. He felt like Ivan's cock was going into his stomach, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Alfred tightened his grip on Ivan's hands as he tossed his head back and moaned. Ivan couldn't help but stare at Alfred as he did this, he was getting a first class view of his co-star moaning for him, flushed and sweating, and cock bouncing and leaking precum. He had no idea Alfred could look so hot.

The Russian felt his climax coming much quicker than he anticipated, but he wasn't going to cum first. He let go of Alfred's hands to hold his body and rolled over to put Alfred on his back. Alfred gasped from the sudden change, and found himself powerless as Ivan held his legs apart and rammed into him. The noises that came out of Alfred was music to Ivan's ears as he made sure to drive his cock hard into Alfred until he had him cumming. Ivan's name fell from Alfred's lips as he came hard under Ivan's stare. His body tensing and twitching in pleasure and Ivan found his cock being squeezed in all the right places. He managed to thrust a few more times into Alfred before finally cumming into the condom. Ivan held onto Alfred's legs as he came, bruising the skin underneath his fingers. He growled Alfred's name and jerked his hips to press even harder into the blonde, who was now shivering from overstimulation.

When he finally finished he pulled out and Alfred struggled to raise his head to watch Ivan take off his condom. He wanted to just stay down and sleep off the sex, but he knew he couldn't. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Ivan took off the condom. The thin latex was sagging off his dick from how much cum was inside, and Alfred wondered how long Ivan had to abstain to give up that much.

Ivan didn't pay any mind to Alfred though as he tied the condom and put it in a trashcan by the bed. When finished with the task he surprised Alfred by laying right on top of him and kissing him affectionately. Alfred found himself kissing back and when Ivan pulled away he absentmindedly said, "Round two?"

Ivan gave a nod and went to caress Alfred's hicky covered thighs, but before he could do much else Vic's voice ruined the mood—cutting through the haze of their own little world with one harsh shout of:

"CUT!"

* * *

**Hope yall liked it!**


	25. Dr. Jones' Monster - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's been making a man, with silver hair and pale skin, and he's good for relieving his... tensions.
> 
> (Frankenstein's Monster + Rocky Horror + RusAme = Sin)

**Dr. Jones' Monster**

The laboratory was silent. Alfred didn't move an inch as the smoke cleared from his lab. The lightning he had harnessed had left the air charged with tension as the experiment it had struck remained still. Alfred swallowed thickly as he stared at the rainbow bin holding his creation, waiting anxiously. He strained his eyes, not wanting to blink in fear of missing something, and after a very long minute of his one-sided staring contest, the experiment twitched. Alfred's breath hitched, the sounding making a high pitched noise that echoed through the massive lab. He stepped away from the controls to inch closer to the bin as the experiment twitched again, jerking a foot.

Alfred licked his lips as his anticipation grew. He felt his heart racing and the blood pumping into his lower half as he watched his creation move an arm. The muscular arm reached out from beneath the blanket covering the experiment and latched onto the rim of the bin. Another thick arm reached up to the rim of the bin as two shaky legs bent slowly. Alfred nearly squealed as he watched his creature test its motor skills as it slowly but surely got to its feet.

As its large form rose from the rainbow bin the blanket covering it slipped off. The dark material exposed the patchwork of pale skin held together by sutures, the thick muscle hidden underneath that skin, and finally a head that held the face of gorgeous men and a mane of silver hair.

"Ah! Ivan!"

The creature let out a surprised grunt and looked at the man before him. Alfred felt his mouth dry up as his creature's violet eyes looked upon him. He could just slap himself at how handsome he had made him.

"I've been making a man, with silver hair and pale skin… and damn, it turned out well," Alfred muttered in astonishment. "That graveyard really was for the good looking," Alfred joked to himself and grinned from ear to ear as he looked at Ivan.

Ivan was tall, around 6'1", muscular, thick, and had a barely noticeable scent of death. He wore nothing but tight shorts and a pair of shoes, which made things easier for Alfred.

"Ivan," Alfred called gently as he held out his hand. "Come here."

Ivan looked at the hand held up to him then at the bin in front of him. Alfred eyed him as he seemed to contemplate on how to get out of the bin, and smiled brightly as the creature raised his leg.

"That's it," Alfred said encouragingly, watching Ivan step out the box slowly and carefully.

Alfred bit his lip as he saw Ivan's shorts bunch up, exposing more of his thighs and perhaps a bit of his package, as he got out the rainbow bin. He could hardly bare to wait much longer as Ivan finally stood outside the bin and took his hand.

"Ivan," the creature grunted and Alfred nodded his head as he pointed at him. "Yes, that's you, Ivan." The creature nodded his head and pointed at himself then pointed at Alfred in confusion. Alfred just wanted to kiss the cute look of childish understanding right off his face. "I am Alfred," he said as he pointed to himself with his free hand.

Alfred went on to repeat his name a few more times, and to his delight Ivan managed to sound out his name. He felt like he'd cum in his pants from hearing his voice, it was rough and low but not in a creepy way. Alfred felt like he was in heaven, but he knew there was much more….physical way to welcome his love to the world besides teaching him names. The physical way was the original reason for him making Ivan, so with a light tug on his hand, Alfred made Ivan walk to a door in the lab.

"Now, I know you are still binding and gaining strength, but god I can't wait much longer," Alfred rambled though Ivan had no clue what he said.

The unsuspecting creature found himself in a room much cozier than the lab. It was small, the bed taking up most of the space that is shared with a fireplace and flat screen TV. Ivan was lead to the bed by an overeager Alfred and guided to sit down then lay back on the bed. Ivan felt himself sinking into the plush bedding and mattress, and was slightly worried he'd fall through until he felt Alfred get on top of him. Alfred stared at Ivan overwhelmed with all the possibilities he had before him. He knew he needed to be gentle with Ivan, with his body healing, but he wanted so badly to just get fucked into oblivion by the man.

' _No, no, no, I have to be gentle. I don't want to break him and besides, he may not have enough strength for all of that…'_

Alfred let out a deep breath to calm himself and swallowed thickly as he felt Ivan's toned chest under his hands. He looked up at the creature to see him staring back, and the instant Ivan gave a lopsided smile Alfred lost what reasoning he had and dipped down to kiss Ivan. Ivan laid under Alfred confused, but he knew whatever was going on felt interesting. Alfred kissed him hungrily and even moved a hand up and down Ivan's chest, feeling him up. When Alfred broke away from his one-sided kiss he moaned softly and pressed himself into Ivan. The creature looked at him still confused and Alfred groaned and tried to reign in his thinking to explain what he wanted.

"Ivan," Ivan nodded his head and pointed to himself. "Yes, you. Ivan, you need to kiss me back," Alfred said and Ivan looked at him blankly.

Alfred puckered his lips then moved his hand to Ivan's face to make him do the same then leaned back down to kiss him. Ivan seemed to get it after a few one-sided kisses—having moved his lips against Alfred's and Alfred giving his approval. Ivan moved his lips sloppily against Alfred's, but Alfred didn't care in the slightest—He took what he could get.

When Alfred pulled away from the kiss, he kissed Ivan's cheek then sat back. Ivan looked up at Alfred and watched him take off his shirt showing off a chest similar to his, except it was one solid color without sutures running all over it. Ivan looked at him curiously and Alfred moved his hand up to touch him. Ivan wide eyed at feeling Alfred's soft skin and hard muscle, then moved his free hand to his own chest to feel the difference. Alfred only smiled at him and took that hand too. He moved it to his chest as well and ran both hands down his chest to his thighs. There he let Ivan squeeze his thighs as he rocked his hips forward. Ivan's eyes looked down instantly at Alfred's crotch as he felt something tingling in his lower half. Alfred smirked at seeing Ivan's attention focused on his lower half and moved his hips again. He felt Ivan's hands tighten their grip on his thighs and rubbed himself faster against Ivan. A strained growl came from Ivan as Alfred kept up his actions and Alfred shivered from hearing it. He was so close to cumming that it was embarrassing, but he couldn't help that he had been hard from the moment he realized Ivan was alive.

"Fuck, you're hard," Alfred moaned out as he rutted faster.

Ivan only seemed to growl and moan as he was overwhelmed by the sensations Alfred was giving him. A part of him hurt from being stiff and he desperately wanted relief. He rocked his hips against Alfred, knowing that this action made him feel better. Alfred groaned as he felt himself getting closer with Ivan's added thrusting. What he wouldn't give to have that big cock inside him, but he told himself he had to be gentle. He rather not traumatize Ivan if his cock happened to come off during the middle of sex. He wanted it to be enjoyable enough that Ivan would want to do it over and over. And Alfred knew he was on the right track the instant he felt Ivan's shorts get wet. He could just jump for joy as he humped his creature.

"A-Alfreed."

Alfred felt his heart nearly burst at hearing his name, and looked down to see Ivan flushed and desperate. He leaned down to kiss him again, and Ivan eagerly kissed him back and wrapped his arms around him to hold him close. Alfred didn't fight him, letting Ivan hold him and thrust up into him. However this position didn't seem to do much for Ivan as previously, but he didn't want to let go of Alfred. Instead, he rolled over in the large bed—holding Alfred to his body—and thrusted harder and faster, all the while muttering Alfred's name brokenly.

Alfred didn't last long in this position, Ivan saying his name in a whine as he humped him was too much. Alfred found himself done in—pushed over the edge. His breath hitched as he clung to Ivan and came hard in his jeans. He twitched under Ivan as he moaned for the creature above him and melted in his arms. Ivan held Alfred tighter unsure of what he was doing, but he soon found out as he felt his own orgasm come for him. His violet eyes went wide as he felt his body tense and an intense wave of pleasure ripped through him. He jerked his hips as he came into his shorts, soaking the thin and tight material in cum.

"Oh fuck _meee_ ," Alfred moaned as he felt Ivan cum on top of him.

Ivan growled as he felt the last of the tension in his body leave him and he laid limply on top of Alfred. Alfred looked down at his creature, brushing his shaggy and sweat damp hair to the side to see his face. He looked as if he was asleep and Alfred found himself falling further into the pit known as love. He sighed in contentment and started to comb Ivan's hair with his fingers.

"It's going to be easy having a good time."

 


	26. Fairy Tales by Grandfather Ink - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is tale of a Prince made of stone. The only way that he can be free is if someone of worth and skill can fuck him.

**Fairy Tales by Grandfather Ink**

It is said, that in the mountains bordering the village of Marvola there stand the ruins of a once magnificent castle—a castle that once housed the lone Prince of Marvola. The Prince had been well liked among his people—however, the neighboring kingdom did not share the sentiment. The Queen of that kingdom, having been rejected by him and losing most of her grip on land and power, decided she had to get rid of him. Her hate towards him grew as the days and weeks passed, until all she could think about was getting back at the Prince. Thus the Queen devised a plan that would get him out of the way once and for all.

The Queen called upon a witch in her kingdom and demanded that she take care of the Prince. The witch, who was loyal to the Queen, complied immediately. Her orders were simple: make his punishment long-lasting, and above all else, make it humiliating. Under the cover night, the witch snuck into the Prince's castle and slipped a potion into the Prince's evening drink. Unaware of the plot against him, he drank from the cup, and as he went to sleep for the night, he changed. His body turned into stone, leaving him a statue in the bed he slept in. The morning he was discovered by his servants a note was found with his body.

'Only those worthy and skilled in sexual acts can break the curse upon the Prince.'

Many of the villagers of Marvola who felt exceptionally confident in their expertise tried to break the curse, but none were worthy or skilled enough. The Queen took pleasure in this and advanced her walls, but her control didn't last long. Her death, brought by an unknown hand, lead to peace between both kingdoms. The Prince was soon forgotten after the Queen's death. He remained in the castle, in his bed, unmoved and untouched as the days turned into years. The people of Marvola moved their village from the mountains to the basin and moved on with their lives.

This was the tale of what had happened over fifty years ago and as the stone Prince was cast in shadow, one boy put him into light. He had heard the story over and over from his grandfather, who had been there to witness and try to bring the Prince to life once more, and he felt a need to try himself. He had fallen in love with the Prince, having heard the stories and even seen the paintings his grandfather had of him. Now at the age of 19 he stood amongst the rubble, cold and achy from his journey but determined to give his all.

"Almost there Alfred. Just a little farther," he told himself as he straightened up and headed into the ruins.

He walked briskly through the fallen stone walls, past crumbling archways, shredded tapestries, and up stone stairs. He walked through the halls and managed to find the room that the Prince was kept in. Alfred walked into the room and found the stone statue in bed. The Prince was a broad man who was completely naked. Alfred swallowed thickly as he looked at the statue and felt his cock stiffening as he got closer to him. Even in his stone form, the Prince was breathtakingly handsome, and Alfred was instantly drawn to him. He dropped his travel bag and admired the Prince's chiseled body, even his large manhood looked perfect. Alfred bit his lip and moved a gloved hand to touch it. He felt excited and nervous all at once as he slowly reached out to touch the Prince intimately. His cock appeared to be unmovable, but upon touching it Alfred realized he could move it. His breath hitched and he moved his hand to hold the stone cock in his hand.

Alfred looked up at the statue for a moment then back to the cock in his hand. It felt rough like stone, but warm at the same time, almost like a living thing. Alfred licked his lips and moved to get level with the Prince's cock and felt his face burning as he licked the tip. At that moment he felt a twinge of embarrassment at what he was doing, and pulled back, unsure if he could really go through with this.

' _I can't just leave now,'_ he thought. ' _I did_ not _come all this way just to chicken out at the last minute. Besides, there's nobody here to see me...'_

He moved back down and started to move his tongue, swirling it around the head, then dipping his head to take the Prince into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the stone cock, managing to deep throat the massive cock, but he couldn't keep it up. The roughness was bothering him, so he popped off. He looked up at the Prince, taking a deep breath before getting up on the bed. He got on top of the Prince and placed a kiss on his warm stone lips. He moved his gloved hands to caress the Prince's body then reached down to get the Prince's cock. He gripped it firmly and started to stroke it as he kissed the Prince. He could feel the warmth from the Prince increase as he continued his actions, and he groaned as he felt his own cock twitch in his pants. Alfred wanted to ride the Prince, but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to. Alfred bit his lip as he looked at the Prince then froze as he felt something change. He looked down at his hand and let go of the Prince's manhood. Upon doing so it didn't fall over, but stayed erect. Alfred gawked at seeing this and felt like he could jump for joy. The Prince was actually erect and he had managed to do it. He felt like his heart was ready to burst.

"Stay calm," Alfred told himself trying to keep his voice even.

He backed off the Prince to quickly undo his pants, shivering from the cold air touching his heated skin. He went to his travel bag to grab lubricant and set to work opening himself up. He sat against the footboard and fingered himself open before the Prince, as if he could see him. Alfred moaned for the Prince, calling out the name he had heard so many times in his life.

" _Ivan_."

Alfred groaned and rocked on his fingers as he opened himself wider. He kept his focus on the Prince, however, watching him carefully and hoping. When he deemed himself ready he slipped his fingers out and got back on top of the Prince. He spread more lubricant on the stone cock, still standing up proudly, then bit his lip as he pushed himself down on it. He felt his eyes tear up from the roughness of the stone going inside. He wished that the Prince had been more smooth and polished, but he guessed years of neglect had caused the roughness.

Eventually he managed to sink down to the Prince's lap and looked up at the Prince with teary eyes. He took a shaky breath as he leaned forward to kiss the Prince of stone once more, a tender loving kiss, then straightened up to move his hips. He rocked on Ivan's body as best as he could, trying his hardest to ignore the rough cock inside him. It was nothing like the toys he had made himself back home to practice with. Those had been made of various soft or smooth objects. He had never actually had sex with anyone in his 19 years of life. He had wanted to, but he could never bring himself to do it. The people he dated or flirted with never seemed to really care for him and thus it felt wrong to be pressed into sex by them. So even though he wasn't skilled in the true act of sex, he had practiced with what he could, but _damn it_ , he hoped it was enough.

He rocked on the Prince's stone cock with determination, and found that the faster he went the easier it got. He found the roughness of Prince's cock seeming to fade, getting smoother and softer. He moaned and leaned down to kiss the Prince fiercely like an eager lover. The way Alfred moved, touched, and kissed the Prince was as if he was something precious. Alfred found himself getting lost in the sensation of pleasure, moaning louder as he felt the roughness of stone fading. He didn't comprehend fully that the rough stone was indeed fading, or that it seemed to change from grey to a pale white, or hear the sound of skin hitting skin until something touched his thighs. Alfred looked down to see what was touching him, thinking it would be only a bug or phantom sensation, but upon doing so he found two pale hands holding his plush tan thighs. His blue eyes grew wide at noticing them and looked ahead to see the stone fading from the Prince's neck. Alfred found himself coming to a stop as he stared at the Prince, but the hands on his thighs didn't agree with that. They pushed Alfred's hips into moving and Alfred snapped his focus to the almost needy motion.

' _I have to keep moving…'_ Alfred thought feeling surprised and excited. A grin crossed his face as he looked down at the mostly living Prince and quickly picked up his pace. He rocked his hips faster and harder all the while moaning for the Prince. Alfred kept his eyes focused on him, wanting to see the transformation of the man he'd come to love. The pale skin of his jaw was soon freed from its stone prison, followed by soft pink lips that parted in a gasp, then the large but handsome nose appeared, vibrant violet eyes that looked onto Alfred's blue, and finally thick shaggy hair as bright as a silver star.

"Ivan," Alfred said breathlessly, the name sounding like a broken whisper.

The Prince looked eyed the boy on his lap and felt tears come to his eyes upon seeing tears in the boy's. Alfred didn't realize he was crying until he saw the droplets fall onto the Prince's smooth face and roll down his cheek. He didn't stop to wipe his tears though—he kept moving, not wanting to stop until they came for fear of the curse returning. The Prince assisted in the effort, moving his own hips upwards to buck into Alfred and bring them to completion.

Alfred screamed the Prince's name as he came—his back arching sharply as he cried out in pleasure, his cum splattering on both the Prince and himself. The Prince felt overwhelmed by the sight and sensation of Alfred cumming, which quickly lead to his own release. He came hard and deep into the blond, filling him with more cum than should be humanly possible.

By the time they finished the Prince felt lightheaded and slumped against the bed he had remained in for many years. Alfred followed his lead, leaning forward to rest on top of the royal. For a long while, neither spoke, as they tried to catch their breath. Eventually the silence stretched out to awkwardness, and something had to be said.

"You… saved me," the Prince said though it sounded like a question.

Alfred felt his face heating up and picked himself up from the Prince's strong chest.

"Yes, I… I had heard of your tale ever since I was young and I'd fallen in love."

The Prince studied Alfred for a while, taking in his appearance in a new light.

"What is your name?"

"Alfred… Alfred Jones."

"I see… The spell put on me could only be broken by someone of worth and skill…"

Alfred nodded as he shifted on Ivan, sitting up a bit straighter but shivering at feeling Ivan's softening cock in his ass. The Prince stared hard at Alfred as he said this then reached up to caress Alfred's cheek and guide him back down to his level. He touched his soft blonde hair, the brown freckles dusting his cheeks and nose, his kiss swollen lips.

"I have never seen anyone more worthy," Ivan murmured, pulling Alfred into a kiss.

It was a deep passionate kiss that had the both breathing deeply and insisting for more. The two kissed and touched as if they had been separated lovers. It this act that had solidified the fate of the Prince and Alfred as well. The curse was lifted and love was found.

* * *

***Back at it again with something stupid and sexy ;3**


	27. Hash Browns and Hot Sauce - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America and Russia have a fight in an IHOP parking lot.
> 
> (So, I saw a tumblr post about worst and best places to have a fight and IHOP parking lot was listed as 0/10. So naturally I had to write it XD)

**Hash Browns and Hot Sauce**

America punched Russia square in the jaw, sending him reeling back and slamming into their car. Russia hissed from the punch and clicked his jaw as he looked at his lover advancing.

"You're really that mad at me?" he asked as Alfred glared at him.

The blonde stared him down in the dimly lit parking lot—the IHOP behind them casting the only decent light.

"You damn right I am!" America shouted. "I told you not to fuck with my hash browns!"

"I think you're mad about something else other than the hot sauce I put on them," Russia said as he stood up to full height.

"No there isn't! I've been dying for the hash browns and you fucked them up!" Alfred snapped and went to throw another punch. "You fucked up my food! You always tease me! You're such an ass!"

Ivan blocked Alfred's punch, grabbing the fist and holding it tightly.

"Fuckin' let go of me!"

"Not until you tell me what's really wrong!" Ivan growled back.

Alfred glared at Ivan, though it was evident he wanted to cry about something. The young nation tried to hide it though by spitting on Russia's shoes and trying to punch him with his free hand. Ivan tsked and grabbed his other fist, but Alfred still kept struggling, cursing Russia all the while.

"Stop it and talk to me!" Ivan shouted and Alfred responded by kicking his leg.

Ivan had enough after that and slammed Alfred into the hood of their car. Alfred stared up at Ivan in surprise, but then tried to get angry only to fail. His anger left him as Ivan glared down at him and he was left feeling tired and depressed.

"I just wanted hash—"

"Alfred!"

"Fuck you, okay!" Alfred shouted back then banged his head against the car hood. "I just... I'm just tired, okay. A lot of stuff is going on, and you fuckin' with me was just the breaking point."

"Keep talking."

Alfred scoffed and Ivan tightened his grip on Alfred's wrists, making the blonde wince.

"Okay, okay! I hate how things are going for me right now, and I hate that you always have to leave after a week of being here! I hate having to put on a damn smile all the time! I just want things to work out and I just want you to be with me all the time!"

Ivan let go of Alfred then, but only to gather him up into a hug.

"If this is the problem, then I have a solution."

"What?"

"We take over the world together."

Alfred looked at Ivan as if he grew a second head.

"You're such an ass! I finally tell you what's wrong and you just joke—"

"Nyet, I am serious."

Alfred stared into Ivan's eyes for a solid minute before moving his hands to Ivan's waist. He gripped his pants tightly and then yanked them down to expose his lower half.

"You're fuckin' with me to make me feel better," Alfred stated as he looked at Russia, who was frozen where he stood. "I admit you had me going for a second."

Russia let out a sigh, getting over the shock of his pants now around his ankles.

"But you do feel better, da?"

America gave a hum then reached forward and yanked down Russia's boxers. The Russian resisted the urge to prevent his cock from being exposed. It was all in the name of making Alfred feel better, so why not at the cost of his pride?

Alfred examined Ivan then looked behind him to see a few people still looking at them, then back to Ivan.

"That's for fuckin with my hash browns."

Ivan looked him dead in the eye and said, "Are you satisfied yet?"

"Yeah, I feel better now, so long as you don't pull up your pants and shit."

* * *

***Hope you guys have been liking the new wave of ficlets! Thanks for reading!**

 


	28. Genie of the Dildo - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred discovers a brass dildo and what comes of this discover changes his life!
> 
> (Forgive me XD)

**Genie of the Dildo**

The sands of Africa was a harsh environment to be in, but for the sake of knowledge Alfred had dragged his team out there regardless. They had been digging for weeks now and had found fragments of bones but nothing more. Alfred wasn't going to give up however, he knew there was something out there and he was damned pressed to find it. Besides, he couldn't go back to the university empty handed, that would be his second failure and he wasn't willing to have that against him.

He wiped the sweat from his brow as he dug with his team. They were in a hole over 6ft deep and cautiously digging and brushing away the sand and dirt around them. Alfred was off in the far corner steadily working as the hot sun beat down on him. He felt himself getting a bit irritated that nothing had been found yet, and he was itching to just throw down his tools and take a break. He had a feeling that something was over in this corner, but he was beginning to doubt himself.

' _Just a little more,'_ he thought to himself. _'Just a little more.'_

Alfred took a deep breath to calm himself but happened to breath in the sand and dirt around him. He ended up coughing and hacking where he sat, and it didn't stop until someone from his team handed him water. He downed the contents inside then sighed in relief. He thanked his friend for the water as he handed the bottle back, but his friend wasn't paying attention.

"What's the matter?"

The man just stared past Alfred then pointed at what had caught his attention and Alfred looked behind him. The moment he looked his eyes grew wide like an owl's.

"Oh my god…"

There in the dirt and sand was something shiny. It was only a small part of it, but Alfred surmised it had become visible during his coughing fit.

"Get your tools over here!" Alfred shouted to his friend and the rest of his team.

In no time, those that could fit in the corner of the dig site where helping Alfred excavate whatever was there. The more they uncovered it the more excited they became, many exclaiming they struck gold by how shiny and yellow the object looked. Everyone was in a frenzy to get at what laid in the dirt, but once they uncovered it all their hopes were dashed. The silence from their corner set everyone on edge and someone dared to ask what it was.

"A gold dick…" someone replied as Alfred reached forward to free it from the dirt.

He held it in his hands seeing that it had a bit of weight to it. It was very large and very detailed that it was kind of embarrassing to hold so close to his face. He was trying to see if there was any significant to it and started to pick at the dirt that clung to it.

"Well, a month in Africa and all we get is a gold dildo," one of the teammates said tiredly.

Alfred scoffed at hearing that and stopped what he was doing.

"This isn't even gold," he corrected. "It's brass."

Everyone groaned at the announcement but shrugged it off not soon after. It was common that disappoint and humor went hand in hand, thus jokes about the brass dildo was plentiful for the rest of the day. They expanded their site just in case something more was buried with the dildo.

By nightfall they had found a pot and more bone fragments, but they all felt they were going in the right direction so no resentment hovered over them. As they cataloged what they found, ate, or slept the night away, Alfred was one of the few cataloging their findings. He had the dildo standing on his table as he wrote down his findings.

"8 inches long, 3.5 inches wide, well casted brass with much detail. Some markings are located on the bottom but hard to distinguish…"

Alfred sighed as he stopped his note taking and looked at the object before him. He reached out for it and started start rub off the dirt that remained. He thought to grab his brush and tiny pic, but he didn't feel like getting up, thus he just used his hands. He picked at the dirt with his nails then rubbed at the metal.

Upon doing so the dildo seemed to get extremely warm in his hands and he dropped it instantly as he saw something come out of the tip of dildo. He thought it to be a tiny snake that had made home within the sex toy, but he realized quickly that was not the case. The object coming out was white and puffy looking, like a cloud, and swirled upwards in a flurry of wind as something emerged from within the white cloud. Alfred's blue eyes where the size of dinner plates as he saw the torso of a man appear before him and the wind stopped abruptly. The torso before Alfred was pale skinned and but well-toned and unexpectedly hot.

"I am the Genie of the dildo," the man said as he crossed his arms. "I will grant you three sexual desires, but only three, and you can't ask for more wishes," he said, a bit miffed, as if recalling such a time when someone had asked for more.

Alfred just stared at him completely shocked by what he was seeing. A very hot man just came out of an old brass dildo and is giving out wishes…

"What the fuck…"

The man eyed Alfred curiously then separated himself from the dildo. The white cloud of a tail he had took the form of two long legs and Alfred gawked at him. The Genie had a broad but toned build, was tall, and had shaggy silver hair that laid just above piercing violet eyes. He initially had on two brass wrist bans and nothing else, but now he had very sheer white pants that did not conceal the large bulge wrapped in the same sheer fabric. He wore curled toed shoes as well that where the color of shiny brass to match his bracelets. In all, he was very attractive and very close to Alfred's confused and awestruck face.

"Did you not rub the dildo?" the Genie asked.

Alfred looked at the dildo on the ground then back up the Genie.

"I-I did…"

"Then you have three sexual desires, yes?"

"Three what?"

The Genie arched an eyebrow at Alfred in curious amusement then folded his legs underneath himself to float in the air.

"I will grant you three sexual desires. I can make your fantasies come to life. If you wish to make love to the pharaoh then you can. If you wish to have sex with many people at once, then you can. If you wish to make love to your friend's wife, then you can."

Alfred felt the gravity of his situation hit him right then, and he put his hand up to the Genie to make him stop.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Okay… First off, this is 2010, there are no pharaohs anymore, and I sure don't wanna get banged by some dead guy. Second, why do you sound Russian when I found you in Africa? And thirdly, what kind of Genie are you!? Isn't it supposed to be wishes?!"

The Genie took a moment to consider everything he just heard then gave a hum.

"I suppose I have been trapped in there for quite some time. As for your other questions, I was once a man traveling through India when I came upon this dildo, but I will not say what had happened. And I am a sexual Genie I grant desires, not wishes."

"Bullshit."

The Genie looked at Alfred still curiously amused, and moved to lay down on his stomach and prop his head up on his hands.

"If you wish to test me, go ahead. Tell me a desire."

Alfred eyed the Genie floating before him then decided to play along. It's not like he can get hurt right? He just had to be specific so it couldn't be misunderstood and get hurt.

"Fine, then I desire a blow job from my boss, Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Ivan stared at Alfred who smirked at him.

"What, you don't know what a blow job is?" Alfred teased seeing that nothing was happening. Ivan kept staring at him for a while longer then said:

"This is what you desire?"

"Yeah, sure."

Ivan smiled at Alfred then clapped his hands together twice before vanishing. Alfred listened carefully to pick up on anything odd, but heard nothing. He scoffed and got out of his chair to pick up the dildo, but upon doing so someone entered his private tent. He looked to the opening and found none other than the den of the university, his boss, Ludwig Beilschmidt.

"No way…"

Ludwig walked up to Alfred and pushed him gently back into his chair. Alfred didn't fight him, his mind completely blank as the impossible was happening. Ludwig was on his knees between his legs and undoing his pants. Alfred couldn't look away as he saw Ludwig pull his cock from his pants, his hands feeling warm and rough, and then putting his cock right into his mouth. Alfred gasped and clutched the armrests of his chair as he was expertly sucked off by the man he called a friend. Alfred moaned and jerked in his seat as he felt Ludwig deepthraot him with unheard of skill. He rested his head back and at that moment he saw Ivan above him smiling.

"Like it yes?"

"Fuck yes," Alfred confirmed breathlessly then sucked in a harsh breath as he felt himself ready to cum. "Oh god, no! I can't—Fuck!"

Alfred tensed up as he shot his load down Ludwig's throat then melted into his chair when he finished. Never in his life had he came so quickly and he felt a twinge of embarrassment at having done so in front of his boss and the Genie.

"You have two desires left," the Genie said softly.

Alfred groaned and looked down to see Ludwig missing and his cock still out of his pants. He sighed as the bliss he felt faded and tucked himself back into his pants. He then looked up at the Genie now in front of him looking smug.

"Okay, okay, so you're legit… Alright, then for my second desire…" Alfred trialed off, unsure of what he wanted to do. There was so many options, like banging his high school crush Sakura, or getting banged by his hot neighbor, but he wasn't really sure he should ask to fuck anyone he knew. The thought of just seeing Ludwig when he got back made him nervous and a bit uncomfortable. He looked around his tent trying to figure something out then focused on Genie causally floating in the air, waiting for his desire. Alfred looked at him curiously and Ivan perked up as he noticed the stare.

"You have your next desire?"

Alfred felt his face heat up at what he found himself thinking and nodded his head.

"I want you to make out with me."

The Genie stared at Alfred in shock, and Alfred just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ya gonna grant it or not?"

"I will… If that is what you desire..."

Alfred nodded his head and the Genie clapped his hands twice. He vanished from where he floated to appear right in front of Alfred in his chair. The Genie reached his hand out to Alfred and pulled him out of the chair to sit him on his desk. Alfred blushed as he looked at the man and felt like his heart would burst as he leaned in for the kiss. The touch of the Genie's lips made him gasp, but it was snuffed out by the Genie's kiss. Alfred found himself growing weak in the knees as he felt the Genie's lips moves against his. His lips were plump and soft and when his tongue intruded Alfred moaned lowly in his throat.

Of course Alfred kissed back just as passionately. He swirled his tongue along the Genie's and moved his hands up to cradle the Genie's head. The Genie groaned and moved closer to Alfred kiss him more deeply. The two pressed into each other as they made out, only pulling apart to get air when needed. But Alfred's desire did have to come to an end. As the Genie started to slow down Alfred tried to be more insistent. He kept moving his lips placing kiss after kiss on the Genie's lips and pressing his erection against him.

"Fuck me," Alfred panted between kisses. "That'll be my third desire."

The Genie stilled at hearing this and Alfred pulled back from his kiss in confusion.

"What is it? I still have the third desire right?"

The Genie looked at Alfred's flushed appearance and licked his bottom lip.

"Yes, but… If I have sex with you, you will take my place."

"W-What?" Alfred stammered feeling his happy buzz fade a bit.

"If I have sex with you, you will become the genie and I human once more. I'm only telling you because I wasn't told. I was tricked, and I don't wish to do that to you."

Alfred stared at the Genie for a moment as he processed this.

"I see…Then…" Alfred trialed off as he tried to think of a way to make things work. "I know!" he exclaimed as the words came together, "My third desire is that you'll be _free_ to fuck me."

The Genie took a moment to think about this then had a smile cross his face as he rested his forehead against Alfred's.

"This is what you desire?"

"Fuck yes it is."

The Genie clapped his hands twice and both of them prayed that the desire would happen as the cloud consumed the Genie. When it vanished the Genie was still before Alfred, but he held a bottom of lube in one hand.

"Did it work?" Alfred asked as he looked at the Genie.

The Genie looked down at himself to see he was still dressed in his sheer clothing then attempted to float. He put as much effort as he usually did into making himself float, but nothing happened. He snapped his fingers with the intention of making another bottle of lube appear, but nothing happened.

"It worked," he said astonished. "I must fulfill your desire to be completely free."

Alfred smiled brightly at hearing this and grabbed the Genie by the waist.

"Then do it," Alfred demanded feeling his cock twitch in his pants.

The Genie nodded his head and eagerly captured Alfred's lips in a kiss. Alfred moaned as he kissed back and moved his hands to steady himself against his desk. The Genie smothered Alfred in kisses as he set down the lube and moved his hands to take off his clothing. He ripped open Alfred's shirt and tugged off his pants over his field boots. Alfred eagerly assisted in the removal of his clothing then in the Genie's. He tugged the sheer pants down along with the supposed underwear to make the Genie completely bare to him. His cock was impressive in size and shape and Alfred couldn't wait to get it in him. The Genie felt the same, finding himself eagerly wanting to claim the blonde before him. He pushed Alfred further up on his desk and spread his legs, before grabbing the lube. He opened the bottle and lubed up his fingers and effortlessly slipped them into Alfred. The blonde wide eyed at how easy that was and the Genie only smiled at him.

"This lube prevents any discomfort once applied."

"No kidding," Alfred said amazed, then threw his head back in a moan as his prostate was struck.

The Genie kissed Alfred as he moaned for him, and fingered him for a while longer before taking out his fingers. Alfred sat on the table panting and itching to be fucked, which he got without hesitation. The Genie filled him with his cock and pounded into his ass without mercy.

"OH FUCK!" Alfred screamed, the sensation of pleasure and being full hitting him hard.

The Genie effectively had him a drooling and moaning mess on the desk as he thrusted deep and fast. Alfred moved his hands to cling to the Genie, bringing him closer to his body, and kissed him. The Genie kissed back hungrily and bucked sharply into Alfred as he held onto his hips. Neither one of them could hold out for much longer at the quick pace the Genie had set. The Genie managed to thrust a few more times before Alfred cried out and came. The Genie followed close behind, cumming hard in the blonde and filling him with everything he had. The Genie held Alfred close to him as he came, and Alfred buried his face in the crook of his neck as he rode out his orgasm.

When they were finally spent, the Genie pulled out and Alfred shivered at feeling the cum spilling out of his ass and to the ground.

"That was… amazing," Alfred breathed out.

The Genie smiled at Alfred, but it quickly faded as a familiar white cloud consumed him. Alfred stared at the Genie in surprise and latched onto one of his hands as he felt them leave his body. He feared the Genie was going to be pulled back into brass dildo, but as the cloud dissipated Alfred found the Genie to still be in front of him. However, the Genie was different—instead of being naked he wore a long thick coat over possibly, layers of clothing, and black boots. Alfred stared at the Genie and the Genie stared back in surprise.

"It, it really worked?" Alfred asked.

The Genie looked down at himself, then smiled widely.

"It worked!"

Alfred smiled brightly then moved forward to kiss the now former Genie.

"So, Mr…"

"Ivan," the former Genie supplied and Alfred just grinned even wider.

"So, Ivan… You wanna go for another round? To celebrate?"

Ivan smirked at hearing this and moved to be a hairs width away from Alfred's lips.

"I would love nothing more."

He kissed Alfred hotly and Alfred thanked whatever force was out there for the brass dildo.


	29. Potion Trouble - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan finally solves his problem, or so he thinks...
> 
> Lazytown AU... Forgive me. Ivan is Robbie Rotten and Alfred is Sportacus

**Potion Trouble**

Ivan rapped his fingers against the arm of his fuzzy neon orange chair as he stared at his TV screen. He watched the screen with undivided attention as the town hero aka blue kangaroo aka Alfred did a backflip kick with a soccer ball. Ivan felt his pants become a bit tight as he watched Alfred's sculpted body perform the stunt and land with his backside taking up most of the screen. Ivan wished he could just save that image, but alas that sports freak's crystal started beeping and flashing, making him jump up and do a quick spin before rushing off to save whoever it was who needed help.

Ivan groaned at having his fun taking away and grabbed his remote to turn off his TV. He then slouched in his chair, letting his long legs stretch out on the floor, and sighed deeply.

"I need to get him out of town or in my bed, but doing either one is such a pain," Ivan complained to the empty air of his vast lair. "I've tried disguise after disguise, machine after machine, sugar, potions, anonymous hate mail and love letters, but nothing works!"

Ivan felt his tall frame slipping more out of the chair and quickly corrected his posture. He then got out of his chair and started to pace around his lair.

"What will I do? He's taken all of my obedient friends and made them his active followers! He's left me here to rot alone," Ivan said forlornly to his fridge that he had come upon, and opened to see a five layer cake slice. He made a move to grab it, but then thought better of it and shut the door. "I don't even want to eat because of him!"

Ivan slunked over to his chair, but then decided to walk up to his disguises. He looked at each tube curiously, sizing up the outfits he had. A nurse, an old woman, a fireman, his usual clothes (pinstriped purple suit and solid purple shirt), and then a wizard outfit. All that he could see from looking at them was his failures, and how good he looked in purple.

"If only there was a way to keep those kids out of my way, but also use them to get Alfred," Ivan said as he leaned against the railing. He stared intently at his disguises, feeling as if they would provide an answer to his constant problem, but after a while he gave up. He turned from them and moved to walk to his chair, but on the way he nearly tripped over a device in his way. He saved himself from the fall by grabbing the railing and once steady he glared at what had nearly sent him to the floor.

"Oh, it's just you," he said annoyed as he picked up the Candy Faker Maker 3000.

Ivan made a move to throw the device across the room, but just as he did an idea hit him. His violet eyes grew wide as he whipped his head around to look at the wizard outfit then back to Candy Faker Maker 3000.

"That's it!" Ivan declared, a smile stretching across his face. "I just need to make sugar sports candy and give it to the kids! They'll eat it and crash from all the sugar, which will lure Alfred out of his airship, and before he gets to the kids I'll stop him and give him a love potion in the form of sports candy and when he eats it—" Ivan pauses as he realizes how amazing his plot is and goes to sit down to relish in it. "When he eats it, he'll forget about those kids and fall in love with me. Then I can finally fuck those goggles right off his head, and keep everyone under my control because Alfred will be too busy with me!"

Ivan sprang up from his chair feeling determined and excited.

"I'll get my life back and a lover!" he said victoriously. "Time to work!"

Ivan grabbed the Candy Faker Maker 3000 and rushed off to his lab to start his work. He set up the machine on a table and started pouring pure sugar into one end. He then set the crank on auto, which allowed for various fruits to be created out the other end. Each fruit was nothing but pure sugar and as they rolled out the happier Ivan became. Once he was done he put it all into a box that was seated in a wagon, then went to grab a banana and the potion book from his wizard costume. In no time he had his love potion ready and could feel it affecting him just a bit south just from inhaling the fumes. He then put the banana into the potion bottle and capped off the bottle.

"Well, time to put this plan into action."

** :/:/:/:/: **

In town, the usual kids of Lazytown were out playing and enjoying the sunny summer weather. Ivan reared up over a brick wall that outlined the park area they were playing in. He smiled as he watched them, knowing that soon they'd become his friends once more and be less annoying too.

"Hey, what you doing here Ivan?" Arthur shouted from his pedal car.

Ivan whipped his head to the side to the rich kid of the town eyeing him suspiciously.

"What's going on Arthur?" Mattie asked as he carried his stuffed polar bear with concern.

Ivan turned back around as the other kids followed Mattie and gave a smile he hoped was friendly.

"Ah, uh, hello children," Ivan said as he tried to smile wider, but the kids only cringed back.

"What are you doing Ivan," Eliza asked "And what's with the wagon?"

"Ah, well, let me explain," Ivan started, "I just wanted to give you all something," he said with a chuckle as the kids looked at him in surprise.

" _You_ want to give _us_ something?" Arthur asked unbelieving, but also eager to see if he really wanted it and how much of it.

Ivan felt his smile drop a bit at hearing the question, it sounded so annoying coming from Arthur.

"Why yes, Arnie," Ivan said trying to keep his good mood.

"It's Arthur."

Ivan glared softly at the child, but his view of him was blocked by Francis.

"So what is it?" Francis asked.

Ivan's glare vanished then and he coughed into his hand before going to the box in his wagon.

"Here it is!" Ivan says and opens the box to show them what's inside.

"It's sports candy?" Kiku asked surprised at the gift.

"Yes, I know how much you all like them. I happened to get a hold of some that make you extremely energetic," Ivan half lied.

"How so?" Arthur asked as he got out of his car, ready to snatch the fruit.

"Well, I was told that it's as powerful as eating 10 sports candies at once!"

The instant Ivan said this the children dove into the box and began eating away. All of them happily expecting to be as powerful as Alfred and for the first hour it was true. Ivan watched them play and shout whilst a headache formed from doing so, but as the hour pass they started to slow down and feel unwell. One by one the children dropped to the ground yawning and/or rubbing their stomachs and Ivan just smiled brightly before going back to his wagon.

"Time for the next step," Ivan said happily as he grabbed the potion bottle.

He uncapped it and took out the banana that had soaked up a majority of the potion. His heart beat quickly in his chest at realizing how well his plot was going and rushed off to find Alfred.

"Where are you Alfred?" Ivan said to himself as he looked around the town. "Come out come out wherev—oh!"

At that moment Alfred had appeared before him, having fell from the sky via bungee cord and doing a flip before unhooking himself and landing. Ivan smiled at see his enemy and love interest, and before Alfred could rush off to help the kids Ivan blocked his path.

"Well hello Alfred!"

Alfred looked up at seeing Ivan before him and smiled brightly.

"Hello Ivan! I can't talk now, the kids need help!" Alfred said, but before he could backflip away, Ivan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I know you must be in a rush, but I think you'll need _this_ ," Ivan said as he held up the potion banana to Alfred's face. "You'll need your energy."

Alfred's blue eyes widen at seeing the banana, and gave a quick thank you before grabbing it. He flipped the banana in the air, caught it, then opened it and took a bite. Ivan felt like he was heaven as he watched Alfred eat half the banana enthusiastically before abruptly stopping. The shorter man swallowed the fruit then looked at it oddly before looking up at Ivan. Alfred suddenly felt his pants becoming tight as he looked at Ivan and blushed slightly.

"You okay there, Alfred," Ivan asked knowing full well the answer.

"Not really," Alfred replied as he took a step closer, "but I will be, with your help."

Ivan felt like his heart had fallen out of his chest as Alfred looked at him with longing and lust.

"I can help you, how about we go back to my home?" Ivan suggested as he rested his hands on Alfred's hips.

Alfred smiled at hearing this and moved his own hands to touch Ivan's chest.

"Well, I was th—"

Alfred was cut off as the beeping and flashing of his crystal came on. He looked down for a moment then shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Ivan.

"As I was saying, we should go to my airship."

Ivan could honestly say that he never felt as happy as he did right then in his entire life. He agreed with Alfred quickly and the blond shouted a command towards his ship. The main control cruiser fell down to meet them and once it stabilized to float by them, Alfred helped Ivan into the leather seat then hopped in himself. He sat on Ivan's lap and started to pedal the small aircraft back up to his airship.

When the control cruiser reattached Alfred helped Ivan up and shouted, "Bed!" Ivan watched with interest as the bed pulled free from the wall and laid out for them. The computer in Alfred's ship told him it wasn't 8:08pm and that someone needed saving, but Alfred ignored the machine and put Ivan down on the bed. Ivan was wide eyed from being tossed down so easily, having forgotten how strong Alfred could really be.

"Ivan, I've wanted this for a long time," Alfred said as he looked at the man now below him.

Ivan calms his racing heart before reaching up to cradle Alfred's face.

"I have too."

Ivan pulls Alfred down into a kiss that makes them both bristle in surprise. The touch of their lips was nothing they could have imagined and it felt _so_ right. Both of them couldn't get enough and Ivan had to roll over, putting Alfred on his back, to get more of it. He held Alfred close to him as they made out on top of Alfred's bedding—kissing each other desperately and even started to take off clothes. Ivan tugged off Alfred's blue hat and goggles, exposing his blonde hair, and ran his fingers through it. Alfred eagerly undid Ivan's small vest and forced it off of Ivan. The man had to break the kiss long enough to get it off, but instead of going back to kissing, Ivan went on to take off more of his clothes. He sat between Alfred's legs as he tugged off his skin tight long-sleeved shirt. Alfred licked his lips as he saw part of Ivan's exposed torso and couldn't wait to see more, but Ivan wasn't going to be the only undressing.

"You need to take off your clothes too," Ivan said as he looked at Alfred.

"Right, right," Alfred said quickly and sat up on the bed.

He took off his jacket by unhooking the crystal holder on his chest, then stripped off his white and baby blue t-shirt. He undid his belt buckle holding the first letter of his name, and then got off the bed to quickly hop out of his shoes and pants. He stood before Ivan in tight boxer briefs and Ivan felt his manhood straining in his pants at the sight of Alfred.

"I won't take off my underwear until you do," Alfred said in a teasing voice, and Ivan just smirked and got off the bed.

Ivan toed off his shoes then undid his belt and zipper, before pushing down the tight fabric. Alfred stepped forward once Ivan was clad in nothing but boxers and pushed their lower halves together. Both of them could feel the other's obvious erection and Ivan made a move to pull off Alfred's underwear. Alfred did the same, grabbing Ivan's waistband, and at the same time they yanked them down. Alfred gasped softly at feeling his cock touch Ivan's with nothing between them, and Ivan smiled lovingly at the blonde and moved to kiss him. The kiss became as heated as the others and they stumbled back to the bed. Ivan got back on top of Alfred and rubbed their cocks together as they kissed. Alfred groaned into the kiss and rocked his hips against Ivan wanting more. Ivan gladly obliged to Alfred's desires and moved away from the blonde to grab his pants. He grabbed the bottle of lube from within them and wasted no time in preparing Alfred for him.

Alfred groaned at the sudden feel of two fingers slipping into his ass. He had never done anything like this before and even though it felt odd and kind of painful he didn't mind because it was with Ivan. After some time, Ivan had Alfred moaning for him and more eager to be fucked than before. Ivan added a third for good measure and leaned up to kiss Alfred lovingly. Ivan felt like he had fallen in love all over again and never wanted their time together to end.

Everything was finally going his way, but it wasn't as long lasting as Ivan thought. The more he kissed and opened up Alfred, the less eager and responsive Alfred became. He wondered what was wrong and pulled back—taking his fingers out as well. He came to find Alfred looking confused, and then embarrassed as he looked down then back up.

"Oh my god," Alfred said breathlessly as he realized what was going on. He quickly pushed Ivan upwards and tried to cover himself up. "I can't believe—We almost—" Alfred was at a loss for words as he recounted everything that had happened since he ate the banana.

Ivan on the other hand had plenty of words to share as he realized that his potion had worn off. However, even with Alfred no longer under his spell he wasn't going to let him go. He moved closer to Alfred, getting back into his space.

"Alfred, it's alright. I won't hurt you." Ivan said reassuringly, but Alfred wasn't buying it.

"This isn't right," Alfred said looking hurt, "I was supposed to help some—The kids!"

At that moment Alfred tried to get out of the bed, but Ivan tugs him back and pins him down.

"Alfred, you can't go."

"Why not?" Alfred asked looking a bit angry, which was a first.

Ivan felt his chest tighten at the look, but fought through it to say what he needed.

"You can't rescue people when you're hard like this," Ivan said as he touched Alfred's half erect cock with his own, making the blonde shiver and blush. "So you can't leave me until it's gone."

Alfred looked up at Ivan while still holding his anger and blush, but as he stared up at the man he realized there was more to what was going on.

"Why are you so set on me?" Alfred asked, catching Ivan off guard. "You flirt with me constantly, but also try to get rid of me… and now you want to, to…" Alfred feels his heart pounding his chest as Ivan just stares him down with surprise and looks away. "Just why?"

"I love you," Ivan says wanting to get it over with. "I've loved you since you rescued me for the first time a few years back… I wanted to get rid of you at first because you ruined my peace, and I still want to, but…"

Ivan tails off and Alfred just stares at him.

"You really love me?"

"…Yes."

Alfred gives a sheepish grin as he lets out a sigh. He looks at Ivan averting his and leans up to kiss him, which catches him by surprise.

"Alright, I understand," Alfred admits, "I like you too, for a while now, but I didn't want to say anything."

"Really?"

Alfred nods his head but then adds, "But you really do get under my skin, which made me want to forget about every liking you."

Ivan sighs at hearing this and moves forward to kiss Alfred and hold him.

"I've felt the same," Ivan confesses softly.

Alfred laughs lightly and pats Ivan on the back then kisses him once more. The two end up kissing as deeply as before and Alfred finds himself back in his previous position.

"Can I?" Ivan asks as he looks at warm blue eyes.

"Yeah, but be gentle."

Ivan nods and gently prods at Alfred's entrance before fully pushing in his manhood. Alfred grips the bedding as he's entered, feeling himself stretch out more to accommodate Ivan. It took a moment to adjust to, and Ivan understood this, for he waited until Alfred was ready for him to move. When Alfred gave a nod and took a deep breath, Ivan began to thrust. Alfred quickly found himself melting into the bed as Ivan plunged into him over and over. The man hit all the right spots and even took care to stroke his cock and caress his skin to ease any discomfort. It was a whirlwind of bliss that Alfred had never experienced and when he found himself nearing the edge he latched onto Ivan. Ivan welcomed it of course and moved faster to bring them both over the edge together. Alfred's moans seemed to increase in volume, resonating off the walls of the airship. Ivan could feel Alfred's strength clearly during the buildup—the nails digging into his back, the legs squeezing his sides, the arms nearly choking him. Ivan just grit his teeth and bucked harshly until they came.

Alfred's mouth hung up in a broken cry of Ivan's name as his thick, white, cum splattered between them. Ivan growled for Alfred as he felt his cock being pulled in by tense muscles, making him release his cum deep inside. He held onto Alfred as he came and when they both finished they collapsed onto the bed. Ivan achingly pulled out and rolled over to lay beside Alfred and smiled up at the ceiling.

"What will we do now?" Alfred asked, voice sounding hoarse.

Ivan glances over at Alfred then looks back at the ceiling.

"Well, you have kids to save, and I have plots to make… And between those things… we could, meet up for dates," Ivan said slowly, trying to say his words carefully.

Alfred gave a thoughtful hum to that then nodded his head.

"That will work," he said with a smile on his face, then rolled over to kiss Ivan then hop out of bed. Though once he did so he winced and put a hand on his back.

"Are you okay?" Ivan asked as he bolted up from the bed.

"Yes, I just haven't recovered," Alfred said then added, "It's not your fault."

Ivan gave a skeptical look but Alfred just smiled and called out, "Sports candy!" The ship instantly provided him with an apple and upon eating it he felt just as fit as he ever did. He then made quick work of getting cleaned up and putting back on his clothes, and Ivan still stood naked and impressed.

"You going to get dressed Ivan? I have to help those kids and I can't leave you by yourself."

Ivan sighed but nodded and went about getting dressed as well. Once fit to be seen outside, the two headed down to Lazytown on the control cruiser they came in on. When they got to the ground Alfred hurriedly gave the children real sports candy, and Ivan just smiled at seeing him work before slipping away. He was almost out of town when someone tapped his shoulder, but when he turned no one was there. Ivan frowned at seeing this and turned back around to only be startled by Alfred standing in front of him.

"How did y—"

Ivan's words were effectively cut off as Alfred stood up to him and kissed him on lips.

"If you want, we can meet up tonight, right here," Alfred said in a near whisper when the kiss ended.

"I'd like that," was all Ivan could say before Alfred smiled and ran off to his cruiser.

* * *

***This is what happens when you watch all four seasons of Lazy back to back :T And add in that you drag your friends into it and they suggest things (this fic) should never be made by your hands, but you do it anyway... yeah... ANYWHO More fics to come, dont know when but soon, ALSO The Great Braginsky prt. 3 is nearly finished!***

 


	30. Backseat - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Ivan have sex in the backseat of Alfred's Father's car for their first time.

**Backseat**

The sound of a stuttered curse and soft gasp fell from kiss-swollen lips. Needy hands entangled in ash blonde hair and a teasing mouth tasted tan skin. The air was hot and thick, but the car windows couldn't be opened any more than they were. The car already rocked with each movement the two teens made in the backseat, which heightened the risk of being caught. Whether they'd be caught by the police or Alfred's father was uncertain.

"Moye solnyshko, are you sure about this?"

Alfred groaned at hearing the stale question and nodded his head exasperatedly.

"Ivan, I want this," Alfred stated. "I want to do this with you, and my mind is not gonna change anytime soon!"

Ivan looked at Alfred's determined stare then sighed and moved to sit back in the cramped car. Alfred frowned at seeing his boyfriend sit on the far side of the car and sat up as well.

"Don't you want to do it too?" Alfred asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

Ivan ran a hand over his face and then through his messy hair, but looking back at Alfred.

"I do! I want to have sex with you," Ivan said, "but I think you are doing this for the wrong reason."

Alfred looked at the teen before him, confused, and Ivan stared back at him blankly.

"You cannot sit there and act like you didn't want to have sex to get back at your father. We are in his car, which you stole, just to have sex in."

Alfred's mouth dropped open at the words and gave the most offended look he ever made.

"Ivan, my fuckin' dad has nothing to do with this! We settled this earlier!" Alfred declared as he threw his hands up in the air.

"I don't think shouting 'Fuck you' solved anything. You're just angry about—"

"And you're not?" Alfred shouted "You should be angrier than me! He has no right to talk to you like that!"

"Alfred—"

"He's all 'I forbid you to see that boy. I don't trust him.' And you just fuckin' _stand_ there like its normal while I'm trying—"

"Alfred—"

"Shut up Ivan! This is your fault! If you just fuckin' backed me up we could have proven to him that you're an awesome guy who's just a bit weird. I honestly think he's just racists or something," Alfred raved. "Fuckin' hate him and his fuckin' eyebrows and his fuck—"

Alfred was silenced as Ivan covered his mouth with his hand and pulled him down to hide. Alfred was a bit miffed at being silenced but realized quickly that it was because of an oncoming car. The headlights flashed over them as it speed by and once the sound of the car was out of reach they sat back up.

"Now that you're quiet," Ivan began and Alfred just gave a fake laugh. "What I'm trying to say is, I don't care what your father says. All that matters is that you're with me and that I can still see you. He can say whatever he wants about me."

Alfred sighed deeply at hearing this and started pinching the leather seat.

"But I want him to like you. I want him to not be an overprotective ass!"

"I know, but it's just not going to happen—right now, that is," Ivan said and Alfred groaned and pressed his head back into the car window.

Neither of them said anything but Alfred could tell Ivan was smiling at him. Alfred wanted to stay angry, but it became pointless when Ivan started to tickle his leg. His slender fingers going up his pant leg and tickling his ankle. Alfred tried to wiggle his leg free but it was hard to do in the small space.

"Stop it you jerk!" Alfred said though he had a smile on his face.

"Not until you tell me if you really want to have sex or not," Ivan retorted.

"Ivan—I'm serious!" Alfred forced out as he tried to fight off his boyfriend. "I want to do it! The fact that—You _ass_!" At that indignant cry, Ivan had taken off Alfred's shoe and sock.

"Come on Alfred, I won't stop until you tell me," Ivan teased as he tickled Alfred's foot.

"Damn it! Okay! I really want to have sex with you! I do!" Alfred said, finding a serious enough tone that made Ivan stop. "Sure, I wanted to wait a bit, so that our first time would be in a fuckin' bed and it be all romantic, but right now I want to lose my virginity in my dad's car as a silent victory middle finger to his face! So right here, right now, I want you to fuck me. I'm ready."

Ivan stared at Alfred as he heard this and the teen only blushed shyly and yanked his foot away.

"Well, you got anything to say or what?"

Ivan stayed silent, but leaned forward to stare intently into Alfred's eyes. Alfred stared back at first surprised, but it became determined as he realized what Ivan was doing. He stared back intently, not wanting to back down.

"Alright," Ivan finally said and Alfred took that moment to blink. "I see your point, but if you feel like you're not ready, you better tell me."

Alfred grinned and nodded, then leaned forward to kiss Ivan quickly. The older teen mentally rolled his eyes as he indulged in the kiss. He pushed Alfred back down onto the backseat as they started to kiss as heavily as they did before their argument. They removed each other's clothing as quickly as they could in the small space, both used to this part of their relationship. They had done just about everything that a pair of sixteen and eighteen year olds could do to each other in secret— everything, that is, except sex. But that was finally going to change as Ivan grabbed the lube and condom from Alfred's jeans.

Alfred kept himself relaxed as Ivan gently worked two fingers into his entrance. He groaned and hissed under Ivan as he pushed his fingers in deeper, opening him up more. Ivan fingered Alfred open to the point that neither could hold back much longer. At this point they would normally have sucked each other off or used some kind of toy they bought off online, but this time it was going to be different. Alfred felt his heart pounding in his chest as he watched Ivan slide on the condom then adjust his position. Alfred bit his lip nervously as he felt the tip brush his entrance. He couldn't find it in himself to stay calm, and Ivan could see that clearly. He sighed and moved down to kiss Alfred lovingly and hold one of his hands.

"It'll be fine, but if you want to stop—"

"No, I want this! Just, shove it in there or whatever," Alfred said in a harsh tone.

Ivan let out a groan as he dropped his head then after a beat of silence he nodded his head.

"Alright, but I will stop if you can't handle it."

Alfred just nodded and Ivan made his move. Alfred found himself feeling good, but a dull ache did lace his pleasure. He tried to ignore it, keeping his mind focused on how Ivan felt going in and out of him. It was similar to the toys they had in texture, but a toy couldn't be compared to the level of intimacy of actually having sex. Neither could having something warm filling you up and then leaving you every second—pushing and prodding for the right spot and when finding it, making your toes curl and back arch, fuck, a toy was far from the real thing.

Alfred moan his boyfriend's name brokenly as he grabbed at his arms for purchase. He raised his hips shakily to try and thrust back, trying to make the impact greater than it was in the limited space. He already felt like he was going to cum, which normally took almost ten minutes to do. Ivan himself felt like he would cum any second. He had never felt anything so intense, except for one time when Alfred got him off with a vibartor on his dick—but compared to this moment, that felt like nothing. The way Alfred drew him in with each thrust, and felt so warm and wet, he couldn't hold out much longer.

The car was rocking frantically with each needy thrust and the seats were getting covered with sweat and lube. It was only a matter of minutes before one of them came. Ivan plunged hard into Alfred, pressing against his prostate, and found himself cumming right then and there. Alfred was right behind as the overwhelming sensation of constant pleasure pushed him over the edge. Alfred came hard enough that got onto the seats and his chest and hair. He clung to Ivan as he came, and Ivan clung to him, growling out Alfred's name as he filled his condom with his thick cum.

When both of them were spent, Ivan found himself laying down on top of Alfred and pressing a tired kiss to his neck. Alfred smiled from the action and ran his fingers through Ivan's hair, making the other shiver from the gentle touch. Neither wanted to get up or clean up for that matter, but they knew they had to or risk getting caught.

"We gotta do this again," Alfred murmured.

"Of course, but in a bed," Ivan said after giving a content sigh.

Alfred gave a laugh to this and stretched out under Ivan.

"Definitely."

* * *

 **Translations:**  
Moye solnyshko – My sunshine

****So I'm doing that RusAme Holiday Prompt thing going around on Tumblr, and i'll be posting my fave ones to the collection ^J^ Also, still working on The Great Braginsky prt. 3 as well as taking a glance at Broken Antler prt 2****

**ALSO Props to my best fuckin orange pal Tangerine-Forget-Me-Not for editing my shit as usual!**


	31. Day 4 - Candy Canes - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of the Holiday RusAme Prompts is about candy canes and I took a more... dirty approach XD

**Day 4 – Candy Canes**

America laid out the couch watching Christmas specials while sucking on the end of a candy cane. He had the goal of sharpening the candy to the point of being stab worthy while watching his favorite shows, but his plan was interrupted. Instead of seeing Snow Miser singing and dancing to his iconic song, he saw Russia holding something behind his back. America looked at him questioningly and Russia just grinned down at him as he took notice of the half empty box of candy canes on America's stomach.

"Dude, what?" the younger nation asked, getting tired of waiting for an explanation.

"I have a gift for you," Ivan said happily as he moved his hands from behind his back to reveal a colorful box.

Alfred eyed it for a moment then looked up at Russia.

"Well, the tree's not up yet, but—"

"No, no, Fedya. This is something you should open now," Russia said as he handed Alfred the box.

America looked at it suspiciously, moving his candy cane from side to side in his mouth as he inspected the box, then moved his hand to rip the paper. He found Amazon tape to be underneath the paper and raised both eyebrows in curiosity as he managed to peel back the tape. When he finally got the box open what he was faced with was two product boxes with a plastic window to show its contents. America picked up one box and held it up to his face to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Are you shitting me?" he asked as grin came to his face, and looked up at Ivan.

The Russian just smiled and shook his head.

"Open it."

Alfred took the candy cane out of his mouth as he found it hard to hold it from smiling so much and set it down. He then pried open the box and took out the contents of said box. It was long, about 8 inches of insertable length, striped in red and white, and curved at the end which could be used to select settings and be removed to place batteries.

"You got me two candy cane vibrators…" America asked incredulously as he looked up at Ivan.

"Do you like them?" Ivan asked as he kept his grin plastered to his face.

Alfred looked back at the toy in his hands then looked at the box.

"With 12 fucking settings, you bet your ass I do!" Alfred said with a laugh.

"Want to try them out?"

America gawked at Russia, suddenly realizing why he was handed the gift so early.

"Psh, okay," he said as he shook his head with his smile unwavering. "You better fuck me good with these," Alfred demanded as he got off the couch with the box in hand.

"I plan to, dorogoy," Ivan said confidently as he started to follow Alfred up to their room.

** :/:/:/:/: **

Once in the bedroom it didn't take long for Ivan to strip Alfred and have him on the bed. To have him breathless from kisses and twitching from gently touches. To have him aching for more with a blush staining his face.

"Come on, stop leaving hickies and use the damn thing," America said as he pushed Ivan off of him.

"Somebody's eager," Russia said teasingly and Alfred just rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Shut up and use it."

Russia smirked at America, but complied with his wishes. He reached back for the toys but instead of grabbing them he grabbed a pair of padded cuffs. Alfred looked at Ivan confused for a moment, but quickly got on to what the other was planning. He let out a snort as Ivan put the cuffs on him and slipped it around a bar in their headboard.

"So it's gonna be like _this_ , huh?" Alfred asked as Ivan made sure the cuffs were secure.

"I want to enjoy it too," Ivan said innocently.

The young nation couldn't stop the smile on his face from getting wider at hearing that. Russia leaned forward to kiss America for a hot second before pulling away. He backed up on the bed to get the vibrators and got them free of any remaining packaging. He opened both of them to check the batteries within, then grabbed the bottle of lube. The candy cane vibrators looked just like their name sake, except they were rounded on the end to be more comfortable. Ivan squeezed lube onto one of them and Alfred watched with excitement as the goo was smeared onto the toy.

"Ready?"

America nodded his head and curled his fingers around the chain of his cuffs as he relaxed. Russia watched America calm down, and once he felt like the blonde was truly ready, he pushed the lubed candy cane to his entrance. He moved the round tip in circles, relaxing the ring of muscles and pushed it in gently. Alfred bit his bottom lip as he felt the cool lube on the soft but firm vibrator pushing into him. A low moan escaped him as he felt the toy sink in completely and stay still. He lolled his head to the side, resting it against one of his raised arms. Blue eyes looking down at Ivan expectantly, and just when he was going to tell Ivan to turn on the toy the Russian pulled it out. He left the tip in, but just barely, then pushed it back in. Alfred shivered from the action and watched as Ivan kept a firm hand on the curved part of the candy cane and started to thrust it in and out of him.

Ivan fucked the American without turning on the toy—letting him feel the cool lube warming up, feeling the toy go deeper and harder with each thrust. Alfred wriggled and twitched on the bed from the pleasure the toy was giving him. Curses fell from his lips as he felt it hit him in all the right places. Ivan enjoyed the view he had of the America, watching him shiver and call out for him, watching his cock stiffen enough to bounce with each twitch and jerk. Russia could feel his own cock stiffen in his pants from watching Alfred, but he refrained from touching himself as he finally turned on the toy.

"SHIT!"

Alfred couldn't help the sudden scream that ripped out of him. The instant the toy came on he found it unbearable to keep it inside him.

"This is only the first setting," Ivan informed as Alfred gave a breathless, "Fuck _me_."

Russia pumped the toy as before, but after some time he could tell that Alfred had gotten comfortable with it. The constant buzz was losing its novelty and Ivan pressed the button to make it stronger. Alfred's body jerked from the change and his cock began to leak. Ivan felt his own manhood throb in his pants as he started pressing the toy right into Alfred's prostate and leaving it there for seconds at a time.

" _Fuck!_ M-More!" Alfred moaned out as he arched his back off the bed.

Ivan didn't respond to Alfred, but he did change the setting again. It was the max constant vibration, which had Alfred crying out to the heavens. Ivan decided to leave it on that setting for the time being and reached a free hand back to the other vibrator. He turned on the toy and held it to his ear to hear the changes in vibrations. He turned on the toy and pressed the button enough to cycle through the settings, testing out each one before going back to square one. Russia then pressed the button a few more times until he found the vibration he wanted and as Alfred was lost in his pleasure, mouth hung open in broken cries of bliss as he wriggled on the bed, Ivan placed the toy on his cock.

The addition of a sudden moderate pulse had Alfred speechless and blue eyes wide. He looked down to see the second candy cane vibrator slowly moving over his dick. Ivan felt like he could cum just from watching Alfred fall apart. The blonde had tears coming to his eyes as he felt his climax hitting him. Alfred mouthed out ' _Holy fuck!'_ , before he started to cum hard onto the toy pressing against his cock. Ivan couldn't look away as Alfred came onto the vibrator and his chest. The thick cum ran down his shaft and chest and pooled at his waist line.

"A-Ah god! Stop!" Alfred said through a hiss. "NASA!"

Ivan instantly shut off both toys and Alfred had the most relieved look on his face as he relaxed on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Russia asked as he moved from his place at the foot of the bed to be near Alfred.

"Yeah, just… It started to hurt. Fuck, that was intense!" America huffed out then groaned softly as he felt his ass twitch. "That was _good_ ," he added after taking a deep breath.

"You liked your gift?" Ivan asked curiously as he moved sweat damp hair from Alfred's face.

"Yeah man. It was amazing, but we gotta use more settings next time," Alfred said happily then stretched his limbs as he gave a content sigh. "Can ya uncuff me now?" Alfred asked once he relaxed again.

Russia smiled at hearing this and undid the cuffs as asked, but the moment he did America seemed to have enough strength to pin him down to the bed. The younger nation smiled down at him and grabbed one of the candy canes, and before Ivan could even think to move away Alfred had it pressing against his erection.

"Now it's my turn."


	32. Day 6 - Scarf Sharing - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of the holiday prompt is scarf sharing and I chose a Teen AU this time!
> 
> Warnings: Strong Language

**Day 6 – Scarf Sharing**

The sky was white and grey, threatening to unleash its 4 o'clock snow at any second. The wind had picked up in an attempt to warn of the oncoming snowfall, and Alfred just wanted to go home. He had been almost there, but the two assholes in his life had prevented all hope of getting on before the snow.

"Give it back you assholes!" Alfred shouted as he stared down the teens that had been picking on him since 9th grade.

"Why? You can't be fabulous without your velvet scarf?" Gilbert taunted as Lee wrapped the scarf around his head and started to pose.

"Fuck off! It's not velvet! Now give it back!" Alfred demanded as his gloved hands balled up into fists.

Gilbert just shook his head then looked to his friend to give a shriek.

"Dude, don't put it on! You'll catch his gay!"

The instant the words left his mouth, Lee dropped the scarf in the snow and then stepped on it.

"Oops, sorry," he said with a grin on his face.

Alfred bit the inside of his cheek as he stared at the two.

"Aw, is the gay baby gonna cry?" Lee asked as he got into Alfred's face.

Gilbert had a grin splitting his face as he picked up Alfred's scarf and held it up in the increasing wind.

"Why are you guys such asswipes?" Alfred asked through clenched teeth.

Lee gave a hum to the question then made a quick move to snatch the knit cap off of Alfred's head and put it on his own. Alfred went to take it back, but Lee got out of his reach.

"You want to know why we bully you?" Lee asked.

"I don't care anymore, just give me back my stuff!" Alfred shouted.

Lee just smirked and looked to Gilbert.

"We bully you because it's fun," Gilbert informed as he loosened his grip on the scarf.

"And easy," Lee added.

"Then how about you bully me then," came an accented voice, and all three boys turned around to see the tallest kid in school, Ivan Braginsky.

"Stay out of this," Lee hissed, but Gilbert had other ideas.

"No, no, Lee, I think he's legit about this," Gilbert said as he lowered his arm and looked at Ivan. "He's here to save his little boyfriend, isn't that right?"

Ivan didn't say anything to them, but instead gave a childish smile. Gilbert and Lee both cringed back at the smile, but held their ground.

"So you did come here to save this fag," Lee said as he managed to keep an even tone.

Ivan just smiled wider and took a step forward. His height and demeanor was becoming unsettling enough to make Gilbert and Lee take steps backwards.

"How about you two stop teasing Alfred for what he is proud to be, yes? You two are the most closeted kids in this town," Ivan said in a sweet tone as he bent forward a little to be nearly eye level with the other teens. "Perhaps I should tell the school how I saw you two making out behind the bleachers, whether or not it's true is up to how you two react."

Gilbert and Lee had similar looks of disgust cross their faces.

"We aint gay like that shit over there!"

"Then stop acting like it, and give back Alfred's things while you're at it," Ivan said darkly as he held out his hand to receive the hat and scarf.

Gilbert smacked his lips and raised up his arm, as if to give Alfred's scarf back in a dramatic fashion, but instead he let it go. Alfred gave a soft gasp as he watched his wet and dirty scarf fly away in the strong winds, and then get caught some ways up the street in a tree. He then looked back in time to see Lee throw his hat on the ground and stomp it into the snow before running off with Gilbert.

"See you fags later!" Gilbert shouted with a laugh as he raced down the snowy street.

Alfred stared at his dirty hat feeling just as horrible as his hat must of felt, and even more so when he realized that it was starting to snow. He was cold, angry, and he just wanted rip apart Gilbert and Lee.

"Fuckin' hate those guys," Alfred muttered.

"They are idiots," Ivan said, which reminded Alfred that Ivan was, in-fact, still with him.

Alfred let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck—a nervous habit, but also because he was cold.

"Look, thanks for, trying to help… I guess," Alfred said.

"It was nothing," Ivan said as he bent down to pick up the hat. "I see them mess with you every day and I am tired of seeing you get hurt."

Alfred gave a bewildered look at hearing this and became even more confused as he saw Ivan take off his hat and scarf.

"What are you doing?" Alfred found himself asking without thinking as Ivan stepped up to him.

The teen wrapped his scarf around Alfred's neck tightly, then set his hat on his blonde hair after brushing out the snow.

"Keeping you warm until you get home."

Alfred blushed darkly at hearing this and at seeing that Ivan meant it.

"You're gonna walk me home then?"

"Yeah, I'll be able to keep those two away from you if they come back, and get my scarf and hat."

"Oh…Thanks."

Ivan gave a warm smile in response and gestured for Alfred to start walking. The blonde nervously and hurriedly walked with Ivan by his side. He never would have thought something like this would happen to him, well not while he was still in high school that is. It made his heart pound in his chest as he made the walk home. He was still in shock by what Ivan had done for him. Ivan was a grade above him, a kid that was more popular than him, more attractive than him, and even had better grades. He had never even spoken to the guy except for a in a few classes they shared, and yet… he felt like he could enjoy walking home with him for as long as he was in school.

_'Get it together Jones!'_ Alfred mentally shouted at himself.

He felt his face burning behind Ivan's scarf after realizing that his mind was trying to make him hopeful for something that would never happen. He took a deep breath to calm himself, but all he got was a heavy whiff of Ivan rather than crisp air. It smelled like a subtle cologne and a forest mixed with a tinge of musk. It was an interesting scent that made Alfred anxious but also relaxed at the same time, but he felt like he could get used to it.

"Alfred!"

Alfred snapped out of his reverie as he felt a hand grab his arm and yank him back. He looked around wide-eyed and confused, only to see that he nearly stepped into an intersection. The car that could have hit him passed by and he looked up to see Ivan's pale and worried face flushed pink. Alfred wanted so badly to touch that porcelain like skin to see just how cold Ivan was without his scarf and hat.

"You need to be more careful," Ivan said as he looked at Alfred right into his eyes with a stern look.

"O-Oh, right, sorry…"

Alfred felt like his face would catch fire by this point, and quickly crossed the street once it was safe to. They walked a little ways more until they came upon an abandoned church on the corner of a street.

"Well, I can get home from here. It's just at the end of this street," Alfred said as he pointed to the red house at the end of the block.

Ivan gave a hum to this as he took note of Alfred's large home, then looked back to the blonde to see him taking off his scarf. Alfred held the scarf in his hands unsure if he really wanted to part with it, but finally gave up the scarf. Ivan smiled softly at seeing that and lowered his head for Alfred to put it on him. Alfred's red face couldn't get any darker as he wrapped Ivan's scarf around his neck snuggly. He then brushed the snow from his pale blonde hair to put his hat on. Once Ivan was dressed properly, Ivan straightened up then looked around them.

"What cha looking for?" Alfred asked as he felt the snow melting on his hot face.

"Just making sure our friends aren't around," Ivan said as he smiled behind his scarf. The faint scent of Alfred lingered in the fabric.

"Alright… Well, thanks again, and see ya around," Alfred said and made to leave, but Ivan stopped him.

The teen called out Alfred's name, making him stop in his tracks and turn back around. The instant he did so Alfred saw Ivan pull his scarf down and lean forward to place a cold kiss on his cheek. Alfred felt faint as he realized what had happened and watched Ivan pull back.

"Can I walk you home tomorrow?" Ivan asked.

"Y-Y-Yes," Alfred stammered out.

Ivan smiled as a soft laugh escaped him, creating a white puff in front of his rosy pink lips.

"See you tomorrow Alfred."

"Y-Yeah, tomorrow."

 


	33. Day 7 - Lights - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred makes Ivan enjoy the holiday light display at the park.

**Day 7 – Lights**

Ivan pulled his scarf a bit up as he and Alfred got out of their car. They had come to the main park in their city for their holiday light display, which Alfred was adamant to attend.

_"I've never missed a chance to go!"_ the blonde had stated proud of that fact.

Ivan hadn't much cared to go. He had went every now and then when invited, but he mostly favored to avoid it due to the crowds it produced. However, this year he couldn't get out of it, and thus he was currently paying his and Alfred's way into the display. They received a sticker for free future visits and candy canes to enjoy on their walk through. Most people favored to drive through the park for the display, but Alfred wasn't one for that, he liked getting up close and playing around within the displays like he was now.

"Ivan come over here!" Alfred shouted.

The blonde was "sitting" in a train that was getting loaded up with toys. The lights flashed rhythmically to show the actions of the elves who were placing the gifts in the train cars. Ivan walked through the decent layer of snow to watch Alfred stick his head out the conductor's window and "pull" the whistle chain.

"You are a child," Ivan admonished as he watched Alfred smile brightly.

"And you're a grumpy old man," Alfred shot back. "Come on, this is fun!" Alfred declared as he got out of the train to get to Ivan. "Look you are going to get into at least three of these displays tonight, or I will make you come back here every night until you do."

Ivan narrowed his eyes at the blonde's threat and Alfred didn't waver for a second.

"Fine. Only three."

Alfred grinned from ear to ear and took Ivan's gloved hand in his own before taking off down the path. They passed the various displays of elves, snowmen, toys, trains, state mascots, gingerbread homes, and anything and everything that could be holiday related. There was even a few dinosaurs that roamed through the snow, a contribution from the museum no doubt. It was that very display that Alfred had wanted Ivan to get into. Ivan tried to refuse, but Alfred forced his hand, making him trudge over to a pack of running raptors. They flashed together to give off the act of running together and Alfred had Ivan get in front of them.

"Act like you're about to get eaten!"

"Fedya, do I really—"

"Do it!" Alfred shouted then laughed as he saw Ivan's resolve break.

The Russian looked around himself to make sure no one could see him too clearly then stood in front of the pack leader. He posed in a way that made it look like he was running for his life and Alfred took a photo. Ivan was quick to break character at noticing that, and before he could even say anything Alfred said, "For memories!"

Ivan found himself giving in at that moment and letting go of his pride to humor his boyfriend for the night. He put himself in a nutcracker display at Alfred's request, modeling after the nutcracker himself. He then joined Santa in his sleigh, which Alfred also joined in after he managed to get another couple to get a picture of them together. They walked through a winding path in the dimly lit darkness and ended up near the forest where a gazebo was. The gazebo was decked out to look like a carousel and Alfred attempted to get on one of the horses only to fail.

They eventually wandered back up to the more populated paths, finding their bearings and then moving on to other displays. They held hands every chance they got and tried to talk each other into getting into more difficult displays. After some time they managed to circle around and headed back to their car, but before they left Alfred dragged Ivan to another display. It was a group of elves ice skating on top of a hill, and Alfred trudged up the hill to pull Ivan into the middle of the display. They stood amongst the colorful lights and looked out at the park. Ivan snaked his hand around Alfred's as he looked at the lights and people littering the park in the darkness of night. It was then that Ivan realized that he had actually enjoyed his time among them and felt content.

"We should come back again," he found himself saying and Alfred looked up at him with a smile on his face.

"Definitely."

Ivan smiled softly as he looked at Alfred then moved his free hand to touch Alfred's cold cheek. He leaned down at that moment and kissed Alfred chastely at first—just giving short little pecks, but Alfred aided in making them more insistent and passionate. Alfred wiggled his hand free of Ivan's so he was able to wrap his arms around the other to kiss more deeply. Ivan welcomed it and drew Alfred as close as possible to his tall frame to kiss him.

Alfred moaned in his throat as he felt Ivan's tongue trace his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to allow Ivan entrance and easily slipped his own tongue into Ivan's mouth. Both of them tasted like mint and sweetness from the candy canes they had ate along the walk through park, but Alfred also had a hint of coffee. Ivan remembered then that the blonde had been drinking a cappuccino not long before they had arrived at the park. He took a deep breath as he savored Alfred's taste then jerked as he felt one of Alfred's hands grope his ass. Alfred chuckled into their heated kisses and Ivan retaliated by grabbing Alfred's ass with both hands. Alfred groaned and just kissed harder and squeezed harder.

They didn't think they'd ever stop, that is until Alfred's knees grew weak and Ivan's weight become too much. The two toppled over and crushed one of the elves, making its lights go out, and both laid in the snow flushed from their kissing and the cold.

"Whoops," Alfred said with a laugh and Ivan smiled at hearing it.

"Perhaps we should get to the car."

Alfred groaned at the thought of moving but nodded his head.

"Okay, but let's just park it somewhere and fuck in the car."

Ivan quirked a brow at hearing that.

"Are we teenagers now?"

"Oh shut up! You know you wanna fuck me as much as I want you to," Alfred said with a grin on his face.

Ivan gave a hum to this and Alfred just punched his arm, then shoved him off so he could get up.

"If you don't want to have sex with me then I'll find someone here that's willin'," Alfred said simply, though his tone was teasing.

Even though Alfred was just messing with Ivan, the Russian was quick to follow after Alfred. He hugging Alfred from behind when he caught up to him, making him laugh and walk awkwardly down the hill. The two managed to get to the car with just enough patience to drive to the other side of the park forest to continue where they left off.

 


	34. Day 10 - Fireplace - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Ivan's Christmas tradition.

**Day 10 – Fireplace**

Two flannel mugs with 'Twas the Night I was Drunk' written on their surface sat empty on the hearth of the fireplace. The forgotten mugs that had once held more alcohol than eggnog, reflected the fire that burned behind them. The fire crackled and popped, producing heat to warm the eager bodies that laid before it, pressing together in desperate kisses and persistent touches. Bare skin was exposed to the cold of the room but also the heat of the fire, and created goose bumps with each caress given.

"God Vanya," Alfred said breathless as he felt his husband's cock enter him in a gentle push.

He moved his hands up to his shaggy ash blond hair and gripped it tightly as Ivan sunk in. Alfred didn't let go once he become accustomed to Ivan, which Ivan didn't mind in the slightest. The Russian moved a hand to Alfred's flushed face and caressed his cheek with his thumb.

"Fedya, you're adorable," Ivan said softly

"You're pretty cute yourself," Alfred said back as he ran his fingers through Ivan's hair.

He graced over a spot towards the back of Ivan's head that made him shiver and buck on instinct. Alfred gasped at the sudden movement but didn't hate it, even though Ivan apologized for it.

"Don't be. I forget how sensitive you are around here," Alfred said with a smile as he grazed his fingers over the area again getting the same reaction as before.

Ivan couldn't help that his neck and the back of his head had always been a weak spot of his. He knew Alfred was honest when he said he forgot about it, but that didn't stop him from getting back him. He moved his head down to kiss Alfred firmly and move his hand to Alfred's right side. He ran his fingers over the sensitive flesh to make Alfred twitch and groan under him. Alfred was a ticklish person, but when his right side was touched during sex it only turned him on more. It was an odd finding but Ivan took many chances to exploit over the years that they've been together.

The two teased each other for as long as they could before caving in—neither able to withstand the sensitive touches. Alfred let go of Ivan's hair to push Ivan upwards then urging the man to make his move. Ivan smiled at Alfred and kissed him once more before pulling his hips back and thrusting forward. He held onto Alfred's leg with one hand while the other rested on his hip. He pumped his hips a steadily increasing pace, making Alfred moan louder and louder each passing second.

The room seemed to become stifling hot as they made love in front of the fire. The glow of the orange flames provided the only that which made everything seem more intimate, more close, more invigorating. Even though they had done this for five years now, a sort of Christmas Eve tradition, it always seemed like a new experience.

"I love you," Ivan moaned as he plunged harder than before, making Alfred arch his back and tighten his grip on the blanket under him. "I love you so much, Fedya," Ivan continued.

Alfred had a goofy grin form on his face at hearing that and moved his hand down to grip Ivan's resting on his hip.

"I love you too, big guy," Alfred replied.

Ivan chuckled as Alfred said this and gripped his hand tightly as he rocked his hips faster. Alfred's cock bounced freely between them until Alfred gripped it with his free hand. Ivan took notice instantly and let go of Alfred's leg to assist the blonde in cumming. It was a sloppy effort since their dominate hands where locked together, but it still fulfill the itch that Alfred needed scratched.

"Fuck! I'm cum—A-Aahhh!"

Alfred arched his back sharply as he felt his cock empty his load between his and Ivan's hands. Ivan grunted at seeing him cum so perfectly and bucked his hips into Alfred's tight ass before cumming as well. He filled Alfred with his thick cum and Alfred encouraged him to give him all of it. Ivan cursed as he followed Alfred's orders and pumped his hips a little to push his seed further in. Once he was spent he pulled out slowly and laid right on top of Alfred. Alfred gave a happy hum as he wiped his cum hand off on the blanket then hugged Ivan's head to his chest. They laid together on the blanket feeling tired and looked at the crackling fire as they relaxed.

"Another successful Christmas," Alfred said through a sudden yawn.

Ivan only gave a hum of agreement, feeling too tired to back a verbal agreement. Alfred just smiled and patted Ivan's back, which Ivan responded to by kissing Alfred's collar bone. The two ended up staying as they were for the rest of the night, watching the fire that marked their fifth Christmas together burn until they fell asleep.

* * *

****I know it's short, but its still good right? ;3c**

 


	35. Fleeting Touches - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A I honestly don't know what this is, but I hope yall enjoy it!
> 
> Warnings: Underage sex? Maybe?

**Fleeting Touches**

Alfred sat in a plush arm chair with his lower half completely bare and Ivan standing before him. Alfred was panting softly and his skin was flushed—his shirt collar was stretched out and wet from biting on it. Ivan had fingered him into bliss, but had denied him release, wanting to make the other cum in a different way.

Ivan stood fully naked and reached out to grab Alfred's legs by the back of his knees. He put the tip of his cock right against Alfred's twitching hole, which made Alfred bite his lip in anticipation. Alfred could feel his ass twitch as Ivan poked him teasingly before pushing forward. Ivan's slick cock moved in without much resistance, and Alfred clawed at the armrests of the chair.

Once the older nation was in, deep enough to have his thighs pressing against Alfred's plush ass, he adjusted his stance. He pulled Alfred's legs up higher, bringing his ass up more, and when Alfred was ready, he pulled out then thrust back in. He gripped Alfred's legs tightly, having one sticking up and the other bent at the knee, both spread wide as he started to really pound his cock into the nation he loved.

Alfred dug his fingers into the chair, doing his best to not rip the fabric, as Ivan pumped his cock in and out of him. He felt like he was seeing stars as he felt his protest getting hit on each thrust, and he desperately wanted to scream in pleasure. He wanted to cry out Ivan's name, praise him, and moan. He wanted everyone in England's house to know what they were doing and how damn good it felt. He wanted them to look in England's office and see what they were doing in the Brit's favorite chair. But he stayed silent—well, as silent as he could be. He had taken his shirt collar back into his mouth and could hardly stand the pleasure he was feeling. Alfred could feel tears blurring his vision and Ivan's rough thrusts faltered at seeing it.

"Are you okay?" Ivan asked alarmed by the sudden tears.

Alfred nodded his head then took his shirt from his mouth to speak.

"It's just so _good_ , and I want to show that, but…" Alfred trailed off, and Ivan understood what he meant.

"It is alright, moye solnyshko," Ivan started. "When we meet again I will make sure you won't have to hold in your voice," Ivan said as he kissed one of Alfred's tear stained cheeks.

Alfred just smiled and kissed Ivan's lips as he pulled back. When back into position Ivan started thrusting as roughly as before, or perhaps a bit more roughly as the chair squeaked and groaned from the force. Alfred felt like he'd bite right through his shirt by the sudden burst of force the older nation was putting into each thrust. It was maddening that he couldn't let out his voice, and the overwhelming feeling of pleasure left him a drooling and teary eyed mess.

Ivan found Alfred's reaction extremely adorable, and he couldn't help but want to plunge his cock in deep enough to make him react so strongly. He had made a mess of the nation and wanted to just kiss him until it was hard for either of them to breath. He wanted to hold him tightly and listen to the words that were just demanding to be spilled.

Ivan growled out a curse as he felt his climax coming and reached down to grab Alfred's cock. Alfred instantly tried to stop Ivan from doing so, but he wasn't quick enough. The older nation gripped Alfred's cock and stroked it only once before he was cumming hard. Thick white ribbons of cum covered Ivan's hand and Alfred's body that went rigid. Ivan found himself pushed over the edge as he felt Alfred's ass squeeze and quiver around his cock. He gave a sharp thrust that had Alfred let out a loud yelp and pushed the arm chair back a bit, creating a loud scraping sound on the hardwood floors.

Ivan emptied himself deep in Alfred but his hot cum managed to ooze out of Alfred's hole and around his cock. It dripped down onto the floor, and Ivan groaned and hunched over to brace himself better. He felt his body twitch as he finished cumming, and once he felt Alfred relax as well he pulled out. Alfred was practically on the floor when they finished, but Ivan fixed that with what strength he had left. He pulled the nation up and moved to sit in the chair, then tugged Alfred into his lap. The two sat in the green arm chair trying to calm their breathing and recover from the intense sex. Neither said a word to each other and after some time Alfred made the move to hug Ivan. He buried his face into his chest and smiled into his skin.

"That was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it, moye solnyshko." Ivan said softly. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Not really. I'll be fine."

Ivan smiled at hearing that and patted Alfred's head as he gave a content sigh. They could heard the party just beyond the doors as France's laughter became boisterous. Ivan sighed at knowing that he needed to be out there, though he'd rather not.

"We should get going," Alfred said, breaking the silence and telling Ivan the opposite of what he wanted to hear. "England's probably noticed I'm not nearby."

Ivan gave a hum to this and Alfred moved to get up. Ivan watched the blonde start to clean the cum off his legs and ass with a handkerchief then slipped on his clothes. Ivan felt the need for another round of sex after watching that, but refrained.

"Come on, Vanya," Alfred said with a smile on his face.

Ivan sighed, but got up and dressed. They then cleaned up the office, getting rid of all evidence, except for the scratch marks in the wood. Alfred also had half a mind to hide the used handkerchiefs underneath the seat of the chair, but Ivan made him think better of it. They then slipped out of the room separately and blended back into the party effortlessly. The two spent the rest of the night sharing glances and fleeting touches.

* * *

**Translations:**

moye solnyshko - my sunshine

***So still more fics to come! I'm working on a lot stuff right now, which I shouldn't be, but eh what can ya do? Um, there will be more holiday prompt fics to add as well, and I'm thinking of throwing in more FemRusAme too! So stick around and reviews welcomed!***

 


	36. Day 16 - Baking cookies/desserts - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan finds an elf in his kitchen. (Had some help from friends to make this thing!)

**Day 16 - Baking cookies/desserts**

Ivan lived in a pretty decent neighborhood. It was quiet for the most part, the only real noise being a few kids and someone's dog barking. So you could imagine Ivan's surprise when he heard a lot of strange noises coming from his kitchen at 2:37 am.

He didn't put it past anyone to try and rob him, so he was prepared. He left his comfortable bed and crept to the kitchen, armed with an aluminum baseball bat. He pressed himself against the entryway of the kitchen and peeked into the lit room to see…

An elf? What the hell?

Ivan looked away in confusion, rubbed his eyes, and then looked back. Sure enough, the elf was still there, sitting at his kitchen table doing something to his gingerbread people he had made earlier. He had blonde hair poking out of a green hat that had a fuzzy red ball on the end. The trim of fur on his hat had three small bells on it to look like holly. His ears were covered by his hair and the hat, so Ivan couldn't tell if they were really pointed. The elf's face was beautiful, though—like a level of a mythical beauty. Yet at the same time, there was something oddly familiar about the elf's face. His tan skin was flushed, his cheeks and nose dusted with freckles. His blue eyes seemed to be filled with warmth and amusement in what he was doing. For a hot second Ivan actually thought Santa could be real by looking at this elf, but that idea was tossed out quickly as the elf spoke.

"Damn, these cookies are lookin' sexy."

Ivan furrowed his brow at hearing this and decided to get an actual look at the elf. He inched more into his kitchen and saw that the elf was dressed very… light for the winter weather. The usual garb of an elf was altered greatly to show off more skin, more muscle, and more… well… everything. The typical long sleeve shirt was cut to be a vest and the sleeves made into forearm fingerless gloves of striped red and green. Ivan moved a little to the right and down to see that the vest was shorter than most, and the green pants were actually tight green shorts. There were stockings, but they had holes in them, and the shoes were just bright red sneakers with green shoelaces.

Ivan then looked back up to the elf and studied him as he smiled brightly at the cookies in his hands.

"Alfred?"

The instant the name left his mouth the elf looked dead at him and Ivan mentally slapped himself. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but the shock of his situation had fried his brain.

"Ivan? What are you doing here?" Alfred drawled as he recognized his neighbor.

Ivan lowered his bat and walked into the kitchen upon being found out.

"I should be asking _you_ that. This is _my_ kitchen, after all," Ivan pointed out.

Alfred stared him blankly. He looked down to the gingerbread in his hands, then around the kitchen. He looked back up at Ivan, then suddenly burst out laughing. It was this moment that Ivan was able to piece together why Alfred was in his kitchen—the smell of booze was strong on Alfred's breath.

"Oh my god, I thought I was in my house!" Alfred said through his laughter. "I wondered why there was cookies in the kitchen," he added as tears came to his eyes.

Ivan shook his head disapprovingly at his neighbor but in the process he caught sight of what Alfred had been doing to his gingerbread people. He reached down to pick one up and gawked at what had been done. His gingerbread man was now sporting genitals drawn on crudely with leftover icing. Ivan then looked at the other cookies to see them all decorated with dicks, vaginas, and boobs. A few of them were even placed in compromising positions.

One of such was of a gingerbread man banging another gingerbread man from the back. Their position was fixed for Alfred had glued them together with icing. The blonde had snapped the receiver in half and glued him back together to make him look bent over, which made it even worse. Though for a second Ivan felt a bit happy in knowing what Alfred was into, but that didn't diminish the anger he felt. He had slaved all day on those cookies and now this hot, drunk elf had ruined his work. Ivan swore then as Alfred continued to find his situation humorous and spilling details of the Christmas party he was just at, that he'd force the blonde to make him a new batch.


	37. Day 17 – Snowball fight - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Ivan have a fight. [FIXED IT]

  **Day 17 – Snowball fight**

 

"You know what? I'm leaving!"

Ivan stood, fuming, in the living room as Alfred promptly picked up his jacket and walked out the door.

"Don't you run away!" Ivan shouted, but Alfred was already gone.

The Russian ground his teeth as he let Alfred go. He didn't care what he did or where he went anymore. If he wanted to freeze to death out there without resolving their fight, then fine by him…

A minute later Ivan found himself grabbing his own coat, gloves, and scarf angrily, muttering curses and ill will through the process. He threw the door open, slammed it back shut, and trudged out into the snow.

Alfred hadn't gone too far from their house when Ivan stepped outside. He took long strides through the knee-high snow to get to the blond.

"Alfred! Stop running away!"

"NO! Fuck you and your boss! In fact, why don't _you_ go fuck him since _you're_ spending Christmas with him!" Alfred yelled, not caring if the neighborhood heard him.

"Alfred!" Ivan shouted back, his anger reaching its peak.

Alfred gave a middle finger in response as he trudged faster through the snow, and Ivan finally had enough. The Russian grabbed the first thing he could, which happened to be snow, balled it up, and chucked it at Alfred's head. The ball of packed snow connected with Alfred's head and broke away in chunks. Alfred only flinched from the impact, then stood absolutely still with his back to Ivan. Ivan was ready to call Alfred out once more, but Alfred turned around with a murderous look on his face.

"Motherfucker—no you didn't," he growled.

Before Ivan could even react, Alfred had grabbed handfuls of snow, packed it, and thrown it at him. Ivan found himself being pelted with snow and gritted his teeth as he went to fire back.

"Alfred, stop this!" Ivan shouted as he just barely dodged a snowball to the face.

"You started it, you fucker! If you had just said 'no' we wouldn't even be in this mess!" Alfred shouted back as he nailed Ivan in the stomach.

The two exchanged heated words and snowballs in their fight. They were a sight to behold in their neighborhood, but they didn't care. They fought each other for quite some time, bringing up everything that had built up to this moment, but it all abruptly ended when blood was drawn. Ivan hadn't been quick enough and couldn't avoid the snowball coming for his face. What neither of them knew was that the ball had ice in it, and once it hit Ivan he felt pain shock his body. The ice ball had gotten him in the nose, and once it fell to the ground his nose started bleeding. Alfred had instantly ceased fire and ran over to Ivan as he watched the man fall back in the snow with a gushing nose.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Alfred frantically rambled as he ran to Ivan's side. "Don't lay back you dumbass, stay up right!" Alfred chided as he grabbed Ivan by his shoulder to keep him steady.

Ivan touched his face as he felt the wetness dripping on it and saw the blood on his fingers. He looked to Alfred, unsure of what to do, while Alfred just gave him a worried look.

"We gotta stop the blood," Alfred said as he stared at Ivan's nose, then took off one of his cotton gloves. He held up the soft material to Ivan's nose and held it there gently. Neither said a word as they sat in the snow, but after some time Ivan finally spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Alfred looked at Ivan, a bit surprised at hearing this.

"I know I should have talked to you about it, but I thought the opportunity was too good to wait," he continued. "You don't have to come with me if you do want to spend Christmas with your family."

Alfred sighed heavily, and leaned forward to rest his forehead on Ivan's shoulder.

"No, I'll… I'll come with you. A California Christmas can't be that bad if you're with me…" Alfred said then straightened up to look at Ivan. "Besides, there'll be other Christmases to spend with family. Missing this one won't hurt, I guess."

"Are you sure?" Ivan asked, knowing full well that Alfred loved spending Christmas with his family and snow.

Alfred nodded his head as he pressed his soaked glove closer to Ivan's nose.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for blowing up at you about it. Just, next time talk to me about this shit okay? What if I had my own surprise trip for us and you just said 'yes' to your boss's Christmas conference?"

"I'll tell you next time, I promise," Ivan said with a weak smile. "I'll even call you right then and there."

Alfred felt his heart melting at that smile and leaned back into Ivan's chest.

"You are an idiot."

"I know."


	38. Day 24 – Christmas Eve/Day 25 – Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America and Russia have a Christmas Party!

**Day 24 – Christmas Eve/Day 25 – Christmas Day**

When Russia and America had decided to hold a Christmas party they didn't expect things to go as wild as they had. England stripping down to nothing and jumping France since he felt "naughty". Everyone being subjected to their obscene PDA. Japan had gotten drunk off of vodka spiked eggnog and tried to fight China. China fought him and both trashed most of the front room and broke a few tables.

Prussia nearly set one of the 5 Christmas trees in the house on fire, and Canada put it out only at the cost of starting an electrical fire that Germany put out. Germany was then seen not minutes later in a nearby closet with Italy in his arms. Which this was also the same outcome of Canada and Prussia, but they were in China's guest bedroom. There wasn't a single nation that wasn't fighting, drunk, making out, breaking furniture, losing clothing, etc.

Russia and America where no exception once they gave up trying to prevent their home from being trashed. Thus when they woke up the next day, on Christmas Day, they were not a bit surprised at what they saw.

For starters they woke up together, but not in the usual way. Russia was completely naked and America was only wearing Russia's sweater and a sock. Russia was laying half on the bed and half off with America's leg hooked around his own. The older nation groaned as he realized how precarious his position was and achingly shifted back on the bed. Once he was fully on it he realized that his ass was also aching and gave a heavy sigh. He looked over to his left then to see America drooling beside him. The blonde had hickies riddling his neck and he moved his eyes down to see the same marks on his hips and thighs, which told Russia all he needed to know. Russia would have appreciated the view more if it wasn't for crick in his neck and the headache he was experiencing right then.

Russia moved to get up, wanting to stretch his stiff body. He only managed to sit up on his knees when something heavenly filled his nose. He sniffed the air and found it to be something sweet and then something savory, either way it was food and he wanted it. Russia was not the only one with the same idea, for America opened his tired eyes.

America yawned then mumbled, "Sausage." before stretching out on the bed as best he could then shivered a bit as he realized how bare he was. He then moved a hand to the nightstand to retrieve his glasses and once on he smiled at seeing Russia.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?"

Russia watched America roam his eyes over his body and just smiled softly.

"I was just about to find that out," Russia replied.

America sighed deeply then reached out to Russia, beckoning him to get close. Russia did as requested and once above America he found himself being kissed. It was short and sweet, a nice good morning kiss, but then America ruined it by saying, "I can feel your cum in my ass." Russia gave a deadpan look and America just laughed.

"Well I can feel yours in mine," Russia said and America instantly went silent.

"What? Really?"

Russia had a grin break out on his face as he realized that America had forgotten what they done.

"Da, but it seems you was too drunk, oh well." America gave a look of dismay and Russia just smiled. "Merry Christmas dorogoy."

America gave a hurt gasp as Russia got up and started to put on his clothes from last night.

"Oh come on! It's rare that you let me top and I can't even—Damn it!"

Russia laughed at his lover's expense and walked over to him once his pants were on.

"Stop pouting. You can top on New Year's, if you're sober."

America increased his pouting, but relented as the deal was better than nothing.

"Fine."

"Good, now give me my sweater. This is not our room so I have no clothes in here."

America looked around at the room after hearing this to see that Russia was right. He then gave up the sweater and got off the bed to find his clothes and someone's luggage. He took a peek inside to find dresses and gowns and would have snooped more if it wasn't for Russia. The older nation had been looking over his shoulder and caught sight of a dress that he had given as a gift to sibling of his.

"We need to leave." Russia said urgently and America just looked confused.

"You that hungry?"

"No, well, yes, but this… This room was Natalia's. That dress was one I gave her," Russia informed as he pointed out the dress.

America's blue eyes went wide at hearing this and he scrambled to put on his clothes.

"How did she not kill us last night?" America asked as he struggled to get his sweater on.

"I don't know, but let's count it as a Christmas miracle and get out."

America agreed quickly and once dressed they rushed out of the room and followed the scent of food. Upon doing so, they took notice of the damage their home had sustained through the night and were amazed that the house was still standing. The main Christmas tree wasn't burnt like the one in the living room, but it was tipped over. Chairs were broke, tables were smashed, and it seemed like all the destruction stopped right at the kitchen and dining room. The smell of food had not only dragged Russia and America out of bed, but everyone else as well. The two found other nations eating what food was already put out, and Ukraine and Belarus cooking and bringing out more food.

"Good morning sister," Russia said as Belarus walked in with more pancakes.

She eyed her brother then America and nodded to them both.

"Good morning."

Both of the looked at her suspiciously as she walked away from them but didn't press on the issue.

"Christmas miracle," America whispered and Russia only nodded.

"It's about bloody time you two showed up," England said as he took notice of the two.

America instantly broke out into a smile and moved over to the table taking Russia with him.

"Well Merry Christmas yall!" America declared making everyone cringe and urging him to eat to shut him up.

America happily dug in and as Russia did poison control on the food that came their way, both nations found that a wild party wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

***So, sorry for the lack of updates. My job has really... fucked me over and I just... I'm a mess lol... But, I'm trying to keep going and to keep writing. Thanks for sticking with me and everything!***

 


	39. Day 30 – Russia's Birthday - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Russia's birthday!

**Day 30 – Russia's Birthday**

December 30th was nothing special to Ivan like it used to be. It was just another day and he treated it as such, but Alfred seemed to differ. Ivan didn't know why exactly—perhaps because he was just an older country, and Alfred, being younger, was still able to find joy in a birthday. He didn't know what it was, but he had planned nothing and expected nothing, even though Alfred had promised him otherwise. Ivan hadn't given much thought to it when Alfred told him that before they went to sleep the night before, but now as he woke up to a strange feeling—he figured it out.

Ivan opened his tired violet eyes to see a large something underneath the covers. He continued to feel something odd on his lower half and lifted the thick blankets to see Alfred leisurely sucking his cock. The moment Ivan lifted the blanket the younger nation stopped what he was doing and looked up. He pulled off Ivan's cock with a long suck, making the nation grunt softly, and smiled at him.

"Well good morning, birthday boy."

Ivan arched a brow at hearing this, while Alfred just smiled as he held Ivan's dripping cock.

"So this is what I should have been expecting?"

Alfred shook his head and moved to sit up, pulling the blanket from Ivan's hold and letting it fall behind him and revealing that Alfred was completely naked—and that Ivan's pajama pants and underwear were missing. However, the older nation said nothing of it.

"Your gift is having sex with me anywhere you want until midnight," Alfred said with a brilliant smile on his face. "BUT! It also includes a fancy dinner at 6 and a cake that I made while you slept."

Ivan looked at Alfred's pleased expression then down to his naked body to realize the other was hard. He then looked back up to notice the younger nation looked a bit exhausted as well, which made Ivan wonder how long Alfred stayed up. In all honesty though, Ivan was actually impressed by Alfred's plans and smiled at him.

"You did not have to do that," Ivan said as he reached a hand out to pat Alfred's thigh.

" _But_ I wanted to. So, I did," Alfred said simply.

Ivan shook his head then moved his hand to take hold of Alfred's arm.

"Come here."

The younger nation allowed himself to be pulled down and found himself being kissed. It was a loving kiss that made him breathless.

"How long have you been up?" Ivan asked when he ended the kiss.

"Since 4am. Baking from scratch takes time, and I know you always wake up before me," Alfred explained. "I had to be up early to wake you up," he added, giving a devious grin.

Ivan let out a laugh then hugged Alfred tightly.

"I love you," Ivan said softly, and Alfred eagerly returned the sentiment before kissing Ivan. The older nation moaned softly into the kiss as he felt Alfred's cool hands touch him. They traveled over his chest then trailed down, as well as Alfred's kisses. Ivan watched Alfred slide down his body to place kisses and little bites all over it. Alfred moved down to Ivan's twitching cock and placed a few kisses there, before going down more to kiss and leave hickies on each thigh. The older nation wanted to roll his eyes at the display, but refrained as Alfred showed his affection.

When Alfred had his fill he moved back up Ivan's body, straddling his waist. Ivan watched with interest as Alfred reached a hand behind him and pushed two fingers into his ass. Ivan felt his cock twitch as he watched those fingers pull out a very large buttplug.

"You already prepped yourself?"

Alfred nodded as he let out a shuddering breath after removing the toy. He then gripped Ivan's cock and moved back to push it inside and slide down on it. Alfred hissed as he felt the slick cock fill him and Ivan bit his lip as he felt his cock sink in.

"How ya feelin'?" Alfred asked, face flushed as he looked at Ivan.

"Perfect," Ivan said in hushed voice. "You?"

Alfred smiled at the question and moved a hand to brush aside Ivan's shaggy hair. He tucked it behind his ear and moved down to kiss him chastely.

"Fuckin' great, Vanya."

Ivan chuckled at hearing that and reached up to hold both of Alfred's hands in his own. Alfred squeezed their hands gently then began to rock his hips. The younger nation moved his hips at a decent pace that steadily increased as he found the energy to speed up. Ivan marveled at the effort Alfred was putting in, and couldn't help but watch the way his body moved. His cock bouncing in time with his thrusts, and strong muscles moving under smooth tan skin. Alfred's face was flushed red as his mouth hung open—gasps and moans falling from his lips. All Ivan wanted to do was kiss him until he couldn't breathe, fuck him until he couldn't move, praise him until he got to see that big goofy grin that he adored.

"You're amazing, Fedya."

The younger nation blushed, but gave a smile to the compliment. Ivan freed one of his hands to hold Alfred by his waist and started to buck up into him. Alfred's concentration was completely washed out by the pleasure he was feeling at that moment. Ivan's strong hips bucking up into him, making him bounce even harder in the older nation's lap.

"You're so beautiful," Ivan said with a smile on his lips.

" _Fuck!_ "

Alfred felt his face burning even more from the praise and held onto Ivan tightly.

"Y-You're pretty h-hot too, ya know!" Alfred stammered out. "Damn, and so g- _good_."

Ivan smiled at hearing this and bucked faster. Alfred tried to bounce back, but Ivan's actions were too mind numbing to focus. He found himself getting closer to cumming faster than he expected. He let out a curse and tried to focus once more on rocking back on the older nation. He wanted Ivan to cum first.

Alfred pried his hand from Ivan's and put both hands behind him to grip Ivan's thighs. The older nation slowed his movements enough for Alfred to adjust and groaned as Alfred began to move once more. Alfred slid up and down Ivan's cock with much more force than before, and he knew the view he was giving Ivan was pushing him to the edge. He legs spread wide as he lifted his ass up and down, showing Ivan how his cock went in and out of him.

Ivan growled Alfred's name as he watched his lover bounce in his lap. He could feel himself ready to cum at any second, and that second was up before he even knew it. Ivan snapped his hips upwards, bucking into Alfred as he moaned and came hard inside him. Alfred could feel Ivan's cock pulsing inside him as he came and went over the edge as well. Alfred tightened up around Ivan as he came, thick ribbons of cum landing on himself and Ivan. The older nation cursed as he felt Alfred cum and could have sworn he was cumming all over again.

Once their climax passed, Alfred collapsed on top of Ivan. Ivan moaned softly as he felt his cock slip out of his lover, but Alfred was quick to move his hips, pushing it back in. Ivan then moved Alfred to lay beside him on the bed, putting his back against his chest, and pushed his cock all the way back inside, making the position more comfortable for both of them.

"Is that better?" Ivan asked with a soft laugh, and Alfred just nodded his head as a yawn escaped him.

"I know it's your birthday and all but… can we stay like this for a bit?" Alfred asked tiredly as he looked back at Ivan.

"I don't see why not," Ivan said, knowing that Alfred's exhaustion was finally winning him over.

"Awesome," Alfred said through another yawn, but once it passed he added, "Promise to do more when I wake up."

Ivan just smiled at the sleepy nation and kissed his neck.

"Alright, I can be patient."

Alfred already looked like he was fast asleep when Ivan said this, but Alfred did manage a faint smile and a mumbled "Happy birthday" before finally passing out. Ivan just sighed contently and kissed Alfred on the cheek.

"Thank you."

* * *

 

****Welp this is it for the holiday prompts! Back to the usual stuff!**


	40. The Great Braginsky Prt. 3 - M

**The Great Braginsky Prt. 3**

At 11:30 am Ivan was parked outside my home and ready to go. He was dressed his best, as always. Today's outfit was a pale violet suit that brought out his eyes, and went surprisingly well with his yellow car. I bid him good morning and he returned the greeting, and that was as far as our conversation went. Neither of us brought up what had happened over the phone or the sex before that, not a single word was said—that is, until we got to Maddie's.

"Hot weather we're having, isn't it?" Ivan said as we neared Maddie's driveway.

I looked over to Ivan to see sweat beading on his pale forehead and an almost strained look in his eyes. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was suffering from the heat.

"It is quite hot," I said as I pulled my own handkerchief from my suit. "It's making a mess of your face."

Ivan made the car come to a stop as another car came sliding out of Gilbert and Maddie's driveway. It was this moment that I lost myself and moved to wipe the sweat from Ivan's brow. Ivan didn't say a word as I wiped his face, gently taking away the shine from his skin. It wasn't upon sitting back in my seat that I realized what I had done and coughed into my hand as my face felt hotter than the air.

"Sorry, it's just… If it stayed much longer, your collar would have been soaked… which would be unsightly…"

I could feel Ivan's eyes on me as I said this and looked out the corner of my eye to see a look of surprise on his face. It didn't last long however, and he soon faced forward again. He went to drive the car, but paused and said, "Thank you." As he drove the car up the driveway I felt my embarrassment ease, I knew I shouldn't be so easily forgetful around him, but he had more of an effect on me than I was willing to admit. Which made it all the more harder to face the luncheon I was escorted into upon arrival at the Beilschmidt mansion.

It was as hotter inside than it was outside, and the temperature only seemed to rise upon encountering Maddie and Sakura. The two were fanning themselves as they laid sprawled on the couches, and Sakura had been the one to address us.

"Well hello Alfred, Braginsky," she said tiredly then pulled herself off the couch to come up to us. "The rumor is Gilbert's mistress is on the phone."

She pointed behind us where the doors to the room where barely open enough to show Gilbert talking on the phone. We could almost hear part of his conversation when his voice rose, but Maddie smothered the noise with her voice.

"Alfred, Braginsky!"

She sprung up from the couch and approached us to give me a hug then one to Ivan, but she stopped short when Gilbert came in boasting, "Mr. Braginsky nice to see you! Alfred…"

Both of us nodded in tandem as he slapped a stiff hand on Ivan's back and a smile that barely concealed dislike.

"Nice to see you as—"

"Gilbert, dear, go get us cold drinks," Maddie cut in, and Gilbert only lingered a second before nodded and saying "Right, a cold beer to take the edge off this heat."

He walked out of the room and the instant he was gone Maddie pulled on Ivan's suit to kiss him on the lips. Ivan was surprised by the action as much as I was, but unlike me he began to enjoy it. I averted my eyes, and in doing so they landed on Sakura, who stared at me intently. I tried to keep a straight face, but she seemed to think otherwise and broke up the two by saying, "There is a lady present."

Maddie let out a soft laugh then murmured not to quietly, "You know I love you." to Ivan before backing away to the couch and saying aloud, "You can kiss him too if you wish, Sakura!"

Sakura shook her head then gave a soft gasp and pointed to a door opening. Daisy looked that way curiously then smiled brightly upon seeing a blonde headed child walking with a nurse.

"How is mommy's precious doing today?" Maddie called out to the child.

The little girl smiled back and rushed to Maddie to give her answer. It was then that I felt myself inclined to look at Ivan and what I saw on his face was a look of poorly hidden surprise. The tension in his jaw was what really gave him away and looked back to Maddie and her daughter just as she began to leave. The room seemed to be silent after that, but it didn't stay that way for long—a moment later, Gilbert rejoined us.

"Come, lunch is ready."

Maddie seemed to drag herself off the couch and followed her husband out to the dining room where a table was set and ready. I was pulling out the chair for Sakura when Ivan got everyone's attention by pointing out of the many open windows showing the bay and saying, "I'm right across from you."

Gilbert looked over with Maddie and gave a "Huh" before focusing on the table. I didn't know what to say as a silence seemed to overcome us as we finally took our seats. The conversation that eventually took place over our lunch was one that I hardly paid mind to. I found myself drawn to Ivan and Maddie as they talked avidly with each other though treating it as if it was secret. I found myself thinking about what I had during the days leading up to this luncheon. I was a fool. I doped myself into thinking that I could have somehow meant something to Ivan, that I wasn't a replacement for my dear cousin. I'm usually never so negative, but the embarrassment I feel for myself is too great. I wanted to have Ivan to myself, having been through so much together, and against all common logic and decency, I thought he could be mine.

"I am foolish," I mutter to myself.

"Foolish is correct," Gilbert boasted which made me nearly jump from my chair. "It's foolish to go out in this heat!" Gilbert declared as he looked at his wife.

I gripped the hem of my suit jacket at hearing this and realized upon looking at everyone that I had completely immersed myself in my own mind. The words I thought I had said softly to myself had caught somewhat on Gilbert's ear and thus he threw it at Maddie for a suggestion I was unaware of.

"But what will we do with ourselves this afternoon?" she asked as she sat in her chair.

I looked at her and kept my surprise to myself upon seeing how distressed she looked. Her blue-violet eyes wide and seeming on the cusp of tears, while Gilbert looked ready to burst into a shouting match. I moved my gaze to Ivan who looked antsy in his chair, ready to spring up to defend Maddie, which he actually did. I had only taken my eyes off him for a second upon hearing my cousin compliment Ivan on his looks. She was trying to light a cigarette immediately afterwards, having brought up she needed a smoke as if trying to bury the words she had gave towards Ivan. She looked almost frantic trying to light it and just as she lost her grip on the lighter, Ivan had sprang up to help her. The room feel silent then as Ivan light the lighter Maddie had dropped and held it up for her. He held her steady and she held onto him as she lit her cigarette. I looked away from the scene to see Gilbert staring at them intently and then to Sakura who just swirled the wine in her glass.

"Let's go to town!" Gilbert shouted. "It's a great day to do so after all. Come, let's go!"

"Oh—but why?" Maddie called out after she took a long drag.

"You wanted this so badly, now let's go!"

Ivan looked at Maddie with worry as she started to look frantic once more then turned to face Gilbert. He looked ready to speak, but Maddie stepped forth.

"Gil, should we take anything to drink?"

"That's a fine idea," Gilbert said "I'll grab it and meet you all down by the car."

With that Gilbert stepped out and Maddie quickly moved from Ivan to Sakura who was heading out the door. Ivan then turned to me rigidly and I took that as my signal to move.

"This is not going as I thought," Ivan said in a low voice as we started to leave the house.

"It will be fine. Once we go to town things will… work out," I say hoping my words were right.

Ivan gave a sigh and wiped the sweat from his forehead as we stepped outside.

"Shall we take my car?" Ivan asked suddenly, not only wiping off his sweat but the stress he held as he saw Maddie and the others.

"I was thinking I'd take your car and you drive mine. A bit of fun," Gilbert suggested as he eyed Ivan. Ivan was speechless for a moment as he looked at Gilbert then to Maddie, who took a step towards him. "Come on Braginsky, just a bit of fun." He said with a smirk coming to his pale face. "You can ride with Maddie, and I with Alfred and Sakura."

"Fine then, but she doesn't have much gas."

"No problem. I can stop at a drug-store. You can get anything there these days."

Ivan seemed to get the tension back in his jaw at hearing this then headed for Gilbert's car after patting my shoulder. I watched him go to Gilbert's car with Daisy by his side, and I moved on to get into Ivan's car. The moment Gilbert started the engine and examined the shifts and peddles, he shifted gears and punched down on the gas just as Ivan did. The two cars were sent speeding down the winding road, weaving around slower cars, and practically racing into New York. The drive however was not as clean cut, as we drove I listened to Gilbert rant about Ivan and his supposed illegal dealings. I defended Ivan as usual, but I didn't put much effort into it. Thankfully the conversation came to a stop after Gilbert stopped Ivan's car in front of his mistress' gas station and repair shop. Gilbert called out for Sadiq to give him gas and I found myself looking up to see Eliza looking down. She looked shaken almost, pale behind the glass of her home, but I didn't dwell on it for we started to move again.

The unofficial race into town was ended at a hotel that happened to have a wedding occurring in the plaza. We all sat in a red room draped over furniture trying to fight off the heat, except for Ivan. He stood beside Maddie's armchair as if he was a loyal servant. The hot air seemed to be prickled with tension as we tried to beat the heat with fans and withheld words.

"You cause such row with your parties, whatever happened to them?" Gilbert asked out of the blue.

"I was tired of them. They didn't bring much happiness to me."

Gilbert gave a scoff to this and turned from the window he had been facing to stare right at Ivan.

"Then causing a row in my house must bring you absolute joy."

I felt my heart pick up speed out of nervousness for Ivan as Gilbert said this. I looked up to Ivan too see him look as stoic as always even with the sweat on his face.

"You're the one causing a row," Maddie interjected from her chair, her voice sounding a desperate as she began to twist her dress between her fingers. "Your temper is lacking control," she added as she twisted her dress between her fingers.

"Me?" Gilbert asked incredulously then pointed at Ivan, "It's this bootlegger causing a row. Unless you all think it's just fine to let a nobody make love to your wife! New money garbage has no business here!"

"Gilbert!" Maddie shouted her voice wavering.

I felt anger burning in my chest as Gilbert spouted more insults and harsh words. I wanted to just slap him across the face, to defend Ivan, but Ivan seemed to be keeping his cool. He stood beside Maddie looking so calm and unfazed that I wanted to pat him on the back for withstanding Gilbert.

"Come now, it's too hot for disagreement," Maddie pleaded as she looked between Gilbert and Ivan.

"I see how you work Maddie, you just get swept away and that party in that pigsty of a mansion was that moment. You dare step to me with your filthy—!"

"Let me tell you something—," Ivan interjected, but before he could get his words out Maddie stood up from her chair.

"Please stop! Don't say anything" she said frantically as she looked back at Ivan, then turned to Gilbert. "Let's just go back home!"

"We are not leaving until he speaks," Gilbert commanded.

"I think we should," I interjected standing up from my seat. "Come on Iv—"

"Your wife doesn't love you."

Everyone stood still upon hearing this and I found myself wishing deeply to leave. I wanted to just walk out the door with Ivan on my arm, to leave behind the mess that had formed around us. But Ivan wasn't ready leave and Gilbert wanted to fight back his claim, ripping apart Ivan's resolve as well as Maddie's.

"Oh, you want too much Ivan! I did love him once, but I loved you too!"

"You loved me _too_?"

"She only did because she didn't know where you had gone. She thought you were dead! Maddie is mine now, so you can put your delusions to rest!"

"You don't understand, I'm taking care of her now, not you!"

"She is not leaving me! You are nothing but an alcohol pushing swindler. You have nothing that she would want! You are not fit—"

Gilbert's words were lost as Ivan rushed at him. I stared in amazement at the swiftness of Ivan's bulky frame and the fist that he raised. Gilbert looked up at him daringly as Ivan halted his punch and stared back. Ivan seemed to contemplate just what he wanted to do and how to do it. He looked like he wanted to kill Gilbert but was hesitant on taking any further action. I looked away from him to see Gilbert to seemly looking unfazed by Ivan's threat, then to Sakura who found the situation uninteresting. I looked to Maddie who was trembling as she looked at the two men before her. Her eyes were red from tears and it seemed liked she finally had enough.

"Let go of him! I can't take this anymore, Gil! I want to go home!"

Ivan's murderous look melted instantly to one of shock and he let go of Gilbert's shirt. He ran a shaky hand through his hair before adjusting his suit and Gilbert just smirked at him as he got off the floor.

"Alright Maddie. How about you and Ivan head on back. He won't be bothering you anymore," Gilbert said and Ivan just clenched his jaw before leaving the room. Maddie looked worriedly at her husband as Ivan came to her, but Gilbert just waved her on.

I watched them go then looked towards the window that had a warm breeze coming from it. I felt my chest aching as I let go of the stress that had gripped me since I woke up.

** :/:/:/:/: **

Eventually Gilbert, Sakura, and I headed back home, but as we came upon the home of Ivan's mistress we found something had happened. People rushed around as cops tried to keep order, and words like "Is she really dead?" was caught on the wind. Gilbert seemed to catch this as well and parked the car before getting out and nearly jogging into the crowd that surrounded the gas station. Sakura and I followed shortly after, curious as to what was happening, and upon finding Gilbert, we found the ripped and lifeless body of Eliza.

Gilbert soon left her as he spotted Sadiq going over to him to supposedly talk alone. I wouldn't know what happened until a cop with a booming voice said

"Was the yellow car that hit her yours?"

It instantly clicked in my mind what had happened and once Gilbert denied the accusations we left. We drove to Gilbert's home, the man not realizing that I or Sakura was still in his car until he pulled into his driveway. He was definitely shaken by what had happened and I was unsure of what to feel. I bid Gilbert and Sakura good night not wanting to wait for a taxi, and headed home. As I walked in effort to clear my head I spotted someone just in the gardens to the side of Gilbert's home. For a moment I thought it was Ivan and even though I doubted that I still found myself walking into the gardens. What I thought had been my imagination was reality. Ivan stood behind tall bushes looking up at the mansion as if waiting for something.

He eventually noticed my presence and when he looked at me. I lost myself. My body walked briskly up to him and my anger came forth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I shouted as I shoved him in the chest. "How could you hit her? How could you kill someone and run! You coward!"

I knew my anger wasn't just for Eliza's death, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. It felt good to finally vent, even if it wasn't truly for the right cause. I only did stop when Ivan tried to justify his actions and let slip the truth in his frantic need to calm me.

"Was Maddie was driving?" I asked. As I caught onto his words, as he took hold of my wrists.

Ivan kept silent and tightened his grip on my wrists, which was more than enough for me to understand.

"Da, she said it would calm her nerves, but this woman came running towards us and—" Ivan stopped and tightened his hold on me a little more before finally let go. "I stayed here to make sure Maddie would be alright when Gilbert got back."

I stare at the man before me as he looked up to the mansion still alight. I could tell he knew things were over for him, that Maddie was never going to be his, but still held onto a shred of hope. I wanted to slap him for the worried and forlorn look he had on as he looked at the mansion and I did. It startled him and he looked at me with confusion before seeming to realize something. He reached out to me to touch my face and it was then that I realized I was crying.

"Alfred…"

I pushed his hand from my face and turned my back to him.

"You should leave," I told him, trying to keep my voice even.

I felt like a fool once again and couldn't bear to look at Ivan. I wiped at my face in a feeble attempt to stop the tears that kept running down my face. I swallowed thickly as I heard movement behind me and then felt two arms wrap around me. I wanted to melt into that embrace, but I knew it was just Ivan consoling a friend and it disgusted me. I tried to get out of it but Ivan just kept holding on.

"Let go of me!"

"No, not until I apologize."

I froze at hearing this and could feel a headache coming on as relented.

"Apologize for what?"

"Everything," Ivan said, "but let's go to my home first. I don't want to be here anymore."

I nodded my head and Ivan finally let go of me. We left the Beilschmidt mansion to get in one of Ivan's cars parked down the road. The drive was silent and it stayed with us all the way up to Ivan's bedroom. I stood in the doorway while Ivan went on ahead, but then turned to face me.

"I have been pursuing Maddie for five years. Five long years and I thought I could never give her up that is… until I met you. You were so engaging and attractive that I didn't realize I harbored feelings for you," Ivan said and I felt my heart aching as I looked at him. "The first night we made love… I'm sorry for that. I treated you as a replacement since you're both so similar in looks."

"You remembered?" Alfred asked.

"How could I not?" Ivan replied, then went on to say, "I treated you as a replacement the next time we had sex, but that was only at first. Being around you has changed things for me and I… I don't know what to do. I thought things would be fine if I kept going after Maddie, we are men after all and doing the things we did is not—" Ivan cut himself off and I just sighed and closed the gap between us.

"I get it. I've lived my whole life like this, so I know what you mean and what you are feeling. I was just a fool," I say to him feeling the weight of my actions crushing my chest. "A fool who could think falling in love with you was okay, a fool who could think they could win your heart, a fool who only got hurt from wishful thinking…" I felt like I could die. "I'm sorry to have even indulged myself so much. I shouldn't have and I've ruined what you have been striving for for so long. I'm not my cousin, I am me, _Alfred_ , and that's just—"

"No!" I jump a little, startled at Ivan's sudden outburst. "You are not the fool, I am! I never had a chance with Maddie! I used you and put you through so much! I could only imagine how many times I have made you cry and I hate myself for not realizing what I felt for you sooner! I just wanted to prove to myself that I was still normal, that my feelings for you was just what I've been wanting to give to Maddie, but I've come to realize it was for nothing. It's _you_ that I want."

"Ivan, listen to yourself! You can't love me!" I said, not wanting to believe the words he had just spoken.

"I am in love with you, moye solnyshko!"

I froze at hearing this name, and the next thing I knew I was pressed tightly against Ivan's chest, held there in a crushing hug by Ivan's strong arms.

"Please Alfred, believe me. I've found myself letting go of Maddie ever since we met. You have been on my mind for days now and I only attempted to still hold on to my past. You are my future. You are what I want. I don't care what happens, I just need you."

I felt my eyes burning and dug my fingers into Ivan's suit.

"You are a fool, Vanya."

"I know."

I could hear the smile on Ivan's face as he said this, and looked up to him to see it.

"Make love to me."

Ivan nodded his head and moved his hands to cradle my face. He rubbed my reddening cheeks with his thumbs then leaned down to kiss me firmly on the lips. I felt my heart being squeezed in my chest as I feel his lips against mine. Knowing that Ivan is here kissing me, kissing me of his own occurred, kissing me with a sober mind, kissing me like I'm precious, affected me more than I imagined. I felt like my heart was going to burst when the kiss ended.

"Alfred," Ivan said softly, "You're crying."

Ivan swiped at a stray tear with his thumb, and I blinked repeatedly, trying to see through the tears.

"S-Sorry, I don't know what's come over me."

Ivan smiled at this and moved his hands to lean my head up as he leaned down to kiss my tears. Ivan presses gently kisses to each eyes and cheek then my lips as he threads his fingers through my hair. A moan escaped me as he kisses me deeply then starts to walk me over to the bed. The moment my knees hit the bed Ivan had me splayed out on it. I felt like I was floating in a blue sea that only Ivan could navigate. His guiding fingers stripped me of my clothing while firm kisses blazing a trail down my body. It was hard to not twitch or gasp from each touch.

"Ivan."

"It will be okay."

I fell for Ivan's words and allowed myself to be laid bare. Ivan looked at me like he was seeing me for the first time. The look of awe on his face was enough to make me want to kiss him. I reach for his hand to touch it to my body. I watch his face carefully as I move his hand over my torso, waist, and finally my thighs.

"You don't hate it?"

"Hardly," Ivan said then moved to give me another kiss.

He smothered my lips in eager kisses and peppered them around my face, neck, and shoulders. I found myself drowning in the affection, and only seemed to surface when I felt him pull away. I opened my eyes to see Ivan sitting up between my legs with a bottle in his hand. My heart pounded in my chest as I realized what he was doing and couldn't help feeling lucky. Even with our current situation, I felt lucky.

"I'll be gentle," Ivan said as he noticed my stare and moved his lubed hand to my entrance.

"You better," I teased and the laugh he made had me faint.

I bit my lip as I relaxed for Ivan, only tensing when I felt his familiar fingers starting to work themselves inside me. I spread my legs wider as Ivan pushed his fingers in deeper and gasped as he hit that certain spot. He stretched me open gently but teased me all the while. I was surprised that he could open me up so gently, but I guess watching me had taught him well. I found myself melting on that bed as he used his fingers to stretch me. He kissed my legs and caressed my hip and thigh, making me moan for him.

"G-God, stop!" I said through a moan. "I need you, now."

Ivan gave a deep sigh at hearing my words, but smiled and removed his fingers. He put more lotion into his hand to cover his manhood then moved closer to me. My breath hitched as I felt the tip touch me, and I instinctively grabbed Ivan's hand as he pushed in. I laced our fingers together and squeezed his hand as he slid inside me and he squeezed my hand back. Curses and soft moans escaped us both and when he looked at me with curious eyes my heart melted.

"You okay, moye solnyshko?"

All I could do was nod and leaned up to kiss him chastely, for if I spoke I knew I'd start crying. I moved to hold onto him to keep him from seeing what a mess I was, but he eventually forced me back down to the bed and kissed away my shame.

"Don't hide from me, moye solnyshko," Ivan said softly.

"Okay, Vanya," I said, my voice raw from emotion.

I met his eyes after I said this and noticed they had a red color to them. I realized then that Ivan was feeling just as emotional as I was, it was written all over his face as he looked at me. I reached up to cup his face, rubbing a thumb against his cheek and kissed him soundly on the lips. That simple kiss had more emotion and love in it than I had ever experienced. It felt like Ivan was trying to apologize all over again and confess his love for me. I eagerly ate it up, kissing him back so urgently like my life depended on it. The kiss only came to a stop when something wet grazed my cheek and I pulled back to see a tear on Ivan's face. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he told me himself.

"I just feel like a fool," he said simply. "Can you ever forgive?"

I felt my throat tighten at his words but managed to voice my answer

"Yes, as long as you love me."

Ivan nodded his head to my terms and leaned down to kiss me once more. I wiped away his tears during that kiss and once he was calm I told him he could move. Ivan did as told, drawing back then push in his hips, giving smooth, even thrusts that had me moaning instantly. I found myself holding tightly onto his arms as he thrust into me, and hooking my legs around him to hold him close.

The sensation of Ivan making love to me was nothing compared to the previous times. He only saw me, only moaned for me, only praised me. He showered me with enough attention to last me a lifetime that night, and I tried to convey as much of my own feelings as I could. I held onto him tightly, kissed him all over, moaned his name and even screamed when he bucked into me, and I didn't stop until we were finished. The moment we came I thought I would faint from the intensity of it. Ivan had been looking right at me, his violet eyes burning into my heart. My name spilled from his lips as came inside me, and his fingers clung to me like a lifeline. I was no better than him however, my hands had clawed at his back, drawing red lines on his pale skin, and his name came out of me in a broken cry. I didn't care if everyone in the house, or even the whole neighborhood hear me—Ivan was finally mine, just as I was finally his.

After we finished, I could see the early sunlight filling the dark room. We lay on the bed watching the sun rise higher, bathed in its light. Ivan was pressed against my back with his arms wrapped protectively around me. I felt more at peace with myself in that moment than I ever had in my whole life. But it was short-lived, as Ivan threw me into confusion with two little words.

"Let's move."

This sudden phrase had me thinking that the man was talking in his sleep, but Ivan was very much awake when he let go of me and pulled me around to face him.

"Move? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Let's move," he said again nonchalantly. "My business can be run from anywhere in the country, and I want you to come with me."

I knew what he was saying made sense. It was only a matter of time before the truth about Eliza came out, and questions were raised towards Ivan and myself.

"Are you sure?" I asked him. "Your life is here."

"Da, moye solnyshko, my life is wherever I can be with you," Ivan said confidently, and I could feel a bashful grin coming to my face. "I know you came here to start a life, but how about coming with me, starting a new life with me? We can go anywhere you want!" Ivan said, getting more into his idea the more he spoke.

I didn't know what to say. If I said no, I'd be working Wall Street, still living in my small home among castles, perhaps still visiting Sakura and _maybe_ Maddie, but it would be so quiet without Ivan next-door… If I said yes, then I'd have somewhere new to be, someone to love, to be myself with…

I looked at Ivan critically then moved to take his hand in my own. I press myself against him, feeling his naked body against my own and leaned my forehead against his chest.

"Alfred?"

"…I've always wanted to see California."

The moment I said this Ivan lifted my face to kiss me firmly on the lips, and when he pulled away the largest smile in the world was on his face.

"I'll get us the best spot in LA! We'll be so close we can see the ocean for miles and hear the movies being made."

Ivan's enthusiasm had been infectious and I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face.

"What shall we do first?" I asked.

"I'll have to get our things together and get a hotel room ready. Then once in the hotel we can pick out a mansion together and start anew."

The way Ivan talked about our plan seemed almost therapeutic. I couldn't help but wonder what all he meant by "starting anew".

"I love that plan," I whispered.

Ivan grinned as he looked at me and kissed me once more.

"I love you."

"I-I love you," I stammered out feeling my heart ready to burst.

Ivan smiled at hearing those words then yawned as he felt his exhaustion catching up to him. We ended up falling asleep after agreeing to make a more complete plan later. We didn't wake until evening, and it wasn't until nightfall that we devised a plan to take care of Ivan's car. We washed it free of the dry blood staining the yellow paint then Ivan called the mechanic that had made his car to fix it up. The mechanic wouldn't be able to arrive until Saturday, which was unfortunate, but we made best of the time we had. We gathered our belongings during the wait and even had our reservation set for a hotel by the ocean. We sold anything we wouldn't bring with us to have a safety net in case things turned out badly. During those few days we even made love more often and in more places than I had previously thought possible—in the bedroom, the study, the ballroom, and even in the kitchen. I had been thoroughly swept away by Ivan, and I knew I couldn't turn back. I had fallen in love with him so deeply and truly that it hurt to even be away from him for even a day.

I felt so lucky during those past few days, but… I guess I used up all my luck by Saturday. We had woken up entangled in each other—a common occurrence as of late—but it was to the sound of the phone ringing. Ivan had let go of all his staff the day before, knowing that we would be leaving today, so he had to answer the phone himself. Upon doing so I came to find it was the mechanic, he couldn't make it out to us until the evening, which would put us behind schedule. Ivan had told him it was fine and after hanging up made a call to see about switching train tickets. We managed to get a set for Sunday morning, which seemed lucky at the time. Once that had been dealt with, I had still been exhausted from last night's "celebration" (Ivan had held a small party for us and the staff on our move, and the sex after was godly.) and I decided to take a nap before we started to get things moving. Ivan had kissed me before I went to sleep and told me he was going to check on the house to make sure nothing was forgotten.

I had went to sleep without worry for our plans, and didn't wake up until hours later. I felt refreshed and ready to get going. I even jumped out of bed and threw on one of Ivan's shirts before rushing out to find the man. I had been excited, so excited to be underway, but once I got down to the foyer I knew something was wrong.

The front door was wide open and the house seemed eerie. I looked outside to see nothing there then shut the door quickly. I walked through the halls, the sound of my feet padding on the marble echoed through the house. I walked towards the back of the house, knowing that Ivan still liked to enjoy the view of the bay, no longer haunted by Maddie's house. I walked with caution as I made my way and focused my eyes solely on the French doors that lead outside. I could tell one of them was open by the curtain that hung in front of it, which moved lazily from a breeze, and rushed over to it. I felt a sense of unease as I got closer and called out to Ivan.

"Ivan?"

I didn't get an answer. I reached out to grab the curtain, but upon doing so I stepped in something cold. I looked down to see red pooling around the doorway and my foot. My heart beat frantically and I quickly yanked back the curtain only to freeze where I stood. My heart shattered and tears blurred my vision as I saw the cause of the red puddle. There was Ivan, lying face down in a pool of blood. His shirt was stained dark red, the blood spreading out from a hole in his upper back.

"Ivan?"

I touched him, but his body was cold and stiff. Even in the sunlight he still felt so cold.

"Vanya?"

I touched his hair, brushing it out aside to see his face. He looked like he was sleeping, even though blood stained his nose and lips. The tears in my eyes started falling as I started to comprehend why Ivan wasn't answering me, why he wasn't looking at me, why he wasn't moving.

"V-Vanya… Oh _god_ …"

I looked up frantically trying to think of something to do, but in the process I found something else—rather, someone else slouching by the stone steps leading down to the pool. It was a man, a man I had become acquainted with—a man I had come to know as Sadiq, Eliza's husband.

"You! You did this!" I found myself saying, voice raising with anger.

I stepped over Ivan to get to him, but found that he, too, was unresponsive. The man had a hole in his forehead and a gun clutched in his hand.

"You coward… YOU _COWARD_!"

I found myself punching and kicking Sadiq's body and cursing his name with blind fury until I had nothing left in me. By that point I was crying over Ivan's body, and the mechanic finally arrived.

The following days had left me drained and unreachable. I planned Ivan's funeral—a modest occasion, just as he would have wanted—but had to defend his body from the reporters all day long. I had called my cousin, dear Maddie, to attend, but it appeared that she, Gilbert, and their daughter had left for Paris. Later on, Roderich showed up, but it turned out he only came to inquiry about his shoes. In the end, the only people who came to the funeral were myself and a Priest. That was the lowest point in my life. I had lost my love—my whole _world_ had come crashing down, and no one seemed care.

"You still think of him?"

I looked up to my doctor blankly for a moment, then sighed and stared at the pages of a novel to never be read.

"I do… and I don't… It's been two years since then and I have recovered. This book… was the last of my love…"

The doctor gave a hum to this and wrote something down on my file.

"Well, I think we shall call it day Mr. Jones. It seems that my prescribed therapeutic methods have all but cured your homosexual tendencies," the doctor said with a smile. "I think you'll be out of here by the end of the week!"

I give a smile to that and thank the doctor for his time. Once he left, and I was left with a novel on my table, I stared at the title before grabbing my pen. I quickly wrote an addition to the title and feel a tear slide down my face as I read it.

_The Great Braginsky_

* * *

**FINALLY FINISHED THIS! FEELS SO GOOD TTJTT THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWS WELCOMED!**


	41. Find Me If You Can prt 1 - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan has been hunting for Alfred for three years as a private detective and it seems that he'll finally get him.
> 
> (This is a RusAme Secret Santa I did on Tumblr. I've been wanting to post it in the Collection for a while but never got around to it, until now lol. It's a cyberpunk AU.)

**Find Me If You Can**

**Part 1**

Ivan sat on a stool as he blissfully made his mind blank. He held his cigarette tightly between his fingers as he tried to give himself a break from the chaos in his head. His tired eyes stared out at the city before him, watching the cars buzzing around it like bees around a hive. The neon signs shone brightly through the smog that seemed to be more visible in the setting sun. When the sun finally disappeared, a holographic clock just a few streets from Ivan popped up and showed the time; the clock face glitched with each bell toll. Ivan took a long drag of his cigarette as he watched the clock, then looked at the streets below when he exhaled. He saw swarms of people rushing by, having video calls, checking their screens, and getting picked up by bus. Among them a blonde man stood out to Ivan, a man that haunted Ivan's heart.

"Damn it."

Ivan shut his eyes and let the cigarette smoke take his focus, though it was hard to when smoking was a habit of _his_ that he picked up. Ivan let out a sigh as he stopped himself from reminiscing, and opened them again to see his cigarette burned down to the butt and the city now covered in neon lit darkness.

Ivan ran a hand over his pale face then up through his beige hair before stubbing out his cigarette. He stood up and walked back into his apartment, but upon doing so his phone rang. He sighed heavily before looking around to find his receiver, but with all the junk around him, he wasn't having much luck. He ended up finding the base to his phone and pressed a button to answer the call, but he realized too late that he pressed the wrong button. He meant to press audio, but the projector on the phone base lit up instead. It expanded to show a long haired blonde with a well-trimmed beard and all-knowing blue eyes.

" _You haven't slept in days, have you?"_

"Hello Francis," Ivan said tiredly as he resigned himself to his fate, sitting back on the couch where he had found the phone base laying.

Ivan wasn't a fan of video calls, especially when he was at his worst, but now he had to face an old friend that could nag him to death if he wanted to.

" _Ivan, you know you need to sleep properly, and clean up once in a while,"_ Francis said as he took note of the clutter and garbage that he could see _. "You're going to keel over from slipping on a vodka bottle,"_ Francis commented and Ivan rolled his eyes.

"That was one time—"

" _One time that's doomed to repeat if you keep this up,"_ Francis said with a playful smile on his face.

Ivan laid his head back on the couch as he took in Francis' words, then straightened back up to look at the man. Francis' face was mostly in view, but Ivan could tell that he was wearing his police uniform.

"You at work?" Ivan asked, wanting to change the subject.

" _Don't you change the subject, mon ami,"_ Francis objected and leaned closer to the screen. _"It's been three years Ivan. You and I both know nothing is going to change. Alfred's go—"_

"Francis—just stop."

Francis heeded Ivan's words then shook his head as he took in a deep breath.

" _Ivan, three years is a long time…"_

"I know, but he's still out there," Ivan said with forced confidence. "I just have to keep looking."

Francis looks over his friend, eyeing him critically as he noted his shaggy hair and his ragged clothing. He could remember a time when Ivan would look down on people who looked like this, but ever since he was discharged from the force… ever since he met Alfred, he hadn't been the same.

" _Mon ami, you still love him,"_ Francis said and Ivan just smiled softly.

"As much as I don't want to…"

Francis gave a hum to that then looked down at something then back up at Ivan.

" _Ivan, I got to go, but do get some sleep, or at least take a shower."_

Ivan let out a short laugh, which had Francis rolling his eyes.

"Bye, Francis," Ivan said as leaned forward, ready to end the conversation.

" _Au revoir, Ivan."_

Ivan ended the call then sat back on his couch, thinking. He let the conversation mull over in his head and moved to lay down fully on his coach. He pushed aside old dishes, clothing, and tablets to do so, then stared up at the ceiling. He traced over the cracks that he knew by heart with his eyes, losing himself in the maze above. He could remember a time when he'd been staring up at stars and ufos, a program that Alfred had uploaded into his home years ago without his knowledge.

"Three years…"

A lot had happened then—Alfred had still been in Ivan's arms, Ivan had still been on the police force, and Francis had still been his partner. Everything had been fine until Alfred's identity came to light and Ivan was forced to arrest him. He had felt like such an idiot for not realizing who Alfred was, but it was too late—He was in love with him.

With Francis' help he had arrested Alfred, even though it hurt so badly. They had fought each other, pointing guns and making threats, but Francis had managed to unarm Alfred for Ivan to cuff him. They had been on their way to the station to take him in, cutting past a construction zone to avoid traffic, but Alfred was just too smart for that and Ivan was just too weak for him. Alfred had managed to deactivate his handcuffs and get out of the car. Ivan had stopped the car to go after him and had him at gunpoint. Ivan should have shot Alfred, but he didn't. Francis tried to but Ivan stopped him and fought him, which Alfred had tried to help with. He had even tried to take Ivan with him, but he couldn't. Alfred ended up falling into a hole that turned out to be a sewer system, and coming down on him were metal pipes. Ivan, nor Francis, remembered how the pipes fell, but all they knew was that Alfred was under them. Once they had cleared away the mess, getting backup and medical assistance, they found nothing left of Alfred other than his jacket.

It was this incident that forced Ivan to come clean about his relationship with Alfred. It was this incident that made his boss force him to retire. It was this incident that left Ivan heartbroken for three years.

Ever since then Ivan had become a private detective, hellbent on finding Alfred. The man had been his first case and it still remained unsolved after all this time. He had made a living off of small cases, but the one he cared about was Alfred's. He wanted to find him so badly that he even gave up a kidney for a lead last year, it turned out to be a good move until it went cold a week later. He just wanted to have Alfred in his arms again. He wanted to kiss him, hold him, and punch him square in the face for lying to him for the eight months they had been together.

Ivan pressed his palms into his eyes as he felt the old pain of his memories, then sat up. He looked around his dimly lit apartment, taking in the scattered notes, tablets, shot glasses, clothing, and other various items that should have long been thrown out or put away.

"I think I will take a shower…" Ivan said after some time and got up from the couch.

He walked a few short steps to the bathroom and had the door slide away so he could enter. The lights automatically came on and he looked at his shower as he recalled why he didn't take as many showers as he did. The teal room was small and for someone his height it wasn't very comfortable, however he followed through with his plan. He flicked a switch on the side of the mirror to have a screen pop up. He turned on the shower with it then selected a news channel to drown out the silence even more. He spent a good hour in there before the water cut off, a mechanism that allowed for water conservation and low bills. When he stepped out he dried off and wrapped a towel around himself before leaving the bathroom. He walked into his bedroom that was around the corner, the bed resting against the massive window that lead out to the balcony. He went to salvage some clothing, but stopped as he noticed his laptop had a message. The device sat open on his bed and he touched the screen to open it. He threw on some clothing before focusing on text that showed on his screen.

"From Francis… This may be nothing, but it might help. Report: Dr. Honda of Quick Clinic was beaten and had all money hacked out of his account. The clinic itself was trashed and the suspect is believed to be late 20s, blonde hair with a piece sticking up, freckles, blue eyes, and an upgraded cybernetic arm…."

The rest of the report was read in silence for a time until Ivan couldn't process much more.

"Alfred…"

Ivan felt his heart starting to quicken at the possibility and he quickly messaged Francis back. He asked for more details, but Francis said that the report was all there was. Ivan thanked his friend then smiled as he looked back at the report. The description of the suspect fit Alfred perfectly, except for the cybernetic arm, but Ivan was willing to look past that part. He practically memorized the report when it was well into the night, and decided then that he'd go to sleep. He felt almost giddy as he laid down, unable to stop thinking about the report. He thought he'd have another sleepless night—but he was out like a light the moment his head hit the pillow.

He didn't wake up until the sound of heavy rain was pounding against his window. He opened a tired eye, feeling more refreshed than he had in a long while, and rolled over. He faced away from his window to look at his nightstand and checked the time. He reached over to pull the clock through the clutter on his nightstand, knocking things off, and found a big 12:45pm glaring right into his face. He cursed as he realized his idea of having an early start was gone, and set the clock back. He then looked down at the floor to see what had fallen and noticed that his cell phone and home phone where both there. He briefly thought about cleaning his home as he reached for both phones, but it remained just that—a brief thought.

Once he had his cellphone he got out of bed and stretched out his body. He then dug out some clothes and quickly dressed before going to his kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Ivan downed half of it as he rushed around gathering shoes, keys, and a tablet that had all information on Alfred's case transferred to it, before going out to the parking garage. He stepped out in the rain and jogged across the street to get to the garage, and didn't stop until he got to his car. He pressed his thumb against the door handle to unlock the car and pulled the door open. Once inside, he set in the address for Dr. Honda's clinic and let the car go on auto. The car lifted up off the ground and took off out of the garage as Ivan pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He needed something to calm his nerves before getting his hands dirty—or worse, getting his hopes up.

When he arrived at the Quick Clinic, he could tell it was just the kind of shady hospital Alfred would visit. Its entrance was below the ground, the building itself graffitied and cracked, the holographic sign kept cutting out, and recently broken windows boarded up. Ivan snuffed out his second cigarette before getting out of his car and running through the rain to the stairs. He climbed down to the door and shook off what rain he could under the small awning before the door slid open. Ivan stepped in as the door slid upwards, and looked around to find the lobby decently clean and painted a pale orange. Ivan walked up to the front desk to see a nurse there who asked him about his appointment.

"I'm here to see Dr. Honda about yesterday's vandalism," Ivan said swiftly and took out his wallet to show his detective license.

The woman at the desk eyed the clear plastic card with red lettering, and then at Ivan's face, before looking behind her.

"Honda hakase, tantei ga imasu," she said to the open space behind her that was partly obscured by a bookcase.

"Nan'notameni?" came a reply.

"Kurinikku o kowashita otoko ni tsuitedesu," she replied.

The sound of a chair rolling back then someone getting up with a sigh came from behind the bookcase. Seconds later Dr. Honda, a short man with jet black hair, appeared from behind the files sporting a black eye and busted lip.

"What is it that you need to know?" Dr. Honda asked as he came up to the desk. "I already told the police everything."

Ivan eyed the man for a moment then pulled out his phone to record their conversation.

"I need to know just who attacked you, how they attacked you, and what they looked like," Ivan said firmly.

Dr. Honda looked up at Ivan with his good eye, then down to his phone.

"Don't worry, I only need information about who attacked you."

Dr. Honda looked back up at Ivan, then sighed and moved to open a door in the desk to allow Ivan inside.

"This way."

Ivan nodded his head in thanks, and followed the man behind the bookcases and into a large space where more files and two other desks sat. Dr. Honda set out a chair for Ivan before taking his seat, and once Ivan was ready he spoke.

"He wouldn't tell me his name, but he wasn't hiding any part of him so I'm not sure what he was worrying about," Dr. Honda started as Ivan listened intently. "He was taller than me, but shorter than you, probably at your shoulders. He had blonde hair with one curl of it sticking up, freckles, tan skin, blue eyes. He had a cybernetic left arm, which was the reason he came to me. He wanted an upgrade and proved to me that he had the money, but after I finished giving him a new arm he lunged for me," Dr. Honda said then his face started to redden as he continued. "He kissed me, on the lips with tongue, then bit my lip," he said, blushing darker by the second as Ivan looked to his lip. "He then punched me in the face and took off, breaking things on his way out, and not soon after he left I got a notice that my bank account had been cleaned out. It was just my checking, but it still pisses me off."

Ivan nodded his head to this, processing each word, though he had to hold back a laugh. He could clearly see the blond acting so reckless, and the kiss was just so… _him_.

"So, what do you plan to do about this?" Dr. Honda asked, bringing Ivan out of his thoughts.

"Oh, I plan to catch him," Ivan said simply. "I've been searching for three years and he's finally come out of hiding. Do you know where he was going?"

"He just said he was going to make a withdrawal," Dr. Honda informed then added, "What will be done about my clinic?"

Ivan gave a hum as he stood up and turned off his phone.

"Once he's caught we'll get your money back and anyone else's that he might have stolen," Ivan said as he turned for the bookcases. "The police will keep you updated."

Dr. Honda stood up from his seat looking irritated, but then seeming to accept things for what they were.

"Fine."

Ivan gave a nod to this and headed out. He weaved around the bookcases to come out at the desk then left the clinic altogether. He stood under the awning to see the rain still falling and sighed before walking out to get to his car. He slipped inside then set the auto for home as he relaxed into his seat. He pulled out his phone and started to play back his recording, listening intently to the doctor's words.

" _He had blonde hair with one curl of it sticking up, freckles, tan skin, blue eyes. He had a cybernetic left arm—"_ Ivan stopped the recording, debating on whether to continue, then reversed it and played it again. _"He had blonde hair with one curl of it sticking up, freckles, tan skin, blue eyes—blonde hair with one curl of it sticking up, freckles, tan skin, blue eyes—"_ Ivan stopped the recording for a final time and sighed deeply.

"Where are you?"

Ivan looked out his window to see cars zipping by above and below him. He wondered if Alfred could be in one of them then ran a hand over his face before pulling out his pack of cigarettes. He noted that two remained as he took out one and lit it. The smoke curled around him as he cleared his head then took his car out of auto to bring it done into a market street. He got out of his car and walked briskly to a food cart advertising Cuban and Asian cuisine. He picked up his usual meal then headed back to his apartment.

He slid his ID over the lock screen and just as he stepped inside his cell phone went off. He dug into his coat pocket to remove the device and saw an alert from his bank.

" _$1000 has been withdrawn at 4:24pm, 11/9/2079 from BankBooth #34229 located on Bradford Ave. and 600th Street."_

Ivan stared at the message for a moment before he realized just what had happened. His heart started to race and he felt a smile split his face.

"Alfred!"

Ivan dropped his food where he stood and turned right back around to run to his car. He sped through the sky to get to the BankBooth that was used, and almost jumped out of his car before landing it when he saw the booth. He could tell someone was inside it and he got out of his car in hope that it was Alfred.

"Alfred?"

The person in the booth turned around, startled by the sudden name, but it wasn't Alfred. It was only a woman with short blonde hair, who then frantically gathered her things and left, worried that she'd be robbed. Ivan cursed as he got his hopes up then looked at the booth forlornly. He thought to get back in the car, but a gut feeling told him to get into the booth. He stepped inside to find nothing amiss on the screen or on the keypad. Ivan then looked around the machine and used his hands to run it along the top, sides, and bottom, which did give him something. He felt a plastic stick taped under the machine and pulled it off. He noticed it was a laserdrive by how thin it was and griped both ends and pulled it apart. A blue line appeared before his face then expanded to a full screen, but no video was playing only audio.

" _If you're hearing this it means that I'm ready to finally be found by you, Ivan,"_ the recording paused and Ivan felt his breath hitch. _"You've been after me for three years right? I think that's enough time apart don't you?"_ Alfred said then gave a laugh that had Ivan smiling. _"Well, come find me big guy."_

The screen on the laserdrive cut out and Ivan stared at it. He felt his eyes starting to burn as he stared at the drive, then shakily pushed it back together to close it. He took a deep breath to calm himself and turned around to look out at the street. People were walking by, covered up by jackets and umbrellas. He swallowed thickly as he got ahold of himself then stepped out into the crowd to get back to his car.

* * *

**Translations:**

*Honda hakase, tantei ga imasu. - Dr. Honda, a detective is here

*Nan'notameni? - What for?

*Kurinikku o kowashita otoko ni tsuitedesu. - It's about that man who wrecked the clinic.


	42. Find Me If You Can prt 2 - M

**Find Me If You Can**

**Part 2**

" _Well, come find me big guy."_

Ivan scratched his head as he heard the end of the message for the 20th time. He had spent hours dissecting the message Alfred had left him, and he had nothing to show for it. He felt like the answer to his problem was staring him right in the face. He knew there was a way to figure out what Alfred was doing, he knew… but he couldn't figure it out.

He groaned and laid back on his bed with a thump. He riffled through his pockets to pull out his cigarettes, but upon opening it he found it empty. He threw the empty box at his window and had a yawn escape him as he stared at it. He knew it must have been well into the night by how dark it was outside.

"Alfred wouldn't just give me a message without some meaning to it… He wouldn't hack my account if there—" Ivan stopped mid-sentence then slapped himself in the face. "I'm an idiot."

Ivan sat back up and woke up his computer. He was faced with a screen with a window open showing the laserdrives files. He had been trying to alter the audio for clues, but didn't get anything useful, but now it was different. He clicked into the file, clicking file after file before finding the program of the laserdrive itself. He dredged up all knowledge he had on hacking from years past to get into the laserdrive and managed to go far enough where he was stopped by a black screen with a white bar that read "Password Babe". Ivan smirked and went about typing anything he could think of—his name, Alfred's name, birthdays, I love you (he had been very hopefully for this one but it still didn't work), but in the end it didn't work.

He groaned and tried to think back on anything that would be password worthy, and gasped as something came to mind. He typed in "gummybears" and started laughing as he gained access. He was happy that he got the answer and happy that Alfred still remembered their inside joke. It had been years ago, but they had gotten drunk together and shared a bag of gummy bears in bed. The rest of the night was lost on both of them until Alfred woke up with a sherik. Ivan had been startled awake and came to find Alfred holding his ass apart as gummy bears fell out of him. Alfred couldn't remember what had happened and it took Ivan awhile to figure it out himself, but when he did both of them couldn't stop laughing.

"Alright moye solnyshko, where are you…" Ivan trailed off as he searched for the source of Alfred's message. He scrounged through pages of data before he finally found what he needed just as the sun was rising for a new day. "Taita Tech Inc.?" Ivan said as he looked at what was on his screen. He furrowed his brow as he looked at the name, then opened his browser to search it. Ivan's violet eyes grew wider the more he searched, but his concentration was broken as his phone rang. He kept his eyes glued to the screen as he felt around his bed for the phone, and managed to answer the call before it was too late.

"What?"

" _Well good morning to you too mon ami."_

Ivan sighed as he realized who it was.

"I don't have the time to chat Francis."

" _I have a feeling you don't even know what time it is,"_ Francis chided.

Ivan rolled his tired eyes and looked at his laptop to see the time displayed in the corner.

"It's 8am, and as I said, I don't have the time."

" _Why is that? A new case?"_ Francis asked. _"I only wanted to see if the report was of any use since you haven't contacted me."_

Ivan pinched the bridge of his nose then straightened up, cracking his back, and giving a sigh.

"No, not a new case, and yes, it was good info. Dr. Honda's attacker was Alfred and I just found out where he is… I think."

" _What really?!"_ Francis asked amazed.

"Yes, and I got to go," Ivan said as he found the relation between Taita and Alfred.

" _Wait! Where?"_ Francis quickly said. _"Just in case you need help! If things don't go well I don't want to find out about your murder on T.V."_

Ivan gave a chuckle to that but sated his friend's curiosity.

"He wouldn't—" Ivan stopped himself as he thought about it then sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you, but this is between you and me as friends. I don't want him arrested." Ivan said firmly and Francis gave his promise. "Okay… Do you remember where we first met him—well, before we knew who he was?"

" _Yeah, that huge corporation that sold tech,"_ Francis answered.

"Yes. When he had hacked into B'n'G Company, they went into bankruptcy and got bought out by Taita Tech. So, that's where I'm going."

" _Okay mon ami, but you better call me if you're in trouble! I'll even drag Gilbert with me."_

"Thanks Francis, but I think I'll be fine. Talk to you later."

" _Alright, good luck!"_

Ivan hung up and quickly got off the bed to grab his shoes and coat. He rushed out to his car and was in the air in a few minutes time heading right for Taita Tech. He thought to have a smoke along the way, but remembered he was still out, so he distracted himself with the radio until he arrived. When he finally did, he rushed right into the building to find it crawling with people in suits and droids. Ivan eyed the lobby of the building for a moment then went off to start searching. He looked closely at the massive windows facing the street, the lounge furniture decorating the lobby, even the decorative plants. However his behavior wasn't unnoticed and eventually one of the droids running the front desk approached him.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked politely. "You seem to have lost something."

Ivan looked at her, taking note of her suit and the barcode imprinted on the side of her neck.

"Ah, yes… I'm looking for—" Ivan's words fell short as he caught sight of something behind the droid. His violet eyes honed in on a container holding a few laserdrives on the front desk.

"Sir?"

"Oh, yes I was looking for a laserdrive, I dropped mine just a while ago, but I see you have some at the front desk," Ivan said, trying to sound foolish and smiled.

"Oh!" the droid said then added, "Well, yes we do have some, take your pick!"

"Thank you, you're a lifesaver," Ivan said as he walked over to the desk. "I'll be able to transfer my work and submit it in no time."

The droid smiled at him and went to take her sit beside her coworker. Ivan smiled at the other droid, a male model, then picked up the container. There were only six laserdrives in it, and he hoped that one of them held a clue.

"Are these all the drives?" he asked as he looked at the little black rectangles.

"Yes, for now," the male droid provided, and Ivan just hummed.

He looked out the corner of his eye then turned to bump right into someone. The person instantly lost their grip on their belongings and fell back, while Ivan only stumbled. Ivan apologized as both droids shot up to assist the person, and Ivan took that moment to slip the remaining drives into his coat before leaving. Ivan made a quick escape to his car and once airborne he started to check each laserdrive. He found the first four he picked to be blanks, but the fifth one held what he had been looking for. The holographic screen popped up and expanded, but unlike the other drive this one had video.

The video showed a rundown looking apartment building and people walking by. The sun was rising or setting, Ivan didn't know or much care. He was busy eyeing the cracked façade, something about the building was oddly familiar. He felt like he'd seen it before, been there before, but his concentration faltered as he heard Alfred's voice.

" _Now, if you made it this far, I'm pretty sure you'll get to me soon enough."_

The device that Alfred was using jostled a bit as Alfred started to walk towards the building and open the door. He then took to a set of stone stairs and headed up.

" _It's kinda weird being back here after everything, but I couldn't stop thinking about it, about you…"_ Alfred said. His breathing began to become heavy and he let out a curse. _"Fuck, I don't remember all these damn stairs,"_ he paused as he came to a landing, catching his breath. The number five flashed across the screen as Alfred turned and went to open a door. Alfred was now in a dimly lit hallway and walking left. _"I tried to figure how to forget about you, about us, but I just couldn't after all,"_ Alfred said as he came to a door that had a number 50 on it. The video stayed on that door as Alfred reached for the handle, but just as he was about to touch it the video cut out.

Ivan looked up from the laserdrive and realized that he was in the parking garage across the street from his apartment. He then slumped in his seat and pushed the laserdrive closed. His tired eyes looked around his car, taking in its worn out interior, although well maintained unlike his apartment, before settling on the clock. 12:53pm glowed in digital on the dash of his car and he found himself in need of a cigarette. He checked his pockets, knowing he wouldn't find his addiction in them, then sighed and leaned forward to rest his head on the steering wheel.

"Damn it Alfred…" Ivan cursed as he felt his need to smoke increase the more he thought about Alfred's location. He knew where Alfred was, but he wasn't ready to face that part of the city just yet. He knew where that room was, he had been there repeatedly. He had followed Alfred into that room so many times and each time he came out he was different. He had made love to Alfred in that room, genuine love. He had smoked in that room, for the first time and Alfred had laughed at his suffering when he couldn't handle it. He had arrested Alfred in that room.

Ivan ran a hand over his face then sat back in his seat. He eyed the clock again, seeing it only moved ahead by three minutes and reached out to press the start button. The engine revved to life and Ivan had the car take him to market street for a pack of cigarettes and _maybe_ food. He had a long night ahead of him and he'd be _damned_ if he didn't get his cigarettes.

** :/:/:/:/: **

After eating enough food to feel sated and smoking half a pack to feel calm, Ivan found himself outside of Alfred's old home. The apartment building was a bit behind the times, like most government owned buildings in the grit of the city. It lacked the modern flare and any up-to-date tech that most apartments came with nowadays. Ivan had to open the doors himself, walk up a set of stairs after finding the elevator was out, and then sliding a key card into the doorknob. The keycard was something Ivan had held onto for years, and he never thought he'd use it again after Alfred disappeared.

The door beeped as the keycard was accepted then popped open for Ivan to enter. Ivan swallowed thickly as he gripped the handle and pulled back the door further before stepping inside. He found himself walking into darkness that was dotted by glowing screens and small overhead lights—the only window had its curtains shut, blocking out the evening sun. He walked into the room slowly, finding that the floor was still covered in wires and parts of tech after all these years. He maneuvered from the front door into the one bedroom apartment to find no one around.

All that was there was a messy bed, a kitchenette with take out on the counter, clothing spilling out of a bag, tools cluttering a corner, and a desk covered in computers and holographic screens. Ivan looked at the various screens to see if any clues where on them and noticed that a few screens had text boxes open. Ivan looked around the apartment one last time before looking back at the screens and looking at what was typed.

' _Why have you come this far…?'_ Ivan arched a brow at the question, but moved onto the next screen. _'Didn't I ruin your career?'_ He moved again. _'Do you hate me?'_ Ivan felt his heart racing at the question. _'Didn't we try to kill each other?'_

Ivan leaned back from the screens, gripping the back of the computer chair to keep his balance. He looked around the room, then back at the screens demanding answers.

"Alfred… Alfred!" Ivan suddenly shouted and looked around, feeling like the blonde could see him or hear him wherever he was. "I've been looking for you for _three_ years! You think I wouldn't come this far after all this time?" Ivan shouted as he started to feel angry. "I hated you, _god_ I hated you, for everything, the lies, the love, everything, but after years to cool off I forgave you. I still love you! As much as I don't want to, as much as I tried to give it up... I still love you," Ivan said into the empty room. "I—you've given me so much in those months we were together and I can't let go of them. You were perfect—are perfect… I never met anyone like you and I couldn't let you go, but then you had to—" Ivan cut himself off as he started to get swept up in his emotions and let out a curse as he sat down on the bed. "Even though things that day didn't go as planned, you getting lost and me losing my job… even though we tried to kill each other…I just want to… hold you again…"

There was no reply and the silence was getting on Ivan's nerves. He pulled out his half empty pack of cigarettes and lit one up.

"I'm still smoking because of you," Ivan said as he held up his cigarette in a "hat's off to you" manor. "Got me addicted…"

Ivan paused after saying this, realizing the double meaning, then took a long drag.

"Why don't you say something?" Ivan asked as he looked at the empty apartment. "Why won't you let me see you?"

No reply was given and Ivan ran a hand through his hair. "I've waited three years and I can wait longer," Ivan all but growled.

He ended up staying in that apartment for a few hours. He sat on Alfred's bed and opened up the window to air out the room after some time. He didn't leave until he was down to his last cigarette and he cursed as he realized how much he smoked in one day. It was rare for him to smoke a pack in a day, but he was stressed, stressed enough to smoke his last cigarette then put out right on Alfred's bed rather than the ashtray he had been using. He left the apartment in huff then and got back into his car.

He arrived home sometime around 11 and practically threw his coat across the room once he got inside. He scratched the back of his head as he kicked at the junk in his way and made his way to his bed. He moved to fall into the plush furniture, but changed his mind as he saw his stool on the balcony. Ivan pushed aside the glass door in the window and stepped out onto the balcony. The glass on the inside was clear as day, but on the outside looked pitch black, which allowed Ivan a good reflection of himself when he turned to close the door. He looked a mess, bags under his bloodshot eyes and a shadow of a beard covering his strong jaw. His hair was in need of a cut, having started to curl a bit from growing shaggy. He could remember when used to have neatly styled hair, a clean shave, and be prim and proper with a sense of duty. And what happened to that? He gave it up for Alfred. He gave it all up for one person, one damn person who turned out to be someone they weren't.

" _Didn't I ruin your career?" "Why did you come this far?" "Don't you hate me?"_

Ivan had a spike of anger stab through his heart and he punched the window. He cringed from the hit then shoved the door out his way to get back inside. He kicked his desk chair over then shoved everything off his desk before flipping the thing over.

For three years he had one goal, and now that he was so close to it, it might have been for nothing. Alfred probably didn't love him back, and Ivan probably didn't love him. Ivan was just blinded by his past and the love he thought he had.

" _Why did you come this far?"_

Ivan broke a lamp against the glass wall and shouted: "Because I love you! Because I need you! Because you meant so much to me! Because you are all that I have! Because... Because… Damn it..." Ivan found himself losing control. His chest was hurting as a sob wrenched from him and he dropped down to his knees. "I should have arrested you… I should have shot you… I shouldn't have fallen in love… Three years…. and I _still_ love you…"

Ivan took a shuddering breath before wiping at his face and getting to his knees.

"I'll find you Alfred. I'll punch you right in the face then never let you leave again."

As Ivan said this aloud he felt like a weight had been lifted. He felt more centered and focused than he had in a while and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at his trashed apartment then sighed and went to find his coat. He managed to find it on his kitchen floor and put it on before leaving. He needed to get away for a moment, and leaving to get cigarettes and food seemed like a good way to do it.

Ivan didn't get back until two in the morning. He felt calmer and clear headed than before. His outburst had really done a number on him, leaving him exhausted after a couple hours of slowly eating at a bar and having one shot of vodka and one cigarette. He had spent a lot of that time just staring at his food thinking that he should give up, but each time he thought that he caught himself. He knew he couldn't just walk away, Alfred was finally back and he wasn't going to let the love his life slip through his fingers anymore. He had nothing to get in the way this time, nothing to lose, and nothing to fear.

So with a positive mindset he was ready to get inside his apartment and get to work, but upon getting close to his door he stopped. He could hear a voice from behind his door and instinctively went for the gun inside his coat, but found nothing there. He cursed softly as he remembered taking it out days ago to clean after a case and forgot to put it back. He swallowed thickly as his adrenaline started to rush to his head, and he slowly leaned towards his door. He pressed his ear to the cold metal and listened.

"— _the lies, the love, everything…off I forgave you. I still love you! As …I don't want to, as much as I tried to give it up… I still love you."_

Ivan felt his heart pounding louder than before as he heard this, recognizing the voice from inside as his own.

" _I—you've given me so much in those months we were together and I can't let go of them. You were perfect—are perfect…"_

Ivan pulled his ear from the door and looked at the lock screen. It looked normal, as if it hadn't been tampered with, and he pressed his finger to it to unlock his door. It slid away into the wall and Ivan could clearly hear his ranting from earlier. He took the few steps needed to reach the living area and saw a projected video of himself now chain smoking the rest of his cigarettes on Alfred's bed.

"Welcome home."

Ivan froze where he stood and honed in on the other person in the apartment. Right before Ivan's eyes Alfred stepped forward, getting in front of the video playing. He looked just as he had before—blonde hair, glasses, blue eyes, thin, but with an addition of the cybernetic arm. The new appendage went from Alfred's elbow and down, it looked almost real.

"Alfred."

Ivan took a step closer and Alfred just smiled and waited for Ivan to come to him.

"Alfred…"

Ivan found himself moving to the blonde quickly, but upon getting close to him he didn't give any indication that he was happy. Instead he pulled back his hand and punched Alfred solidly in the jaw. The blonde whipped his head back from the force and stumbled a bit, but caught himself on the couch.

"Okay… I deserve that."

"And more," Ivan said as he glared at Alfred.

Alfred rubbed his jaw as he straightened up then sighed and paused the video.

"Look, I know I should have told you about who I was back then, but I couldn't," Alfred said as he looked up at Ivan. "I knew you were cop, but I fell in love with you the minute I first saw you," he admitted then scratched the back of his neck. "When you ran into me after I gave you slip, I really felt like it was love at first sight. I knew what I was doing to you was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself."

"If you loved me so much then why didn't you come to me after everything died down?" Ivan questioned. "Alfred, you left me for three years without a word. I even tried to think that you died a couple times to make myself move on, but I just couldn't!"

"I'm sorry, okay!" Alfred shouted getting irritated and Ivan just frowned at him. "That's all I can fuckin' say, I'm _sorry_! I'm sorry for fucking with you, I'm sorry for trying to kill you, I'm sorry for ruining your life, and I'm sorry that you ever fell in love with me! Just like I'm sorry that I fell—"

"Shut up," Ivan said quickly and firmly, making Alfred fall silent. "Don't you _dare_ apologize for me loving you."

Alfred was stunned as he heard this, and even more stunned when he was wrapped up in a strong hug and kissed firmly.

"I should have shot you."

"Yeah… you should have…" Alfred said as a smile came to his face.

He moved his hands up to cradle Ivan's head and looked right into his eyes.

"I still love you," Ivan said tiredly, a fact Alfred knew to be painfully true.

"I—I love you, too," Alfred said, feeling the old pain in his heart. "All those years away from you… I was so scared. I thought you'd arrest me if I came to you. I thought you'd beat me up, maybe even kill me. I thought you'd be disgusted because I lost part of my arm while I was on the run…"

Ivan shook his head and moved to hold the cybernetic hand touching his face. It felt almost like a normal hand as he kissed its warm palm.

"I _might_ have beaten you up," Ivan said.

Alfred just smiled and leaned up to kiss Ivan. Ivan kissed Alfred back hungrily, eager to taste the man that had haunted him for so long. He felt Alfred's hands move from his face to his sides and pull him forward. They did a strange walk into the couch that nearly sent them falling into a mountain of junk that resided there, but Ivan caught them both. Alfred then started to tug off Ivan's coat, but once it fell off Ivan stopped their kisses.

"Not here, the bed," he said in a husky voice that had Alfred shivering.

"O-Okay," Alfred panted out as Ivan went to kiss his neck.

Alfred made a move to get off the edge of the couch, but Ivan kept him there. The older man wedged himself between Alfred's legs and moved his hands to cup Alfred's ass and press at the small of his back. Alfred didn't have much time to react before he was lifted off the ground and carried to the bedroom.

"Scared, moye solnyshko?" Ivan asked teasingly.

"No, you ass, just put me down already," Alfred huffed and Ivan had a dark smirk come to his face at the demand.

He did as he told, but practically threw Alfred onto the bed. The blonde bounced on the large mattress a few times before he was pinned down by Ivan's body.

"Rough, aren't we?" Alfred teased.

"You deserve it," Ivan shot back and moved to strip Alfred of his clothing.

He yanked off tight black jeans and shoved them off with the neon blue plastic boots on Alfred's feet. He took off the socks underneath as well before tossing it all onto the floor and going back up to remove Alfred's boxers and shirt. Once Alfred was laid bare, Alfred took his chance to attack and pushed Ivan back to pin him to the bed.

"You can't have all the fun," Alfred said as he grabbed the edge of Ivan's black shirt.

He yanked off the shirt and had a short laugh escape him at what laid underneath. Ivan instantly had his face turn red as Alfred poked his abdomen.

"You got a little thick huh?" Alfred said with a grin.

"Things change when you get depressed. I see you managed to lose weight while you were AWOL," Ivan shot back as he looked at Alfred's skinny form.

"Yeah, but I like it," Alfred said as he ran his hands over his lover. "Makes you more of a bear." Ivan rolled his eyes at that, drawing a light giggle from the other.

"Shut up and take off my pants," Ivan demanded and Alfred just smiled brightly.

He moved down Ivan's body and easily took off the man's pants and tossed them to the floor. Alfred marveled at the erection tenting Ivan's underwear and he gave a deep sigh as he leaned down to press his cheek against it. Ivan's pink face became a deep red once again as he saw Alfred rubbing his cheek against his cock.

"I've missed this," Alfred said softly.

"My dick?" Ivan questioned as he looked at Alfred.

"Yeah," he admitted, "but mostly just… being like this with you."

Alfred moved to slip his fingers under the waistband and Ivan felt compelled to ask Alfred something.

"Did you ever… you know… get with anyone else?"

Alfred looked up at Ivan and slowly nodded.

"Just one night stands, but each time I did it…. it felt wrong. It wasn't you, and I really hated that you got in my head like that. But at the same time, I was happy, sorta." A part of Ivan felt a bit jealous, but the majority of himself felt happy with what he heard. "What about you?" Alfred asked.

"I… tried," Ivan admitted. "I had sex probably three times in the second year that you was gone, but after that… no one."

Alfred smiled at hearing that.

"That's good, though I'm surprised nobody tried to get in your pants to pay you for solving a case," Alfred said as he moved his hands again to finally remove Ivan's boxers. "I know I would."

Ivan rolled his eyes, but then stopped as he did recall such an incident. He decided not to mention it, though. All he wanted to do was make love to Alfred.

"Stop talking and get up here," he said as he beckoned Alfred with a finger.

The blond raised both eyebrows at this and moved up the bed.

"I was gonna suck you off, but if you just wanna go for it—"

"Alfred, moye solnyshko, moya lyubov'—shut up," Ivan said, and for good measure he kissed Alfred passionately.

He slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth and had Alfred moaning into the kiss. Ivan kept up the kiss for as long as he could as he reached back to his nightstand to get lube. He managed to find it easily and moved the hand resting on Alfred's back to open it. He squeezed the lube into his hand, but his concentration on the kiss suffered, which got Alfred's attention.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he looked behind him.

"You'll find out soon enough," Ivan said as he started to kiss Alfred's neck, drawing his attention to his lips once more.

Alfred gave in and enjoyed the kisses and nips unaware of what Ivan was doing until he felt slick fingers touch his ass. He shivered from the touch, then gasped as he felt them starting to work inside him.

"O-Oh, so this is what you meant," Alfred said, a grin tugging at his lips. "Though it'd be easier if I was laying down."

Ivan gave a hum to that, his face still buried in the crook of Alfred's neck. His fingers were now stretching Alfred as his other hand held Alfred's ass apart.

"It would be easier, but I want to hold you like this."

Alfred gasped softly as Ivan pushed his fingers in deeper and he arched into him. Ivan moved Alfred further onto his body and pulled him upwards so he could push in a third finger with ease. Alfred moaned and moved his hands to brace himself on Ivan's shoulders. He picked himself up so he'd be able to rock back on Ivan's fingers, and Ivan found himself getting more turned on by the second. The way Alfred looked above him, eager to get off, was truly a sight he missed.

"Ready?"

"I've been ready ages ago," Alfred panted as Ivan took his fingers out.

Ivan smiled at hearing that and moved to put Alfred on his back. He kissed Alfred lovingly once he was above him, then laced his fingers with Alfred's before pushing his cock inside. Alfred groaned Ivan's name and tightened his hold on Ivan's hand as he was filled

"Fuck, I missed how big you are."

Ivan smirked at hearing this and drew back his hips then thrust back in. Alfred gasped and moved his free hand to latch onto Ivan's arm and moaned lowly. Ivan missed that sound and eagerly pumped his hips, wanting to hear more. He wanted all of Alfred moans, cries, curses—he wanted every _fucking_ inch of him.

"God, Alfred," Ivan growled as he buried his cock deep into the blonde.

The bed rocked from each thrust, banging against the wall rhythmically as Alfred cried out in pleasure. Ivan held onto Alfred's hand as he thrust fast and deep. He peppered kisses on Alfred's neck and face, and Alfred returned the treatment as best he could. Alfred felt like he was drowning and his heart felt ready to burst. He felt so relieved and so stupid for not coming back to Ivan after so long. He had missed the man for too long.

"Fuck I'm close!"

Ivan rocked his hips harder, pounding into Alfred as hard as he could. Alfred held onto Ivan as he felt his climax approaching and he cried out for him to move quicker.

"H-harder! Fuck, fuckfuckfuck!"

Ivan grunted as he bucked hard into Alfred and kissed him roughly. Alfred bit Ivan's lip as he pulled back from the kiss and cursed as he finally went over the edge. He gave a broken cry of Ivan's name as he came hard between them, his cock throbbing from its release. Ivan managed to buck a few more times before cumming deep into the blonde. Alfred's ass seemed to draw him in and keep him there as he came and he moaned from how good it felt. He gave everything he had into Alfred, and when he finished he pulled out slowly then collapsed beside him.

"Fuck that was good," Alfred said hoarsely and shivered as felt Ivan's cum leaking out. "You got a smoke?"

"Yeah, hold on," Ivan said as he tried to catch his breath. When he felt calm enough he sat up and went to get his coat. Alfred bit his lip as he watched Ivan's bare ass move around the apartment and felt his cock stiffen a bit. When Ivan came back he rolled his eyes at catching Alfred's stare, and Alfred just smiled and held out his hand for the cigarette. Ivan shook his head as he got back in bed, and Alfred laid against his chest as he took the cigarette and lighter. Ivan nudged Alfred once he got his lit and Alfred turned to see Ivan lean forward with his own cigarette between his lips. Alfred stayed still as Ivan lit his cigarette with his own and once Ivan exhaled the smoke he turned back around.

"So what now?" Alfred asked after some time. "Gonna turn me in?"

Ivan gave a hum to this as he watched a car go by his window.

"No. I'm going to handcuff you to this bed so you'll never leave again."

Alfred opened his mouth to exhale, the smoke lazily curling around his lips.

"That doesn't sound too bad."

* * *

**Translations:**

moye solnyshko - my sunshine

moya lyubov - my love

mon ami - my friend

***Thanks for reading! So, I'm currently working on a three big stories, but Imma still post little drabbles from time to time. Dont worry, I haven't forgotten my Collection!***


	43. Fondling - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A
> 
> Made this for my friend after she insisted upon it and I caved lol

**Fondling**

As England droned on at the podium Alfred yawned and subtly scooted his chair closer to Russia. He stretched out his limbs before resting his chin in one hand and slipping the other under the table. He touched Russia's thigh, making the nation tense for a second, but didn't make eye contact.

He moved his nimble fingers up Russia's pants and felt the nation slouch a bit in his chair to allow him access to his belt. America glanced around the room as he slowly undid the belt and zipper then looked at Russia as he moved his hand into his pants.

He eased his hand into Russia's underwear and found his target. He moved his fingers underneath Russia's heavy limp cock to get at his scrotum and started to gently massage it. Fondling Russia's sack as he listened to England talk.

Russia gave a content sigh as he felt America touching him, and after a minute or two, he moved his own hand under the table. He reached over to America's lap and America shifted in his chair to allow him to undo his pants. Russia worked his hand into America's underwear as he kept his eyes on the other nations. He moved his fingers to push aside America's limp dick to get at his scrotum as well and started to roll it in his hand.

The two shifted in their chairs to get into a more comfortable position and listened to the meeting at hand. Neither gave away any indication of what they were doing, which after some time started to affect them. Russia was the first to get hard. The way America worked him had his cock lifting up gradually for a while until it become fully erect.

America was no exception though, Russia easily compensated for his erection by moving up to directly stroke America. The younger nation's cock was already half mast, but the direct stimulation had him hard in seconds.

America bit his bottom lip gently and moved his hand to start stroking Russia. The two pumped each other's cocks as they still tried to keep their composure. The only sign that could have alerted anyone to their deed would by the pink flush on their faces. However, everyone was more enthralled with the meeting, which allowed them to push their actions further. Both nations worked each other's cocks outside of their pants and started to rub more vigorously and Russia ground his teeth as America started to rub his palm on his tip.

Russia tried to keep a steady hand, but he wasn't having much luck. He heard America give a soft moan, passing it off as a sigh, but he knew he was done in. Russia could feel himself on the edge and made a soft tsk sound as he let go of America. He almost let out a groan as America squeezed his dick before letting go, but managed to cover it up by clearing his throat. Russia glared out the corner of his eye to see America looked back with a subtle smug smile on his face. America then moved his hand from his chin to cover his mouth as he blew a kiss. Russia rolled his eyes, then sighed deeply knowing that he lost and put his cock back into his pants.

Once decent he stood up to walk out the room for the bathroom. He went to the nearest one and headed for the last stall. He cursed as he pulled down his pants and bent over, bracing himself on the wall. At that very moment another person came in and opened his stall door then locked it. Russia looked over his shoulder to see America smiling brightly. The younger nation then came up to him and hugged him from behind.

"So, this makes it 7 to 11," America said happily.

Russia just rolled his eyes and relaxed as he felt America touch him. Their game had started out of sheer boredom, but the thrill of it had allowed their little competition continue. It was just a game to kill time and America was always eager to win which Russia had come to find out all too quickly.

"Just hurry up," Russia said over his shoulder.

"Gladly."


	44. Cupid's Arrow - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Ivan wanted to do was drink until Valentine's was over, but his dear friend wouldn't allow that.
> 
> Warnings: Drunk people/vomit

**Cupid's Arrow**

Ivan sat in his friend's car, staring out the window at the house bustling with people. He didn't understand why anyone would hold a party in the middle of winter, holidays be damned. There wasn't much snow on the ground, but it was still well below freezing, and yet people dressed in very skimpy costumes for this party. Ivan had luckily retained his clothing, unlike his friend, but that didn't mean he was any more willing to go into the house.

"Come on Ivan, you can't sit in the car the whole night!" came the usual flamboyant voice.

"Francis, I didn't want to come here anyway," Ivan retorted as he looked from the house party to his friend.

Francis rolled his eyes and tried to look serious, but it was hard for Ivan to really care since he was dressed in overly tight pants, a pink sheer shirt that hid absolutely nothing—especially since it was unbuttoned—and had on a pair of red heart shaped sunglasses.

"Ivan, you know as well I that if I hadn't forced you to come here, you would be sitting at home getting drunk alone on Valentine's Day and I, your greatest friend, have taken it upon myself to get you outside to have some fun!" Francis boasted. "It's the holiday of loving, mon ami! There are bound to be a few guys here to turn your head," he added with a wink.

Ivan took a slow deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted to say he was too old for this kind of party, but Francis wouldn't take that, since the man was older than him by two years and would throw it in his face. He just wanted to drink alone like he did most of the time when Valentine's Day came along. It had been years since he actually celebrated it with someone he dated. Ivan let out another sigh as he heard Francis move over to him and rest his chin on his shoulder.

"Do it for me, mon ami," Francis pleaded and Ivan just groaned and pushed the man off of him.

"Fine, I'll go in, but I will steal your car when I want to leave," Ivan said flatly, and Francis just smiled and backed up.

"Fine, now get out," Francis said happily as he practically popped out of the car.

Ivan just rolled his eyes and followed, making a comment about Francis poking someone's eye out with his nipples as he felt the chill of February sap away his body heat. Francis just winked at him and bounded into the house that had people swarming it in cupid and love themed outfits. Ivan wore a thick two toned sweater and jeans, caring more for warmth.

He took a calming breath as the music from the house increased in volume the closer he got. It was a love song he knew well from its frequent plays on the radio, and watched as Francis instantly started moving to the beat as he greeted people around him. Ivan roamed his eyes over the crowded house as he stepped inside and cautiously walked through the throng of dancing and drunk people. He found himself trying to make the best of his situation looking around to see if there was anyone to "turn his head" or at least find some booze.

He somehow found his way into a massive kitchen where he spotted liquor covering an island and a separate table for food. He walked over to it and picked up a bottle of wine, just one of many, then set it back down. He eyed the various drinks, surprised to see a bottle of everclear and wondered what poor soul had drunk it, seeing it was half empty. He then eyed a bottle whisky for a hard moment then the beer and vodka before taking up the whisky. He poured an overly generous amount into a plastic pink cup before moving on to snatch a hand full of candy.

He then went to walk back the way he came, but found it to be completely blocked by a few people who wanted to get it on in the doorway. He frowned slightly, taking a sip from his cup, then moved to the other exit. It lead into an entertainment room, which happened to be the source of the music. A makeshift stage surrounded with speakers was in the far corner of the room where a dj was standing. The lyrics to some obscene song played loudly, the most prominent line being _"Has anyone sexed you lately?"_ There was hardly a person that wasn't making some sort of grinding motion and Ivan just eyed them curiously. However, his observations were cut short just like the song as someone held a microphone and climbed onto a coffee table.

"Hey!" Everyone stopped and focused on the person that interrupted and Ivan found himself giving them his undivided attention. "This one is fer all us single beaches!"

Ivan felt his mouth dry up and his heart practically come to a stop as he heard the drunk voice. It was a blonde man now swaying his hips as he brokenly sang along to "Drunk in Love". He stood on the table dressed in tight white short shorts that were held up with pink suspenders. He wore bright red Converse that tapped to the music, and as Ivan found himself getting further into the room, nudging people out of his way, he could tell he was absolutely shirtless. Glitter covered his toned body, and when he turned around as he shaked his ass Ivan realized then that a pair of white glittery wings sprouted from his back. He was a sexy cupid. The blonde slid his glasses down as he tried to look extra sexy as he said, "How the hell did this shit happen? Oh baby." Ivan found himself unable to look away as the cupid danced drunkenly on the table. He attempted to twerk on the table, which got him lots of applause and encouragement, but his attempt was just that, for he slipped and went falling to the floor. Thankfully Ivan had managed to get close enough that he reacted quickly enough to catch him—dropping his drink and springing forward the last few feet between them to grab at him.

The moment the cupid was in Ivan's arms his breath left him as he saw him up close. His eyes where a vibrate blue and freckles decorated his nose and dotted his body randomly under the glitter. He smelled like booze and something very sweet and fragrant, and Ivan swallowed thickly as he looked at him. The guy stared back just as interested in Ivan's appearance as Ivan was into his. His face turned a shade of pink as he stared at Ivan, and a part of Ivan hoped it wasn't because of the booze.

"H-Hey, you wanna… go somewhere?" the guy asked still staring at Ivan.

It took every fiber of Ivan's being to not sound desperate as he said, "Yes."

Ivan easily set the guy down and quickly found his hand being taken by the cupid, who then dragged him off into the house. They ended up going up stairs and finding an unlocked bedroom that thankfully didn't have anyone inside it. The instant Ivan locked the door the guy that had stolen his heart was on him and Ivan held onto him. Ivan found himself being pinned to the door, which was surprising since the guy was drunk and smaller than Ivan. He didn't mind it though, just kissing him thoroughly and tasting liquor and chocolate on his tongue. He groaned as the blonde pulled on his hair gently and he made him moan in return by squeezing his ass.

The sound of "Halo" filtered through the walls as the two of them started to slide down the door. Ivan took that moment to put the cupid on his back once close enough to the floor. He laid him out on the carpet and couldn't help but grind against him, and the cupid moaned happily and ground his hips back. They were really getting into it, rocking against each other, cocks hard in their constricting clothing—the cupid's more than Ivan's. Ivan wondered if he would be able to keep going, get to touch every inch of the cupid. He was really hoping he would, but when he grabbed the guy to roll them over, putting him on top, that hope was quickly dashed as the cupid said, "Oh fuck."

The moment this was uttered Ivan noticed the sick look on his face and heard a distinct gurgling noise that was usually followed by vomit. Ivan shot up, still holding the cupid as he puked on him, and grimaced at the stench. He shivered as he felt the warm vomit soaking into his clothes and didn't know what to do. He just sat there holding the guy a bit stunned, but once he heard a hiccupping sob he focused his wide eyes on the cupid. The guy had fat tears falling down his face and a bit of vomit still on his lips as he started to cry.

"I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to throw up on ya!" he stammered out and Ivan just gawked at him. "I'm sorry please don't hate me!" he cried. "I really liked ya too!"

Ivan continued staring at the cupid then sighed and let go of him. He went about taking off his vomit soaked sweater and balled it up wipe off the guy's mouth and his tears.

"You are so wasted."

The cupid just gave a meek nod and Ivan just smiled softly.

"I'm not mad at you, uh…" it was then that Ivan realized he didn't know the cupid's name and the cupid gave a soft "oh" as he realized it too.

"Alfred," he said in a soft, but raw voice.

"Ivan," Ivan replied and Alfred smiled at hearing it. Ivan rubbed the back of his neck then shivered slightly at realizing how cold he was without his sweater. "Look, Alfred. I'm not mad, but I think you should go home." Alfred sighed but nodded, seeming to look a bit sober. "I'll take you, if you'll let me." Ivan added, still wanting to spend some time with the cupid.

Alfred beamed a smile and nodded his head, but then stopped as he felt dizzy. Ivan steadied him and after a few seconds passed he said, "I'd like that."

Taking Alfred home was easier said than done. He may have sobered up a little after puking, but he was still pretty drunk. His balance and attention span was all over the place and Ivan had to drag him through the party to find Francis and shake him down for his car keys. Alfred also tried to dance and get back into the party as "My Boo" started playing. Ivan had to listen to him complain as he dragged him out of the house and to the car. Listening to Alfred saying things like, "But this is my song!" "Dance with me boo!" "My future husband is such a drag!" He managed to get Alfred into the car and got him to focus enough to get his address.

The drive was pretty uneventful though, Alfred mellowed out as the car drove smoothly down the road. All he did was sing to himself, and occasionally comment on how hot Ivan was and how he was husband material, and then mentioned how pointy Ivan's nipples where since he didn't have a shirt anymore. Ivan had to exercise self-control like never before as he drove them to Alfred's apartment. He felt a need to punch the blonde, but to also just pull over and fuck him right then and there. They managed to get up to Alfred's floor without incident, though Alfred thought he'd vomit in the elevator. He managed to keep it down, but once inside the apartment he went running for the toilet. Ivan followed him, being cautious of the furniture laying in the darkness of the apartment. He helped Alfred in the bathroom—patting his back and rubbing it soothingly—then tried to get him to brush his teeth, but the blonde wasn't up for it. He just rinsed out his mouth then took Ivan by the hand to lead him to the bedroom.

Once in there he stripped out of his cupid clothing and set down his glasses before collapsing onto his bed in his briefs. He lazily patted the right side of the bed and Ivan laughed lightly before stripping out of his remaining clothes. He climbed into Alfred's bed and covered them both up and Alfred quickly pressed himself into Ivan's body. Ivan welcomed it and kissed the top of his head. He had a fleeting thought of how he should thank Francis before falling asleep.

When morning came about it was just as entertaining as the night before. When Ivan woke up he found his cupid to be just as attractive as last night, granted he was drooling all over his chest, and his hair was sticking up everywhere, and the glitter covering his body had also smeared all over Ivan, but Ivan still loved the sight of him. He sighed as he saw the glitter shimmer every time either one of them breathed, the sunlight from the only window in the room being the cause.

He smiled as he looked at Alfred then ran a gentle hand through his messy hair. Alfred gave a happy hum and rubbed his face into Ivan's chest, but then froze as he smeared cool drool on his face. Ivan had to hold back a laugh as he watched Alfred slowly lift his head, his drool coming up with him. He grimaced at the cold spit on his face and wiped it off with the back of his hand. He then wiped his hand off the comforter then cracked open tired eyes to see someone looking at him. He gave a yawn then reached over to his nightstand to grab his glasses and put them on. He raised his eyebrow in mild surprise when he saw Ivan then licked his dry lips before speaking.

"Did we fuck?" Alfred asked after some time, voice sounding deep from sleep.

Ivan couldn't help the chuckle that left him then and Alfred found the sound of it entrancing. He watched the way Ivan's lips stretched into a grin, the way he shook his head, and the way his body shook as he laughed.

"No, no," Ivan said after calming down. "As much as I would have liked to, you was just too drunk, plus the moment you fell onto the bed you was out."

Alfred swallowed thickly as he heard Ivan's voice, his heart starting to race as he looked at the man. Alfred gave a soft "Oh" in response to Ivan, which had him look at him oddly.

"Do you… remember last night?"

Alfred stared at Ivan like a deer in headlights as he tried to think. He remembered going to a party with his friend Kiku and his cousin Arthur then losing them both in the house. He remembered drinking various bottles of booze and that's when things started to get hazy. He furrowed his brow as he tried to think harder. He recalled dancing and stuffing his face with candy and food, he knew at one point he had fallen into someone who was really hot. He remembered thinking he met his future husband, and then puking on said future husband. His blue eyes widened as he looked at Ivan and a pink blush darkly.

"O-Oh shit… I'm so sorry," Alfred said as he looked at Ivan nervously.

"It's alright, like I said last night, I don't hate you," Ivan said with a soft smile. "Even though you puked and drooled on me in one night and I still like you."

Alfred looked Ivan over to see the puddle of drool on his chest and felt his face burning with embarrassment. He quickly used his comforter to wipe the drool off of Ivan. He wanted to just crawl under a rock and die and Ivan could tell from his expression. Ivan moved to sit up and leaned to kiss Alfred's cheek making him blush darker.

"Last night you called me your future husband, is that still a possibility?" Ivan asked as he looked at Alfred.

Alfred felt like his heart skip a beat.

"Y-Yeah," Alfred said with a goofy grin coming to his face and Ivan instantly found himself falling in love all over again.

Alfred moved forward to kiss him, but Ivan held up his hand to stop him.

"Hey, a future husband would kiss me," Alfred pouted.

"I know, but you need to brush your teeth. You puked a lot last night and only rinsed out your mouth."

Alfred inwardly cursed his drunk self.

"Well, if I brush them then can we makeout?"

"We can do more than makeout," Ivan said simply and Alfred was quick to get out of bed.

Ivan watched the blonde nearly fall over himself in his haste and could only think that he was the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

****Hope you guys liked this and hope your Valentine's Day goes well! My ass is gonna be working through this holiday which sucks. My lonely ass just wants to stay indoors and watch Star Trek u.u**

 


	45. Tube Sock - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan is spending the night at Alfred's and has a bit of a problem.
> 
> **I saw a RusAme prompt for Socks by RusAme60min though it was through someone's fic from 7 months ago. But it made me have this idea! Hope yall like it!

**Tube Sock**

Ivan sat in the moonlit darkness of his friend's bedroom biting his bottom lip. He look at Alfred eyeing the way he was faced in his direction, laying on his stomach, passed out for the night. Ivan had planned on sleeping as well, but it was difficult to do so after what had happened just moments before they decided to sleep. They had been watching a movie together and teasing each other at any given second. It had escalated to the point they ended up wrestling each other and Ivan had nearly got an erection when Alfred was on top of him. They had lost steam in their fighting and Alfred had been on top, staring down at Ivan, and Ivan barely reacted in time to get the blonde off before his lower half started to react. The incident had led to an awkward silence that was poorly played off, but neither one wanted to talk about it.

Now Ivan sat in semi-darkness biting his lip even harder as he looked away from Alfred. He looked down at his lap to see his problem standing tall underneath the blankets Alfred had given him moments before. He had tried to will it away, thinking of the most nonsexual things he could think of, but his teenage body wouldn't obey.

Ivan only had one way out and as much as he knew it was wrong to do so... an equal part of him was itching to do it.

' _Just stay quiet and be quick,'_ Ivan told himself mentally.

He reached over to his bag and quietly pulled out one of his socks. He then got up to his hands and knees and slowly, but surely, crawled over to Alfred's bed. Ivan grabbed the bottle of body lotion that sat between Alfred's bed and nightstand, then crawled back to his makeshift bed. He laid down once more and shoved his pajama pants and boxers down to his mid-thigh. He looked back up to Alfred to see him still sleeping then back down to his now exposed cock. He nervously, but quickly, pumped lotion into his hand then rubbed it onto his erection. He groaned softly as he coated himself in the lotion, making sure he was completely covered, before putting on the tube sock.

Ivan swallowed thickly as he wrapped his hand around his socked cock. He looked back to Alfred, seeing him still lying the same way and unaware. Ivan couldn't make out much of his face, but his mind easily filled in the missing parts. Freckled cheeks and nose, alluring blue eyes, smirking pink lips... Ivan bit back a moan as he started to move his hand. He knew it was wrong to fantasize about his friend who was _right there in the room_ , but it was the best one he had. He didn't know exactly when that came to be true, but he knew for the past month that he had a crush on Alfred.

Ivan gave a long sigh as closed his eyes as he continued his fantasy, imagining that Alfred was awake and teasing him for trying to take care of his problem on his own. It was one of his most common and quickest fantasy, though he'd also have some assistance at home. A small vibrator to help move things along quickly, but he didn't have that here in Alfred's room. He just had his hand and the strangely pleasant fear that Alfred could catch him. He jerked his cock roughly in the sock as he wiggled on the floor and tried to keep silent. Keeping silent wasn't all that hard, but occasionally a gasp or groan would be too loud, or Alfred's name would slip from his lips.

He could feel himself getting close as he alternated between looking at Alfred and imagining fantasy Alfred. He wanted so badly to touch his friend, but he refrained.

" _Alfred_."

Ivan grit his teeth as he pumped faster, getting closer to the edge. He could feel the soft sock getting soaked from lotion and pre-cum. He held his hand stationary as the need to thrust won him over and started bucking into his hand. Ivan didn't last much longer after this and bit on his shirt collar as he started to cum into the sock. A low growl was muffled by the shirt as he came hard into the sock. His thick cum pooling and soaking into the soft material as his dick twitched.

Ivan felt himself melting into the floor, and after a minute or two he had a yawn escape him. He smiled lazily at the ceiling feeling overly satisfied, then gently removed the sock. He put it inside of its matching pair and stuck them both back into his bag. He then shoved his dying erection back into his clothes before crawling over to put Alfred's lotion back.

Once back in his bed he took one more look at Alfred, and noticed the blonde was now facing the other way. He didn't think much of it, knowing Alfred tossed and turned, and promptly passed out on his pillow.

Unknown to Ivan, Alfred had only turned because he couldn't stand to look at Ivan anymore. The blonde had woken up from his light sleep at some point due to Ivan's movements and noise, and now he stared at his wall trying to calm down. His blue eyes were wide and a goofy grin was plastered to his blushing face. He was so surprised and overwhelmed at what he had witnessed and heard. Alfred swallowed thickly as he looked over his shoulder to see Ivan asleep, then looked under his covers to see his own problem standing tall.

 


	46. Cotton Candy - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia wears a cotton candy perfume that never fails to put Anya in the mood.

**Cotton Candy**

 

Anya was never one to admit she had a weakness. She was one of the strongest nations in existence, and to even acknowledge that she had a weakness could spell danger. No matter the situation, whether war, teasing fights, or the like, she would never admit to a weakness. That's how it's always been, up 'til recently…

Amelia had become her weakness, more specifically, the perfume the young nation wore was her weakness. Anya didn't understand it herself, but the scent of fruity sugar did her in. It made her feel eager to touch Amelia, want to kiss her and hold her down on the nearest surface. There was just something about that perfume that got her blood boiling. The perfume seemed to fill every room in their shared manor whenever Amelia put it on, like now for instance.

It was well past noon when Amelia finally woke and got ready for the day. Anya had already been up and doing the usual chores and work her boss faxed over. She had been peacefully sitting in her office when the sound of a door opened and the scent found her. Anya froze as the tantalizing sweetness filled her office and listened intently to Amelia moving about in their bedroom just down the hall. Anya swallowed thickly and clutched the papers in her hands a bit too tightly. She looked at the clock on her computer, and once taking note of the time and recalling the deadline for her paperwork, she stood up abruptly and walked out of the office.

Anya walked quickly to the bedroom, the scent of cotton candy becoming stronger, and found the source of it standing in the closet. Amelia's blonde hair was still damp from her shower, her top half was dressed in a t-shirt, and her bottom half was bare except for the pair of very tight blue and white striped boy shorts. Anya found herself moving up to hold Amelia from behind, which had the blonde tensing instantly.

"Just me," Anya said in a low voice as she rested her head on Amelia's shoulder.

"I know that! I wasn't scared," Amelia lied as she calmed down and tried to look back at Anya, but stopped as she heard the older nation sniff her neck. "Did you _seriously_ just smell me?"

"Da," Anya said simply then placed a kiss on Amelia's neck. "You smell good."

Amelia was slightly unaware of the full effects of her perfume on Anya. She knew when she wore it that Anya seemed to get more handsy, which she didn't mind, not in the slightest—though she could do with the sniffing part.

"You're so weird," Amelia said through a chuckle as Anya smelled her again.

Anya didn't say anything in reply and went to kiss Amelia's tan skin. Her hands moved to rub Amelia's thighs, making Amelia shiver and have goose bumps appear on her skin. Anya easily soothed it away by rubbing more earnestly and trailing a hand upwards. Amelia hummed softly as she leaned back into Anya enjoying the touch. Anya's nimble fingers caressed her thigh, waist, stomach, and then chest. Amelia had a soft gasp escape her as she felt Anya's right hand cup one of her breasts. Anya rubbed circles around the nipple before pinching it gently, making Amelia gasp louder.

"You sound and taste as sweet as you smell," Anya said in a husky tone that had Amelia biting her bottom lip.

Anya smirked against Amelia's neck then moved her lips up to kiss her jaw, chin, and finally lips—turning Amelia's head to the side to do so. Anya noted that Amelia tasted of mint, a sharp contrast to the perfume, but still pleasant. The kiss was deep and heated, and Amelia turned as much as she could to get better access and moaned into the kiss. She moved her arms to wrap around Anya's neck, and Anya moved her hands to grab Amelia by her waist then quickly lifted and carried the shorter country to the bed. Amelia laughed as she was carried, but it was cut short when she was practically dumped onto the bed. She pouted at Anya, but forgave her instantly when she took off her shirt.

Amelia ogled the older nation as she undressed, finding that Anya was wearing matching black underwear, which really brought out the pale color of her skin. Amelia bit her lower lip as Anya crouched down and pulled out their box of toys from under their bed. Amelia realized then how worked up Anya was when she went straight for their favorite strap-on. It was lavender in color and a double headed dildo that vibrates. Anya grabbed the lube to go with it and got onto the bed. She got between Amelia's legs moved her hands to pull up Amelia's shirt, exposing her chest.

"You're so beautiful," Amelia muttered as she shivered under Anya's touch.

"I think that is my line moye solnyshko," Anya replied with a smile on her face.

Amelia just blushed in response then gasped as she felt Anya touch her sex. She looked down to see her underwear gone and Anya's fingers teasing her clit. The age old question of _'How the hell did she do that so quickly?'_ ran through Amelia's head for only a second before her train of thought was wrecked by Anya's fingers. Anya smirked as she watched Amelia wiggle and moan underneath her. She slipped her fingers inside of Amelia, stretching and rubbing her perfectly, making her moan louder. Amelia easily lost herself in the touch and barely had the sense to touch Anya back. She lift her hand to squeeze Anya's shoulder then run it down to her chest to grope her breast, but the touch didn't last. Anya moved away from her, taking out her fingers, and Amelia bit her lip as she focused her sight on the older country. Anya held the strap-on in one hand and lube in the other. She opened the lube one handed and squeezed a good amount on her side of the dildo. Once she was satisfied, she slipped into the harness and eased the dildo into herself with a shiver. Amelia swallowed thickly as she watched Anya get settled then licked her lips as Anya put lube on the other half.

"Ready?" Anya asked as she got back between Amelia's legs.

"Always," Amelia said a bit breathless.

Anya smiled and leaned down to kiss Amelia as well as push in the dildo. The kiss was deep, but short, and when Anya pulled back she gave Amelia the remote. Amelia smiled as she looked at the small device and pressed the power button. A low vibration caused both of them to gasp in unison and Anya began to move her hips. The thrusts were slow and a bit shaky at first but quickly became fluid. Amelia pressed the vibration button to up the pulse setting, which had Anya thrusting faster with each change. Amelia only managed to get to speed 3 before letting the remote go and reach up to cling to Anya. She moaned into Anya's neck as she was pounded, her soft lips also leaving sloppy kisses between moans. Anya groaned from the attention to her neck and at the fresh wave of the cotton candy perfume. The intoxicating scent made Anya moan softly then move to pry Amelia off and pin her to the bed. She held her down with one hand around her wrist and the other went to her thigh. Anya pushed it forward and shifted to an angle that would let her go deeper and faster. The results of the adjustment were instantaneous. Amelia cried out in bliss and Anya eagerly gave her what she wanted.

Neither of them could last much longer with the vibrations and rocking. Their climax came quickly, making them both tense and cling to whatever their fingers could grab onto. Amelia could feel her skin bruising from where Anya held her, and Anya could hear the bedding rip where Amelia gripped it.

When they finished Anya let go of Amelia to grab at the remote and turn off the vibrations. Once it was off Amelia seemed to melt into the bed and Anya pulled out gently. She took off the strap-on with ease and set it aside before collapsing onto her side of the bed. Amelia was instantly at her side, the smell of her perfume dulled a bit by the smell of sweat and sex. It was still intoxicating and a part of Anya wished she could have it as a perfume on its own.

"Hey Anya?"

Anya gave a simple hum.

"Could you stop smelling me for at _least_ two seconds?"

* * *

****Still not used to writing yuri, but I think this one was pretty good u.u**


	47. Tired - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

**Tired**

Amelia curls up against Anya in bed and Anya kisses her head, rubs her hip, slips her hand into her underwear and sleeps. Amelia kisses her neck and chest and rubs her thigh as well before sleeping.

By 1 am America couldn't withstand the harsh glow of her laptop or the few sheets of paperwork scattered on her desk. She knew she shouldn't have put off her work for so long, but damn it… video games and spending time with Russia was so much better than work.

America yawned as she tried to focus for a little bit longer, but the yawn won her over. She leaned back in her chair and stretched out her back as the yawn passed then took a deep breath.

"Screw it. I'm going to bed."

She saved her work one last time before shutting down her laptop and getting up from her desk. She turned off the lamp and walked through her home in the darkness to get to her bedroom. She stumbled a bit, but made it with relative ease and stripped down to her underwear and t-shirt. America could already see the curvy lump of Russia passed out in the bed and quickly got under the covers to join her. She stretched and wiggled a bit before settling down, curled up against Russia, and gave a content sigh.

At that moment a soft kiss was placed on America's head and she looked up to see Russia looking at her. Her violet eyes were barely open and a smile graced her lips.

"Sorry," America said softly, realizing she woke up Russia with her movements.

Russia didn't respond verbally, just taking a deep breath and kissing America once more. America yawned herself then hummed as she felt one of Russia's hands touch her hip. The touch was a gentle caress that went to span over America's thigh as well. America smiled at the touch and returned it by wrapping her arms around Russia and holding her close. Russia's faint smile seemed to widen at the act and she moved her hand back up to America's hip. She found the waistband of America's panties and slipped her hand beneath it. America adjusted her hip, knowing it was common practice of Russia's. She didn't know why, but the majority of the time they slept together Russia would put her hand into her underwear and just leave it there—her hand trapped there at the wrist.

Once Russia's task was done, she yawned loudly before going back to sleep, the tiny slivers of violet disappearing behind heavy eyelids. America smiled at her and kissed her neck and cheek before passing out as well.

* * *

***Alright I got a RusFemAme Teen Au in the works! Hope yall are enjoying the stories! Thanks for reading!**


	48. Cherry Pie - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia has sex with Ivan for the first time.

**Cherry Pie**

Today was finally the day. The day that Ivan and Amelia would take their relationship to the next level. They had been planning this day for weeks, and finally, finally, they could act on it. Nothing could interrupt them unless Amelia's house itself caught fire.

Ivan's father was on a business trip and he had lied to his sister that he would be spending the night with Gilbert. Amelia's mother's where out for a date night and her twin sister was kicked out by Amelia with $30 to keep things a secret. Everything was finally in place, and all Ivan had to do was knock on the door.

His hand hovered over the wood as he felt his nerves getting to him. He took his hand back as he did one last check, rummaging through his backpack to make sure everything was accounted for the twentieth time. This was going to be his first time, and Amelia's too and he didn't want to mess it up. They had fooled around, but this was going to be more than just that. He wasn't going to back out, and he sure as hell couldn't when the door opened.

He froze where he was and saw Amelia standing in the door way. She wore deep red skinny jeans and a crop top shirt that said "Pineapple" across her chest. Ivan felt his mouth dry up as he looked at her and at realizing that she was sizing him up as well. Amelia eyed his tight jeans and plain black t-shirt—it was simple and classic look that she liked.

"Well you gonna stand there or what?" Amelia asked.

Ivan quickly straightened up and held his backpack in a death grip as he nodded and walked in. They walked in silence right up to Amelia's room, and once inside Amelia locked the door and sat on her bed. Ivan noticed that his girlfriend's room was actually clean for once and her bed made, and the only light in the room was from various string lights and glowing stars.

"I uh, thought it'd be more… ya know… mood setting," Amelia said a bit nervously as she noticed Ivan looking around.

"It is," Ivan confirmed.

Seeing the room like this made it all too real about what they were about to do. His heart was racing as he knew what needed to be done and moved to sit next to Amelia. He set down his backpack and pressed his fingers together.

"So… we're going to do this?" he asked, keeping his eyes forward just like Amelia.

"Yeah, I guess… I mean, we came this far so…" Amelia trailed off as she felt her face heat up.

"True…"

Ivan swallowed thickly then moved a hand to hold Amelia's. Amelia held his hand tightly then let out a sigh before turning to face Ivan.

"Kiss me."

Ivan nodded his head confidently, but squeezed Amelia's hand out of apprehension. Amelia squeezed his hand back to ease Ivan as he leaned in and kissed her chastely. Their kisses where simple pecks on the lips, but the nervousness they felt soon faded and they started to kiss like usual. Both eagerly kissing the other, using tongue and grabbing at each other. They were used to this part, and easily feel into motion of their usual antics. Ivan pushing Amelia down on to the bed and kissing her more urgently and Amelia holding him close and moving a hand to his growing erection.

Ivan grunted from the touch and broke away from their makeout to kiss Amelia's neck. He listened to her gasp and moan as he marked her tan skin and at moving a hand down to her chest. He slipped it under her crop top to tease and pinch a nipple, before moving his hand further down her body. He rubbed her through her pants and Amelia spread her legs wider as she still rubbed his erection.

"Take 'em off," Amelia said breathless and Ivan obeyed.

He pulled back and sat up to take off her pants. He easily stripped the tight jeans off her and took her underwear with it. Her sex plump like the rest of her, and neatly trimmed and eager to be touched and Ivan wasn't one to disappoint. He rubbed his hands over her soft plush thighs and leaned down to kiss his way up her right inner thigh to her sex. The moment he made contact with it Amelia gasped and jerked, pushing Ivan into her, which he didn't mind. He knew how Amelia reacted to when he ate her out and loved every second of it. He kissed and licked her clit making Amelia shiver with a groan. He gave his full attention to the already enlarged clit, licking and sucking on it, making Amelia wetter by the second.

"Use your fingers," she demanded through a gasp and Ivan did so.

He slipped in to fingers through her folds and quickly wiggled them back and forth. Amelia's thighs shook as Ivan gave her what she wanted and damn did it feel good. She rocked her hips against his face and Ivan added a third finger to fucker her with. Amelia gripped the bedding and jerked her hips as Ivan did this. She could feel herself getting close, but she knew she didn't want to cum this way. Ivan could tell she was close too by the way her walls squeezed against his fingers, having felt that numerous times now when Amelia would be close or was cumming. He took his fingers and pulled away from Amelia completely, leaving her to give a drawn out "Oh _fuck_." as she panted on the bed.

Ivan took that moment to wipe his face off and fingers then reach for his bag. He opened it up to grab the condom and lube he brought and set them on the bed. He then went about undoing his pants, but Amelia stopped him.

"Let me do it."

Ivan watched her sit up then inch over to him and he licked his lips.

"You don't have to."

"I want to," Amelia countered and Ivan let her continue.

Amelia undid his pants and pulled them down to his knees with his underwear. She then bit her lip at seeing how hard Ivan was, his cock was pretty big but that didn't stop her from leaned forward and kissing it. She put a hand on Ivan's thigh and the other at the base of his cock before taking it in her mouth. They were still in familiar waters, having gone this far for each other before, so Amelia knew what to get Ivan going. She took in the head of his dick only and lavished it with her tongue, making Ivan jerk and his thighs quiver instantly. She hummed after a few seconds, making Ivan groan and trying very hard not to buck his hips. Amelia was able to bring Ivan near his climax with just this and when she pulled back before he could cum she could tell he was as ready as she was. She eagerly grabbed the condom, opened it, and rolled it onto Ivan's erection. She then put the bottle of lube into his hands and laid back down on the bed ready and waiting.

Ivan quickly understood this and opened the bottle to squeeze its contents into his hand. He had brought the lube to make things go smoothly, not wanting to hurt Amelia and Amelia had been thankful for him thinking ahead.

He coated his dick in the lube then scooted up to Amelia, pushing off his pants as he moved, and aliening himself. He looked up at her to see if she wanted to back out, but all she did was give him a nod of her head and he pushed in. Amelia's blue eyes grew wide as she felt Ivan push in and the pain that accompanied it. She didn't think it would hurt since she was used to fingers, but Ivan's cock caused a dull throbbing pain. It didn't hurt too badly though, the lube did help with that, but it still ached. She didn't say anything though, just riding it out until Ivan was in completely, but when he tried to pull out she stopped him.

"Don't move! Just, just give me a sec," she said as she laid on the bed.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Ivan asked as he looked her with concern.

"Jesus, I'm okay, just gotta… hold on," Amelia said as she tried to relax and Ivan knew she was lying. He didn't say anything though and just moved a hand down to massage her clit. Amelia groaned from the touch and Ivan leaned down to kiss her chastely.

"Don't lie to me Amelia."

Amelia just gave a crooked smile in response to being caught. "We can stop here if you want."

"N-No, I'm okay. Just… move and it'll get better," she said then gasped as Ivan pinched her clit.

"Okay, but if it starts to hurt badly I'm stopping."

Amelia nodded her head and Ivan took his hand away. He leaned over Amelia's body making sure his lower half would rub against her clit, and started to thrust even and slow. The pain that Amelia felt flared up but after a few thrusts, getting used to the easy and smooth motions of Ivan going in and out, it started to die down. She started to really feel good with her clit being rubbed on each pass. Ivan kept up his moments, making sure to keep rubbing himself against Amelia as he searched for her g-spot. The look of concentration however had Amelia worried and she reached up to his touch his face, bringing him to focus on her.

"You feelin' good?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, though he honestly hadn't thought much of it. He knew it felt good, but he wanted to make sure Amelia felt the same

"Don't lie to me," Amelia said, throwing Ivan's words in his face.

Ivan just smirked and leaned down to kiss Amelia tenderly then pulled back.

"I'm not."

He grabbed Amelia's legs and put them in the crook of his arms and started to thrust again with the new angle. Amelia gasped sharply and arched a little off the bed and Ivan knew he found her g-spot. He thrust evenly against that spot, but quickened his pace gradually. He groaned as he thrust into Amelia, enjoying every inch of her body. He tried to keep himself from going to quickly or erratic, trying to make their first time at least somewhat decent.

"Ah Fuck I'mma cum!"

Ivan felt an odd sense of pride as he heard Amelia shout this. He rocked her body urgently, feeling the need to cum getting close as well. Amelia dug her fingers into the bed and cried out an array of curses and praises. Ivan had never heard her be so vocal, not even when he ate her out, and he couldn't help but lose himself in it. He started to lose his even pace and the erratic thrusts did Amelia in. She came hard as a scream of Ivan's name left her lips. Ivan was right with her, he froze the moment Amelia started to cum, feeling her walls convulse around him, taking him in deeper. The feeling was too much for him and he came into his condom.

Once both of them where spent Ivan pulled out slowly and Amelia hissed from the ache it caused.

"You okay?" Ivan asked once he was out and pulled off the sagging condom.

Amelia nodded her head and watched Ivan tie off the condom and toss it in the trash nearby. He then laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Amelia turned around to face him and smiled brightly.

"Was it good?" she asked still smiling.

"It was great. Did, you like it?" Ivan asked feeling a bit nervous.

"Yeah, shit hurts right now, but I felt really good."

"Sorry," Ivan said softly with a blush on his face.

Amelia gave a snort and leaned in to kiss Ivan.

"Don't be."

* * *

*****Good lord i hope this is okay. Hetro sex is not my strong suite :T**


	49. Ask Me Again - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A  
> Warnings: Watersports

**Ask Me Again**

"Hold still Fredya," Ivan said huskily, his voice rough with desire.

Alfred bit his bottom lip as he laid under Ivan, bare of any clothing and rock hard. He watched Ivan stand up on the bed, his head almost grazing the ceiling, and pull down his pajama pants. The material bunched up at his thighs, along with his boxers, and Ivan took out his semi-hard cock. Ivan took a deep breath as he aimed his cock at Alfred's body, but before he could do anything Alfred quickly blurted out, "Wait!"

Ivan raised a curious eyebrow at the demand, but did as told.

"Is something wrong?"

Alfred blushed darkly as he looked up at Ivan.

"N-Not really… just… can you… ask me again before you do it?"

Both of Ivan's eyebrows went up to his hairline, knowing what Alfred was asking for. He had a smirk come to his face as he nodded.

"Alright." Alfred's cock twitched from the answer and Ivan's smirk turned to a grin. "Alfred, can I piss on you?"

Alfred's blush seemed to get darker right then.

"I-I don't know…" Alfred said with a goofy smile coming to his face.

"Let me piss on you, Fredya. It's been awhile since we last did this," Ivan said, reenacting their previous conversation.

"Okay, but you'll have to clean up," Alfred said grinning.

Ivan smiled down at Alfred as he gave a nod then took his aim. He could see that Alfred was really feeling it, and it was hard for Ivan to keep his cock from getting too erect from the sight of the blonde. He took a deep breath then pushed out a little dribble that landed on Alfred's stomach. Alfred had a whine escape him from how much anticipation he was building up for the full shower. Ivan let out a sigh then looked down at his large cock and pushed out another dribble. He kept pushing, trying to get over the anxious knot in his gut, and thankfully nature finally took over.

Ivan had a golden stream pouring out of him and splashing onto Alfred's body. He moved his cock to piss on Alfred's chest, going from nipple to nipple, then trailing down. Alfred moaned and spread his legs instinctively as he felt Ivan piss on him. He forgot how badly it turned him on. He ran a hand down his chest, enjoying the wet warmth, then shivered as Ivan started to piss on his erection. The yellow liquid was going over and soaked into the bed.

"Oh fuck," Alfred groaned as his cock twitched under the golden shower.

Ivan felt his own cock getting harder as he relieved himself, but he tried to keep calm enough to give his all.

"Lift up your legs."

Alfred did as told and held his legs up with his hands, showing off his well prepped ass. Ivan pissed right into his hole, then slowly got down to his knees. Alfred felt like his heart would give out when he felt Ivan's cock touch him and realized what the man was going to do. Ivan pushed his cock into Alfred, still pissing, and Alfred threw his head back at the how full he felt. He could feel Ivan's hot piss filling his ass and dribbling out. It was in this position that Ivan finished up and groaned from how tight and hot Alfred was around his erection.

"Oh _gawd_ ," Alfred drawled as he felt Ivan's cock throb in his ass. "Fuck _me_."

Ivan smiled at Alfred and moved to kiss the blonde, slipping his tongue into Alfred's mouth with ease. The kiss was a hot distraction as Ivan pulled his cock out then shoved it back in. The piss and lube that was in Alfred sloshed out from the movement, but neither could care as they kissed. Alfred moved his hands to cling to Ivan's back and moved his legs to wrap around the man. Ivan welcomed it and started to thrust with vigor as he kissed Alfred. The kiss quickly became sloppy due to the thrusts, and eventually they pulled apart as Ivan started to pound into Alfred's ass.

Alfred screamed and cried out for Ivan with each thrust, the threat of cumming at any second clear as day. The smell of piss and sex was overwhelming them both, and Ivan could barely keep himself at a steady rhythm.

"When you cum, piss on me," Ivan instructed between pants as he started to rock his hips harder than before.

Alfred heard the command, but didn't give any indication that he had. He was on the edge and couldn't take it anymore. He reached down to grab his dick and started to stroke it as frantically as Ivan's thrusts. He needed release and when he got it, he cried out for Ivan like he was a god to be worshiped. His hot cum shot out between their bodies as he tensed up, and Ivan found himself brought to the edge from it. Alfred's hole convulsed around him, pulling him in deeper, and he found himself cumming hard into it. He cursed as he came, having wanted to wait a little longer, but he relaxed once he felt something warm running down his chest. He opened his eyes to see Alfred pissing on him, aiming at his nipples and then his cock still deep in Alfred's ass. Ivan bucked as he finished cumming from the sensation. He tried to piss inside Alfred once more as Alfred pissed on him, but he was completely out. It was kind of a disappointment, but he let it go.

Once Alfred was finished, Ivan pulled out and laid down beside Alfred. The bed was mostly soaked on Alfred's side, but it did manage to spread a bit to Ivan's. They laid together in silence, recovering from the intense sex and knowing what they just did. It took some effort for them to not get hard again just from thinking about it.

"We should do this more often," Alfred said in a soft voice.

Ivan smiled at hearing that and moved over to hold Alfred's hand.

"Yeah, but then you'll have to clean up."

* * *

****It's too early to be sinning... or is it? lol**


	50. Hotel Door - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America gets back at Russia   
> Warnings: NSFW / Watersports / Masturbation

**Hotel Door**

America stood outside Russia's hotel room with his zipper undone and cock out. He looked to his left, then to his right, then down at his semi-hard cock. He bit his lip anxiously as he looked at his cock then felt his heart racing faster as he saw piss start to dribble out. He groaned in the back of his throat as he relieved himself on the hallway carpet in front of Russia's door. He thought to just piss on the floor only, but a split second decision had him raising his cock to piss on the door knob itself. He originally thought to do this to get back at the Russia—the man had pissed him off royally at the G8 meeting—but now he was really turned on by it. The thought of Russia stepping in his piss or grabbing the door handle made his body shiver and cock harder.

He didn't really get it, he never thought of himself as a watersports kind of person, but this experience was driving him wild. A part of him wished he could be pissing on the older nation. Just soak his stupid coat and the shirt underneath, making his nipples easy to see and hard through the wet material. Pissing on his pants to make it look like Russia pissed his own pants. Maybe even on Russia's bulge, because a freak like him would so get hard from getting pissed on. Oh, and pissing on Russia's head, soaking his hair and watch it run down and drip onto his face. Fuck that would be hot. So. Damn. H-Hot!

Alfred growled deep as he came on the door. He looked down with hazy blue eyes to see that during his fantasy he had started jerking off. His cum now covered his hand and the wooden door, which was sporting piss trials. He swallowed thickly and stepped away from the door. He shoved his cock back into his pants, his face burning from what he had done and thought about. America then turned on his heel and went to walk as fast as possible to his own room, but he collided with something large and solid. He felt like he was having a heart attack at realizing that someone had seen him do what he did, and upon looking at the person, he hoped to god he was having a heart attack. He did not want to be alive as he noticed the sweet smile on Russia's face.

"Looks like you had fun," Russia said calmly.

America felt unable to speak, and Russia just smiled at him wider and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Fredya, I think you have some cleaning up to do," he said still holding his calm tone, and all America could do was nod very slowly. "And once you're done cleaning up, I want you to tell me again what part of me you want to piss on."

America could only nod very slowly.

* * *

*****Well, I got one more drabble to make and then this will be done ^J^**

 


	51. Cucumber Salad - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is an impulsive shopper.

**This was the disgusting brain child of me and my lovely friend almighty-sin-bin on tumblr XD This is my part and you can see my friend's mini comic here >>> https://almighty-sin-bin.tumblr.com/post/161823255866/colorfulshipseverywhere-3c  
**

* * *

**Cucumber Salad**

Ivan knew Alfred was an impulsive shopper. If it was in his line of sight and had anything remotely interesting he'd grab it. This lead to many useless, often ridiculous trinkets filling up their home, and the latest addition was by far the worst thing he had ever seen. It was procured on a spur of the moment sex shop visit, and Alfred had thought it was the best thing in the world. When the blond had gotten home he eagerly presented it to Ivan.

It was a pencil sharpener. Not a normal one—in fact, it was a dildo maker. The machine looked like an old school wall mounted pencil sharpener with a hand crank. The hole for a pencil was actually much, much, larger and upon inspecting the box further Ivan knew why. It was meant to grind vegetables of almost any kind and hard sausages into dildos. A before and after image of a carrot on the box showed it to sport the tip of a penis after being sharpened by the dildo maker. Ivan stared at the box intently for one minute before looking at Alfred with a blank face.

"No."

Alfred smacked his lips as he gave a look of shock.

"Oh come on, Ivan! Let's just give it a try! Pleeeeeaaaasssseeeee?" Alfred begged as he clasped his hands together.

"Alfred, this is stupid and probably won't even work," Ivan said as he set the box down on the kitchen counter.

Alfred pouted at Ivan then sighed and moved to wrap his arms around Ivan, who was a bit reluctant.

"Vanya." Ivan mentally groaned as he heard his nickname. "Please? I just want to try it. If it doesn't work then I'll take it back, but if it does…. Can you… use it on me?"

Ivan arched a brow at hearing that and looked down at Alfred. The man looked at him with a hopeful expression and Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but it will be going up your ass, not mine." Ivan said firmly and Alfred just beamed a smile then shot up to kiss Ivan chastely.

"Love you!"

Ivan sighed deeply as Alfred pulled back and went about opening the box. The dildo maker was quickly unboxed and set out and Alfred eagerly shoved a decent sized cucumber inside it. He turned the crank and smiled as he could hear the grinding sound and feel the cucumber move slightly in his hand. Ivan watched with slight curiosity as the dildo maker worked. After some time the grinding stopped and nothing could be heard as Alfred kept turning the crank. He stopped turning it and gently pulled out the cucumber only to bust out laughing at seeing the cucumber. The tip of the vegetable was shaped like a penis, it was smooth and well-shaped, and Ivan was honestly surprised by it.

"So, guess what happens next?" Alfred said with a grin and Ivan couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

** :/:/:/:/: **

Alfred and Ivan wasted no time in getting to their bedroom and getting hot and heavy. Their new toy was ready to go and after some prep work and foreplay Alfred was ready to receive it. Ivan rolled a condom over it, which Alfred was initially against until Ivan said, "Do you want this break off or smash up in your ass and get stuck?" which had Alfred changing his tune.

Now with the cucumber ready, Ivan eased it inside with the aid of lube and Alfred shivered from it. It was a cold and hard, and it left him feeling full and eager. He urged Ivan to move it and Ivan easily did as told. He pumped the vegetable in and out, going slow and gradually increasing his speed. Alfred rocked his hips and moaned as he was fucked by the cucumber, but he needed more. Sure the vegetable felt good, the natural bumps and grooves it had felt amazing and the round penis tip was holding up, but he needed more.

"F-Fuck Ivan, more!"

Ivan had a grin spread across his face and he slowed his thrusts to lean forward. He opened his mouth to slide out his tongue and lick at Alfred's straining erection. Alfred's reaction was instantaneous, his moans getting louder and more desperate. Ivan licked and sucked on his cock thoroughly as he fucked him with the cucumber. It didn't take long for Alfred to start groaning about his climax coming and then screaming as he pumped his cum into Ivan's mouth.

"Oh fuck Vanya!" Alfred cried out as he felt his body twitch with pleasure.

Ivan drank most of the cum but pulled back to let the rest dribble down his cock. He then pulled the cucumber out of Alfred and chuckled at the state it was in. Alfred's attention was easily taken by this and he demanded to know what was funny.

"Look at it," Ivan said as he held up the toy.

Alfred slipped on his glasses and looked at the cucumber to see the head was mush in the condom, but a good majority of it was still intact.

"Holy shit… good thing you put a condom on it."

Ivan nodded then inspected the vegetable himself. "You know," he said after a moment. "We could reuse this. Just get rid of the mush and sharpen it again."

"Oooo, and since it'll be in the fridge it could be like—temp play!" Alfred added.

Before they knew it, the use of their dildo maker had become a somewhat normal part of their lives. Whatever vegetable or sausage that had been used would be cut and saved in the fridge for the next use. They both teased each other on a threat of making the other eat the food they used, but it was only ever just teasing. There had been close calls, but nothing more—or so it had been until a visitor arrived.

Ivan's little sister had a knack for showing up uninvited and letting herself into their home, it didn't help either that Ivan had given her a key earlier. Though back in the early stages of their relationships, the house had been Ivan's alone. Natalia was nice, but very intense. She'd do anything for her big brother, even ditch her boyfriend Toris, which she'd done many times, just to be with him. So it wasn't much of a surprise when Ivan and Alfred came home to find Natalia's car in the driveway, or find her in their kitchen making lunch for them. What did surprise them was that Natalia was already eating a salad as she let the food cook. Ivan didn't think much of it, greeting his sister as they brought in groceries. Alfred, on the other hand, had a ghostly complexion come to his face as he opened the fridge to put away some of their groceries.

The usual spot for their dildo leftovers was empty and Alfred couldn't help the pointed look that came to his face as he saw Natalia eat her salad.

Ivan picked up on this as he noticed Alfred hadn't take the bag of cold foods from his hands yet. He followed Alfred's line of sight to Natalia eating a cucumber slice, only to feel confused. Alfred looked at him with embarrassed horror then darted his eyes to the fridge then to Natalia. Ivan looked in the fridge to notice the same thing Alfred had and felt a uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. He stared at Natalia's salad seeing her eat it without any hesitation then looked to Alfred.

"Don't say anything." Ivan said in a whisper.

Alfred gave a slight nod and just then Natalia noticed their stares as she bit into a piece of cucumber.

"What?"

* * *

**Welp that concludes this collection! thanks a million for reading my fics and putting up with the ridiculous things that appear XD I plan to finish Strength and a freakshow au fic i promised X3c**


End file.
